Saving the lost ones
by PrettyFlower99
Summary: A broken and disturbed teenage girl has been brought by chance into the lives of those who work at SVU. Something about her makes her much more than just another victim in the Special Victims Unit. She is special to them, but her past could lead to disaster for the ones who came to love her. (Trigger warning for rape and abuse) Was formally: "The Night that Everything changed".
1. Commencement

**So, after many years of mentally debating with myself over the subject, I decided to finally get a Fanfiction account! YAY FOR ME! I have been hooked on "Law and Order: SVU" for a while now, but I've only seen seasons 13-17, and this takes place not to far after "Heartfelt Passages". I apologize in advance if the characters or setting seems a bit off. Without further ado... I bring to you... "Saving The lost Ones,"**

* * *

Things were a bit off at the precinct today. It was slow, no crimes had been reported and it was already 10:30 in the morning. She had read over the same line of the paperwork for the last fivteen minutes. She just couldn't seem to get her mind to work. Her brain felt like it was pulsing as she could feel the migraine coming rolled her eyes as she slammed the papers down on her desk, her hands reaching out to her throbbing head as she leaned back in her chair. She couldn't stand the boredom! She wanted so desperately to bust some perps, help out some victims, or ANYTHING, just not to be stuck in this black-hole!

Amanda Rollins opened her eyes back up to the sight of her fellow co-worker, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi, so desperately trying to get a candy bar out of the broken vending machine. She chuckled to herself slightly as the tall, slicked back haired man kicked the bottom of the machine. He suddenly smiled and bent down to receive his mid-morning treat. Her eyes wondered down to the picture on her desk. It was of her and her daughter, Jesse, sitting on the bench of a carousel, looking joyful as she remembers Sonny snapping that picture. He does have a talent for photography, that's for sure.

Carisi walked over to Amanda's desk and broke his Snickers bar in half. "Here ya go," He said in his New Jersey accent. Amanda mentally moaned at the sound of his voice.

She shook her hand."No, no thank you, I don't need it" She respectfully declines him.

He grins, showing off his white teeth as Amanda feels like her heart might explode. "Come on, you haven't eaten anything all morning! Take it! It might make you feel better." He suggested to her. He knew that she wasn't feeling herself this morning.

Reluctantly, she agreed, and took the offered half-candy bar. She broke a piece off and popped it in her mouth, tasting the chocolate, caramel, and peanut goodness. Carisi knew that Snickers were her favorite candy bar.

Carisi chuckled as he ran his hand through Amanda's blonde hair and went over to his desk. Amanda felt a warmth grow inside her as she thought about him. She had been in love with him for a while now, but she had to conceal it for the sake of her and Carisi's job. Sometimes though, she just couldn't help it. She loved him, and he loves Jesse with all his heart. He's like a father to her. One problem is... she doesn't know if he loves her back.

* * *

Olivia spent another night sleepless. Another night staring up at that same, dull ceiling, replaying those moments in her head. What could she have done differently? Why did it have to be this way? She thought she was finally starting to get over what happened to Dodds, but after her sudden, horrific break-up with Tucker, she found herself back in the same, almost endless loop of sadness. She knew that she couldn't keep this up. She had a son to take care of and a job to manage. She hoped and prayed that she could somehow stop feeling so guilty all the time.

"Mommy...Mommy...Ma!" She heard her toddler Noah chanting from his bedroom. She rolled over and picked up her phone. It was 10:30 a.m., but she wasn't going into work until 12:00 o'clock. She mentally slapped herself for not realizing the time.

Meanwhile, Noah was still chanting out for her. "It's okay Noah, Mommy is coming." She said as she got out of bed and slipped her robe on over her pajamas. She walked out of her bedroom and into her sons room. Noah sat up-right in his toddler bed, wearing a pair of blue pajamas while holding his prized teddy bear.

"Mommy!" Noah cried with joy as he saw his mother standing in the doorway.

"Hey my little man!" Olivia said with joy as she went over and picked up her son. She kissed him all over his face, causing the child to burst into laughter. That laugh meant so much to Olivia during these times. Just hearing that laugh or seeing that smile made Olivia's heart melt, and suddenly, it was like nothing else mattered anymore.

Olivia took a short moment to look at her son. She wished that she could keep that innocence inside him forever, but she knew that it was impossible. She prayed that the horrible things that people do and do to other people, that those things would never have to effect Noah ever again. He was just a baby before, he'll never remember what happened to his real mother and father. He'll never remember that moment Olivia rescued him from what could have been a tragic life. He was too young, to sweet and innocent, to have to go through that other life that could have happened.

"Mommy! Me want Ereoes!" Noah chanted, referring to Cheerios.

Olivia was snapped out of her trance. "Huh? Oh, of course baby. Let's go and get some Cheerios." She walked them both into the kitchen and sat Noah down in his highchair to spill out some Cheerios. She also cut him up some banana's to go along with it.

"Tank oo Mommy." Noah said as he put a Cheerio in his mouth.

Olivia smiled and ruffled the little boys hair. "You're so welcome, my love." She whispered as she kissed him on the cheek. Her heartfelt moment was interupted by the sound of her phone going off. She rolled her eyes and answered it, not even bothering to check the number.

"Benson," She said in her professional work tone.

"Liv," It was Fin on the phone. "We just got a call from a disturbed neighbor. Says they heard screaming and things breaking coming from down the hall."

"An Apartment building?" Olivia asked as she watched Noah eat is breakfast.

"Yeah," Fin replied. "and this isn't the first time this has happened, just the first time being reported. Address is 608 Liberty Lane, Apartment number 117"

"Okay, send Rollins and Carisi down to check on what's going on down there. I'll come in early today just in case this gets out of hand real quick." Olivia stated.

"Liv, you don't have to do that." Fin protested, knowing that she was spending the morning time with Noah.

"But I need to, Fin. What if sometimes goes wrong?" Olivia responded.

Fin sighed, knowing he was going to lose this battle. "Alright then. I'll see you when you come in." With that, he hung up the phone.

Oliva sighed as well, a tiny bit disapointed she couldn't spend this morning with Noah. "I guess I'll go and call Lucy."

* * *

"Okay, Mrs. Harper," Carisi said to the elderly lady who called to complain. She had met them on the steps of the apartment buidling. "So what exactly did you hear coming from the room?" They began to walk back up the starirs.

"Well," Mrs. Harper explained."I was watching my daytime soap-opheras, then suddenly, I heard someone scream. I didn't think anything off it at first, because I hear it all the time from those two...!"

"Those two? What do you mean by that, Mrs. Harper?" Amanda asked.

"Those two! The Rosenberry's! Richard Rosenberry and his daughter live there. I don't know much about them, but I hear the mother's an alcoholic. The girl hasn't seen her in years!" Mrs. Harper exagerated. She continued with her story. "Anyway, I heard the girl screaming that she hated her father, he would scream back that she was a brat, just horrible stuff. Then I suddenly heard a crash and something broke. That's when I called."

"Why have you never called before?" Amanda questioned suspiciously.

"I was too frightened to!" She defended, placing her hand over her heart. "and I thought it was just simple spats that sometimes got out of control! I never thought it would get physically violent!"

"Don't worry, Mrs. Harper, it's quite alright." Carisi tried to calm her down.

The three adults made it to the third floor. Mrs. Harper turned and walked over to her door. "I hope you all can get them under control. I don't know if my poor Marty can take anymore of it." She said worrisome.

"We'll try our best, Mrs. Harper, thank you for calling." Carisi thanked as Mrs. Harper turned back into her apartment.

Carisi and Amanda both looked at eachother before turning and walking towards the apartment down the hall. They both had a strange feeling about what was going on. The whole situation didn't settle right with either of them. They reached the door as Carisi knocked on the door, and taking a deep breath.

They waited a while and no one came to the door. Carisi knocked again before hearing a muffled "I'm coming!" from inside. They heard a couple locks unlocking before the door opened up. A teenage girl, like Mrs. Harper said, was standing there. She had really short blue jean shorts on, a quarter length sleeve cream colored top that had drips of blood on it. She had a rag over her nose, that she quickly took off once she saw Amanda and Carisi standing there, revealing her nosebleed.

"Umm, who are you people?" She asked nervously.

Amanda spoke first. "I'm Detective Rollins, and this is Detective Carisi," She gestered towards him.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here! You should go." She tried to close the door, but Carisi stopped it.

"Hey, woah woah, hold on a second." He said. "We just need to ask you a few questions. Okay, what's your name?"

The girl swallowed nervously. "My name's Delaney, Delaney Rosenberry."

Amanda nodded sympethically. "Okay, okay that's good. Delaney, sweetie how old are you?"

Delaney started to feel more comfortable with their questions. "I'm fourteen. I'll be fifteen in November."

Carisi tried not to show his shock. Delaney wasn't very tall, but her body seemed fully developed and her face looked older. If Carisi didn't know, he would have suspected that she was near her twenties. He was dumbfounded, and started to understand a little more how guys who are caught with underage girls are baffled when they find out they're underage.

"So, Delaney," Carisi said slowly. "How did you get that nosebleed?"

Out of the blue, a loud yell abrupted from the inside of the apartment. "DELANEY? WHO IS AT THE DOOR?" Amanda and Carisi both noticed Delaney's body tense up again. They glaced at eachother, prepairing for the worst.

"No one Dad, just business people trying to sell stuff." Delaney yelled back. She turned back to the two Detectives. "I'm sorry, but I really have to go."

"Now, just wait a second, Delaney," Carisi again stopped her second attempt to escape. "How'd you get that nosebleed?"

Delaney looked at the floor, and they both noticed. She tooked two deep breathes and said, "I get nosebleeds sometimes. It has to do with the atmosphere; I'm not really sure how it works." She blinked a couple times and rubbed the back of her head. They both knew she was lying, and so did she.

Carisi shook his head "Come on now, sweetie, don't lie to us-"

"I'm not lying!" Delaney quickly defended. "I get nosebleeds, IT HAPPENS! It's been like that since I was little!" Her body was started to feel warm with anger. She hated getting angry, but it was the only way she knew how to stop it. She couldn't risk it.

"Calm down, we just have a few more questions." Amanda said calmly. "Now, what were you and you're father fighting about?"

Delaney balled her fist together, trying to add to her anger. She blew out her nose to blow some of the anger out. "We just yelled at each other. We were arguing over curfue times. That's...all!" Some of her hair got in her face and she pulled her hair back behind her ear.

Carisi noticed that her knuckles were purple, and he grabbed her hand. "What happened to your fist?" He asked worryingly. He then noticed the more bruises up her arm, and a scar that looks like it came from a cut. Amanda looked down and noticed she had bruises and scars on her legs as well.

Delaney quickly pulled her hand away from the Detective. She was feeling threatened by them, and it made her feel insecure about her wounds. "Nothing is going on! Do you not have anything better to do? Leave me alone for goodness sakes!" Her third attempt at escaping was a sucess, for Carisi wasn't quick enough. Both Detectives heard her lock the doors back again, and began to really worry about why she was so secretive. They both turned around and began walking down the stairs.

"Did you see how she tensed up when she heard her dad's voice?" Carisi asked Amanda.

"Yes, and I don't like what's going on." Amanda stated.

"It was like she turned into a completly different person when we started asking much deeper questions." Carisi said.

"Well, she must be bipolar or something." Amanda concluded.

"Or scared out of her mind?" Carisi suggested as they walked out the front door of the building. "I mean the second she heard her father's voice, she shut down on us." He shook his head. "I hope when I have kids, they're never afraid of me. I wouldn't know what I would do if they weren't alright and was to scared to tell me."

Amanda wanted to ask if he thought of Jesse as his child, but quickly disregarded that thought. "Well, we better start investigating. Mrs. Harper said his name was..." She thought for a moment. "Richard Rosenberry...let's go see if his name is in the System."

They both started walking towards the car as Carisi put his arm around Amanda. She started to feel the same warm feeling she did earlier, and smiled.

* * *

 **Love it? Hate it? How about those Rollisi moments? Leave me a review to let me know! Also, I appologize if the text seems a bit off. I typed this all up on notepad before I realized I had wordpad, which is 100x times better (I have microsoft office, but I have to renew my subcripton and I don't have the money right now.) I'm not sure when my next update will be, but it will be soon. Also, sorry for all you Tuckson shippers out there. I just don't really like it, but don't worry, Liv won't be single for long. ;) Thank you for reading!**

 **~PrettyFlower99**


	2. Unraveled

**Hello Peps! Thanks so so much for the reviews! They mean the world to me! I noticed I had just a couple tiny mistakes in the last chapter (sorry guys, I'm still learning) but I promise I'll try and keep mistakes out. Also, who all likes the Rollisi going on, huh? ;) Okay guys... ONWARD TO CHAPTER TWO!**

* * *

Olivia made it to the precinct not long after Carisi and Amanda made it back from the Rosenberry household. She had on sunglasses to hide her tired and baggy eyes from her co-workers, though she knew she would have to take them off sooner or later. She thought about what her old commanding office, Captain Cragen, would say if he caught her wearing them. She smiled, remembering the father-like figure he was to her.

She stepped off the elevator and into her workplace, walking herself straight to the coffee machine. As she poured herself a ready-made cup, she glanced over the the table where they had Dodds' going away party. The sign saying "Congratulations, Sergeant Dodds" was still hanging there. Nobody bothered to take it down after the incident occured.

Amanda walked in the break-room. "Lieutenant, we found some stuff on..." She paused when she noticed Olivia's glasses and spoke softer. "Liv, are you okay?"

Liv sighed, knowing her cover was broken. She took off her sunglasses, revealing her tired, worn-out eyes. "Ya, I'm okay...just...just didn't get much sleep last night." She smiled slighty.

"Oh, Okay?" Amanda replied a little confused. "Are you sure you're feeling up to it today?"

Olivia nodded her head. "Yes, Amanda, I'll be fine." she lied. She cleared her thoat before asking, "So, what were you saying about the stuff you found?"

The two ladies walked out of the breakroom and into the main office and was met by Carisi as he spoke. "Well it's not much but it's something. Richard Rosenberry, our main suspect, was caught three years ago trying to assault a sixteen year old girl. He didn't get far before the cops got him..." He pulled up the mugshot picture of Richard Rosenberry. He had a ruffy beard and ruffy hair, and his grey eyes screamed with anger and insanity. "The girl didn't want to testify so the charges were dropped."

"Wait a minute... he tried to assault a teenage girl and he has custody of his teenage daughter?" Olivia asked furious. "Where's the mother?"

Amanda spoke as she sat down in the chair in front of them. "The mom, Vicki Thorton, is an alcoholic." She pulled up another mugshot, this time a woman with a messy ponytail and messy make-up. "She had custody of both children after her divorce from Richard back in 2005, but lost custody three years later after getting multiple DUI's and contantly leaving her children unattended at home. Richard got custody of the two kids."

Carisi furrowed his eyebrows. "Mrs. Harper only mentioned the girl. She never mentioned another child."

It was Olivia's turn to be confused. "Mrs. Harper?" she questioned.

"She was the lady who called to complain." Amanda explained as Olivia nodded. "and the other child, Stevie Rosenberry," She pulled up once again, another mugshot of a blonde teenager with a strong jawline. "Stevie was found in possesion of marijuana and heroine back in 2012 when he was sixteen. He was sent to rehab and he hasn't had much trouble since."

"Looks like this whole family has been in trouble." Olivia pointed out. "What about the girl? Has she gotten into trouble before?"

Carisi shook his head. "Delaney Rosenberry, she's got the cleanest record. No assults, no play-ground fist fights; she wouldn't hurt a fly. She's the one that opened the door when we went there. She had a suspicious nosebleed..."

Amanda interupted Carisi's rambling. "Her record might be clean, but her mental health isn't." She pulled up some medical records. "She was diagnosed with anxiety and depression two years ago and was diagnosed as borderline bipolar a couple months ago." She clicked a couple icons before pulling up a picture of Delaney from her Facebook. Now all four of the family memebers pictures were on screen.

Olivia took a good, long look at the photos. A broken family; three mugshots and a mentally ill daughter. A no-good father, an alcoholic mother, and a former drug addit brother. That poor girl had a troublesome life. She took a better look at Delaney's picture. Filtered black-and-white, Delaney stood next to a tree, most likely in the park. She was looking at the camera, but she didn't smile. Olivia could see the pain in her eyes. She knew those eyes all too well. Those were the same eyes Cheif Dodds' had when his son died. Everything about Dodds' replayed in her head.

"Hey Liv!" The sound of her name broke her thoughts. She looked over as her second in command, long time friend Fin Tutuola. "We just got a call from the hospital. Victim came in about fifteen minutes ago beaten and bloody."

Carisi and Amanda looked up at Olivia who let out a breath. "Alright, Fin, you and I will go down to the hospital." She pointed at Carisi and Amanda. "Rollins, Carisi, keep working on the Rosenberry case. See if you can find anything else on that father."

"Copy that," Amanda and Carisi said in unison as Benson followed Fin to the elevator.

Once Olivia and Fin had left, Carisi turned to Amanda. "Hey," Amanda looked up at him as he spoke. "How are you feeling?"

She pointed to herself. "Me?" She scoffed. "I'm... I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm doing just fine." She dragged out nervously. She played with a piece of her hair, keeping her emotions in tact and under control. She smiled at him.

Carisis smiled. "Hey, that's good! That's good, that's good!" He repeated. He wished so badly that he could sweep her off her feet, take her into the crib and kiss her forever. He loved her and he loved Jesse. In his eyes, that was his daughter. "How's little Jesse doing?"

"Jesse, she's doing really good. She's just a happy little baby." Amanda laughed. "Every time she smiles or laughs it just... melts my heart." She felt wetness in the corner of her eye, but blinked them back.

"That's wonderful. I love that little one so much." Carisi stated. He cleared his throat. "Alright, let's hop back on this case." He pointed at the screen so she was distracted, and placed a kiss right on top of Amanda's head.

She felt her heart pound as her body exploded with love. Her eyes widened in suprise as she felt his hand go on her shoulder. She tried to keep it subtle, but her heavy breathing over-took that ability. She nodded her head. "Yeah," she breathed. "Let's get back... to the case."

* * *

"Victim came in about thirty minutes ago," The red-headed nurse explained to the two cops as they walked down the hospital halls. "Her name is Jamie Young, she's twenty-five. She had cuts and bruises on her face, chest, and arms."

"Did you preform a rape-kit?" Olivia asked.

"We did, we found evidence of truama, but sadly, no DNA." The nurse replied. She gestered towards the door when they finally reached it. "She's right in there."

"Thank you, nurse." Olivia said to the nurse. She looked over at Fin before gentally opening up the door. The victim layed in bed. Her blonde hair in a mess, her left eye black and swollen, her lip bloody, cuts and bruises all over her body. She looked over at the two cops. Olivia put on a fake smile. "Hi Jamie," She spoke softly. "I'm Lieutenant Benson, and this is Detective Tutuola, we're here to help you."

"Okay," Jamie replied soft as silk. She crossed her arms as if she were to cover herself from the shame.

"So, Jamie, why don't you start off by telling us what happened." Fin said.

She took a deep breath. "I was over at my boyfriends friends apartment, and we were just hanging out, having a few drinks. My boyfriend had to leave for work, he works at a convenient store, but I stayed 'cause I wanted some more to drink. Then his friend comes out, and he starts flirting with me. I just thought he was being friendly, but then he gave me a shoulder massage, and he went to far..." She started to whimper as she recalled her horrific experience. "Then he... he... oh jeez!" She then started to full-out cry. "I'm so sorry."

Olivia felt sympathetic for the girl. "It's okay, it's okay, Jamie. You don't need to apologize. None of this is your fault." She tilted her head a bit as Jamie started to calm down.

Jamie continued to speak. "I was on the couch in the living room when it happened. Then his daughter comes out of her room, and starts screaming at us to stop. He then hits her in the face as her nose starts to bleed. They started fighting as I got up and left."

Olivia thought back to what Carisi said about Delaney, and how she had a nosebleed when she opened the door. "Jamie, what's you're boyfriends name?"

Jamie started shaking. "Why, you're not going to tell him, are you? He'll kill me for ratting out his best friend!"

"Woah woah woah!" Fin tried calming her down. "It's okay, we're not going to say anything just yet, we just need to know his name."

Jamie sighed. "Samuel Wooden, he's fifteen years older than me. He works at that 'Lucky Duck' convinent store in Brooklyn, and he doesn't get off till tonight."

"Okay Jamie," Olivia said slowly. "What's the name of the man who attacked you?"

Jamie swallowed down the bile in her throat and closed her eyes to hide the tears. She begged in her mind that Samuel would forgive her for telling the police for what he did to her. That was his best friend, after all. The tears fell down her face as she tried to speak.

"Jamie," Olivia begged politely. "We really need to know who did this, so we can get him off the street and bring him to justice."

Jamie breathed loudly as she cried out his name. "Richard Rosenberry!"

* * *

 **OOO! How 'bout that ending though? Who saw it coming? And how about that BIG Rollisi moment? I CAN'T HANDLE THE LEVEL OF ADORABLE! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and how this story is going so far! I love to read you guy's reviews! It just makes my day! See you all in the next chapter. Also, give me some predictions on what you guys think will happen next! See you later!**

 **~PrettyFlower99**


	3. Slits

**So I don't really have much to say besides Dick Wolf owns his characters, and I own the Rosenberry's, Jamie and Samuel. I didn't really get many reviews on my last chapter, but that's okay, I probably should have waited a couple days before uploading chapter two. Anyway, thank you for those who are following and reviewing. See you at the end of this chapter!**

* * *

Delaney Rosenberry stood in front of her bathroom mirror, trying to nurse her injury inflicted by her father. Her nosebleed finally ceased after keeping her nose pinched for a while and leaning her head back. Stopping her nosebleeds had become a common practice of hers over these past few years. She used to have stiff necks more often that not from having her head leaned back so much. She might have been able to stop the physical wounds, but there was nothing she could do for the mental ones.

She sighed, as she turned off the bathroom light and went into the living room. She couldn't stop thinking about those two Detectives. She could have ended it right there. She could have told them everything and it would've all been over with. She wouldn't have to suffer this mental and physical abuse anymore. She shook her head, because she knew what would happen if she told the police, and she couldn't go through that kind of torture.

She felt her stomach growl, and realized she hadn't eaten breakfast this morning. She looked at her phone and noticed that it was just noon, and that a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich didn't sound so bad. She went into the kitchen to make her lunch. She grabbed the jar of peanut-butter and bread out of the cabinet and the jelly from the fridge. As she pulled out a knife from the silverware drawer, Richard came out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. He watched Delaney as she made her lunch. Delaney felt that it was weird, but didn't say anything.

"You not gonna say anything?" Richard asked annoyed at his daughter's silence.

Delaney shrugged. "What is there to say?" She countinued to make her sandwich. She mumbled under her breath, "Unless you want talk about what happened between you and Jamie."

Richard slammed his fist down on the counter. Delaney's body tensed up, but she continued to make her sandwich. "What was that you said?" Richard asked, gritting his teeth together and balling his fists.

Delaney sighed. "I didn't say anything!" She quickly lied to avoid another fight.

Richard kicked one of the cabinets. Delaney glanaced over at him. He pointed a finger at her. "You little brat! I'm so sick and tired of your lies!" He jammed his foot into her shin, causing her to fall to the floor. In shock, she let go of the knife as it fell onto the floor. Richard picked it up and grabbed her arms, slicing across both her wrists in one swift motion.

Delaney looked her oozing, bleeding wrists in shock, and looked up at her father. His hand met with her face, and she was thankful when she didn't feel any blood coming out of her nose. Usually if it didn't come automatically, it wouldn't come at all.

"Go clean yourself up! You can't cook dinner while your bleeding everywhere!" Richard yelled as he went out of the apartment and slammed the door shut.

Delaney picked herself up off the ground and back into the bathroom, leaving a trail of blood behind her. She turned on the water and put her bleeding wrists under the faucet. Her cuts burned as the sink filled with water and blood. She groaned at the stinging pain. She never had cuts this bad before. She wasn't very sure on how to treat it. She knew she couldn't go to the hospital; they'd easily figure out what happened. The bleeding kept coming as she stared at her injury, terrified and unknowing.

* * *

"So what's next?" Fin asked Olivia as they walked out of the hospital. They had just got their statement from Jamie and were getting the warrent for Richard's arrest.

"You go call Barba and get a warrent so we can get this creep." Olivia explained with disguest. "I'll call Rollins and Carisi to met us at the apartment once we get the warrent. We need to get that girl out of there!" Fin nodded and went over to call Barba. Olivia pulled out her phone and called Amanda.

It rung for a while before Amanda answered. "Lietenant, we found some more details on the Rosenberry case." Her and Carisi found three more assult cases against Richard Rosenberry, two in Pennsylvania, and the other in Maryland. Again, the charges were dropped because the girls were to scared to testify.

"Yeah, so did we." Olivia replied. "The girl who had just been assulted, says she was assulted by this Richard Rosenberry."

"Are you serious?" Amanda asked, suprisingly in shock.

"Yes," Olivia replied. "Fin's on the phone with Barba getting the warrent. Once we get, you, Carisi, and a few other officers need to met us at the apartment. This guy has his daughter in there and we need to get here out before something bad happens to her."

"We got the warrent!" Fin called out to her once he hung up the phone. "Barba's gonna met us at the apartment to hand us the warrent."

"Great!" Olivia called back to him. She turned back to Amanda on the phone. "We got the warrent. You all need to head out now!"

"Copy that, Lieutenant." Amanda said and with that, hung up the phone.

* * *

Police men, police cars, a couple ambulances and a few paramedics surrounded 608 Liberty Lane. Fin parked the car ride behind the one Amanda and Carisi rode in, and hoped out of the car. They walked up to Barba, who had the warrent papers in his hand.

"Here are the warrent papers." Rafael Barba said as they started walking. "May I ask why you needed these?"

"The perp, Richard Rosenberry, is accused of raping the girlfriend of his best friend." Olivia explained. "He also has a fourteen year old daughter who we have right to believe he is abusing."

"Where's the mother at?" Barba asked in his regular mono-tone.

"The mom's an alcoholic, dad's had custody of the daughter for the last eight years." Fin explained this time.

"Seems like this whole family's screwed up." Barba mentioned.

The three of them met up with Amanda and Carisi. They had on their bullet-proof vest, which is required for situations like this. Amanda held two other vests in his hands for Olivia and Fin while Carisi held the heavy weight to break down the door if neceassary.

"Lieutenant, we're ready to head in with your permission." Carisi said as they put on their bullet-proof vests.

"I'll be back at my office. Call me when this fool decides to laywer up." Barba said as he went back to his car.

Once Olivia and Fin had on their vest, Olivia pulled out her gun and walked up to the top steps. "Aright, lets move in!" With her squad and a few other officers behind her, they went into the apartment building to get their perp. They charged up a couple flight of stairs until they made it to the third floor where Carisi and Amanda were earlier. People were stepping out into the hallway to see what the ruckus was about.

"Right over there!" Carisi called out and pointed at the apartment door. They paced over to the door, The squad surrounding it.

Olivia banged on the door. "Mr. Rosenberry, we have a warrent for your arrest!" When there wasn't a response, she gave the okay for Carisi to break down the door. Carisis gently swung the weight back and slammed it against the door, opening up the door. The officers flooding into the apartment to search, guns in hand and ready if needed.

"Living room clear!" Amanda shouted and went into the kitchen. She looked around for a moment before looking at the floor. Thick drops of blood were covered in the kitchen, and trailed off into another room. She noticed the knife with blood on the blade. She looked up at Olivia. "Lieutentant, you might wanna see this."

Olivia, along with Carisi, went into the kitchen and saw the blood and knife. "Follow the trail." She commanded the two officers. "Someone come and bag this knife."

They followed the blood trail, the blood drops getting thicker as they made it to a door. Amanda twisted the doorknob, and was suprised when it turned. She pushed it open to reaveal a bloodbath. Red, thick blood covered the bathroom counter and floor. wash-rags and towels stained with the blood were on the floor. Delaney sat on the edge of the bathtub, cradling her wrists,another bloodied towel over it. Her body was turning pale and ghostly. She looked up when the door opened, her face streaming with tears. The faucet in the sink and bathtub were on, a mixture of water and blood in both, the blood nearly over-taking the water.

"Delaney, what happened sweetheart?" Carisi worried as walked over to Delaney.

Delaney breathed heavily. "I couldn't get the bleeding to stop. I tried, but it wouldn't stop. It's never been this bad before. He just left me there!"

"Who did, honey, who left you?" Amanda asked, hopeful she wouldn't say what she thought she'd say.

"My dad! My dad did this and just left me!" Delaney cried as Carisi put a fresh rag over her hands and wrists.

"Carisi this is a lot of blood, we need to get her down to the ambulance." Amanda commanded as she leaned out of the bathroom. "We found the girl, both wrists are slit and she's continuously bleeding. Says the Father did it! Get the paramedics ready!"

"I... I don't feel very good." Delaney said as her eyes fluttered. She was losing blood fast. She almost fell back into the tub before Carisi grabbed her.

"Everythings going to be okay, Delaney. Don't worry, I got you." Carisi comforted as he picked Delaney up and carried her out of the bathroom, not caring if he got blood on himself. He couldn't wait for the paramedics to get upstairs. He was going to save this distressed girl no matter what. She was his main priority now.

Richard came into his apartment with two cases of beer and a pack of cigarettes and saw Carisi carrying a nearly-unconcius Delaney out of the apartment. "Hey, hey HEY! Where's that creep going with my daughter! What's going on here?"

"Mr. Rosenberry," Olivia said as she faced him. "Did you know you're daughter was bleeding to death in the bathroom?"

He scoffed, trying to play it off. "Well no! Do you think I would leave if I knew?" He lied. "She's got that depression thing anyway. She thinks if she slits her wrist she'll get attention. She's just a spoiled brat!"

Olivia's eyes widened. She had never heard any father talk about his mentally ill daughter like that. She grabbed her cuffs and came around behind him. "Mr. Rosenberry, You are under arrest."

Richard became angry. "What? You can't do that! What am I under arrest for?"

"Rape in the first degree." Fin said as he faced the scumbag.

"Rape? Are you kidding me? I didn't rape anyone!" He yelled out.

"That's what they all say!" Fin stated as Olivia finished cuffing him. Fin slapped his shoulder. "Lets go, buddy!"

"I want a laywer! This is police brutality!" Richard screamed as they drugged him out into the hallway.

"You think this is brutality?" Olivia scoffed. "Oh you just wait!"

* * *

Richard sat at the table in the interrogation room, holding his hands together on the table. Olivia and Fin had began to interrogate him, and hadn't gotten very far with his responses. He kept staring at the pictures of Jamie and Delaney on the table.

"I tell you for the last time, I don't know anything!" Richard exclaimed as he slammbed his fists on the metal table.

Olivia sighed. "Okay Richard, let's just go back to square one." She slid the picture of Jamie closer to him "Do you know this girl?"

Richard scratched his head. "Yeah, that's Jamie Young. She's my best friends girlfriend, and a tramp, if you ask me-"

"Hey!" Fin exclaimed angry. "Now's not the time! She claims that you raped her earlier today and that your teenage daughter walked in on you!"

Richard rolled his eyes. "You can't always believe women, man. You should know that." Olivia raised an eyebrow at his response. "No offense, darling."

"None taken." Olivia said. "But what I want to know is..." She slid the picture of Delaney closer to him. "Why did you leave your daughter alone while she was bleeding?"

Richard shrugged. "I had no idea she slit her wrists-"

"Oh really?" Olivia interupted. "Because she says that you did this to her! You could have killed your own daughter!"

Richard got close in her face. "I... did not... DO THIS!"

Fin grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back in his sit. "Sit yourself back down, man!" He mocked Richard.

Olivia brushed back some of her loose hair. "That knife is being run through for DNA and if we find your prints on it, it's all going to be over for you."

Richard chuckles very menacingly. That was a chuckle she was all too familar with. She has heard that same chuckle come out of almost every perpetrators throat whose ever sat in that chair. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up at the sound of it.

"Lieutentant," Amanda said when she opened the door, causing Olivia to turn around. "I hate to interupted-"

"But I don't!" The large John Buchanan said as he stepped into the interrigation room, briefcase in hand. "You don't have to ask anymore questions, Mr. Rosenberry."

"Thank you!" Richard praised and rubbed his head.

Olivia pursed her lips at the piece of scum, whether it was Rosenberry or Buchanan, she wasn't sure. She just didn't like these two together.

"I'll go and call Barba, Lieutentant." Amanda said to her commanding officer.

"Actually," Olivia said, stopping Amanda. "I'll go and call him. I want you to go down to the hospital where Carisi is now and check on how Delaney is doing."

"Wait a minute," Richard said. "Why is that creep at the hospital with my daughter?"

"Why are you so worried about her now instead of when she was bleeding to death in the apartment?" Amanda asked, almost infuriated. Richard said nothing back, and with that, Amanda slammed the door shut, almost shivering at how cruel that man really was.

* * *

Carisi paced back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital. Delaney had been back there getting her cuts bandaged, and all he could think about was her. She had to have a blood transfusion and luckily she matched with Carisi, so he offered to help out. He did it with Dodds and he would do it again for this girl. He cared for this girl and he barely even knew her.

Amanda rushed into the waiting room once she finally got into the hospital, two cups of coffee in her hands. "Hey, how's Delaney doing?" She asked as she handed him a cup.

He took a sip and set the cup down. "She's going to be okay. She got the blood transfusion done, but luckily the cuts weren't deep enough to where she needed put under for sugery. She's getting stiched up and bandaged but..." Carisi stopped himself.

Amanda was confused. "But what, Sonny?" She rarely ever called him by his nickname.

Carisi shook his head. "Nevermind; so, Richard lawyered up yet?"

"Oh yes, and you'll never guess who it is." She said annoyed. "John Buchanan."

"Ugh, you've got to be kidding me!" Carisi said, rolling his eyes. He never liked John Buchanan, but really, who didn't? He was arrogant and self-centered.

"Yeah, we barely got anything outta Richard before Buchanan came in and shut him down." Amanda explained and sighed.

"Detective Carisi?" A brunette nurse asked when she came into the waiting room.

Carisi walked up to her. "What happened? Did something go wrong? Is she okay?"

"Delaney is just fine. She's just asking for you. She says she's ready to talk to police." The nurse replied. "If you all hadn't have found her when you did, she would have bleed out. Thank you for donating your blood and saving her."

"Well, it's just... part of the job." Carisi said. The nurse nodded and walked out of the room to go attend to a differnce patient.

"We better call Liv and tell her that Delaney's ready to start talking." Amanda said.

Carisi sighed as well. "Yeah, lets go make the call." He walked over to Amanda and put his arms around her waist. "I love you so much, Amanda."

Amanda smiled, this time not shocked by his words or actions. "I love you too, Sonny."

Carisi pulled her closer into his embrace, and again placed a kiss on the top of her head, his signiture way of showing his love for her. Amanda once again felt warm inside, and felt like she finally found love.

* * *

 **I hope you all are enjoying this story so far. I don't really know much on how the justice system works or how medical practices works, I just know what they do on SVU, so if I butchered something in the story, I am so sorry! I really don't know anything about being a cop/doctor. Anyway, I am seriously so obsessed with Rollisi it's unhealthy. I love writing the cute moments between them. Okay, a moment away from the cuteness, does anybody else hate John Buchanan as much as I do? Like seriously, I really hate him with a burning passion! I'm sure the actor Delaney Williams (Ironic, huh?) isn't a bad guy, I just really freaking hate his character. To be completly honest, I really hate all the lawyers who represent the perpetrators. They're all a bunch of arragant no-it-alls! Like the red headed one who represented William Lewis? I WANTED TO SET HER ON FIRE! What are we talking about again? Oh yea, Law and Order: Svu! Sorry, didn't mean to get so violent. Anywho, thanks for reviewing and reading my stories, and for you Rollisi shippers out there. There's a BIG Rollisi moment coming up in the next few chapters or so. You're not gonna wanna miss it ;) See you all next chapter!**

 **~PrettyFlower99**


	4. Overwhelm

**Well... here we are at chapter four! Remember that big Rollisi moment I was talking about last chapter? It may or may not be happening in the chapter. ;) I would like to apologize for the sudden lack of updates. I've been busy with fundraisers for my school's dance squad (Yes, I'm a dancer, and I cheer at football games) and getting ready for vacation coming up soon. I'm leaving for vacation THIS SATURDAY, the 23rd, and coming back on the 30th, So there won't be any updates until then. Then, the week after, I start dance practice again on the 8th, and then I go back to school the next week on August 15th (Freshman year, ya :/), so updates won't be as frequent. Dick Wolf owns SVU and his characters and I own... this account. :P See you guys at the end!**

* * *

"I think it's a very simple explanation here," John Buchanan tried to explain to Fin and Olivia. "This Jamie Young girl and Richard were in his apartment and had... a little too much too drink." Richard nodded along with his plan. "Things obviously went too far, Richard's daughter caught them, and Jamie wants to cry rape because she doesn't want her boyfriend to think she cheated on him."

Olivia scoffed in annoyance. John Buchanan has used this same trick hundreds of times, and it really pissed her off everytime he used that card. Unfortunately, sometimes that game worked, and the rapist got off scot-free. In this case, however, there's a chance it might or might not work. She prayed that it wouldn't work.

"Okay," Olivia replied. "Even if that's so, how are you going to explain what you did to your daughter? You slit her wrist open! You could have killed her!"

John faced his palms upward. "What are you talking about? She has depression; she's bipolar! She thinks if she slits her wrist, someone will pay attention to her!"

"Oh my gosh, you people are rediculous." Olivia mumbled under her breath. "Delaney has never physically harmed herself before in any way. The doctor even proved it! Why would she start now?"

John chuckled. "Lieutentant, I think you might have just answered your own question."

Fin bawled his fists together while at the same time came a knocked at the door. Olivia went to open it and found Barba standing on the other side.

"Hello again, Lieutentant," He greeted Olivia formally. He turned to John. "Buchanan,"

"Barba," John replied smug. "I guess your here to start waving deals in my clients face."

"No, I just thought I'd come here for the fun of it." Barba replied sarcastically. Both Fin and Olivia took notice of the tension between Barba and Buchanan. It was almost too obviously the two didn't like eachother.

Olivia's phone buzzed in her pocket. She stepped out of the interrigation room for a moment to answer it. "Benson," She said when she opened the call. She paused for a moment to listen to the other caller. "Uh-huh. Okay, I'll meet you there momentarily." She hung up the phone.

She stepped back into the interrigation room as all four men looked at her. "I just got a call from Rollins. Delaney just got bandaged up and is ready to talk. Fin, you got this?"

"Yeah, I got this." Fin replied smoothly.

Richard stood up. "Wait a minute, you can't talk to my daughter without me being there!"

John placed his hand on Richard's shoulder. "Sit back down, Mr. Rosenberry. Everything will be fine. I'm sure Delaney will come to her sense's and tell what really happened." Reluctantly, Richard sat back down at his laywers command.

Olivia bit her bottom lip with her top set of teeth. "Also, Jamie Young is getting realeased from the hospital soon, so you might want to get ready to do a line-up." She told Richard. She walked back out of the interrigation room and slammed the door shut with anger. 'So much for a slow day!' She thought.

* * *

Olivia made it to the fourth floor of the hospital where they were holding Delaney. She hated that she had to meet her like this, but it's better to met her alive in the hospital, or to see dead in the morgue. She walked into the waiting room to meet with Amanda and Carisi. She stopped when she noticed something a bit off.

Carisi was sitting in one of the chairs, leaning over with his head resting in his palms. Amanda was sitting on the left of him, her arm rapped around his shoulder as her head dug into his neck. Olivia raised her eyebrow at the sight of her Detectives affection.

"Hey," Olivia said as her two Detectives stood up. "Are we ready to talk to Delaney?"

"Um yes, the nurse said that she might be a little drowsy from the blood loss, but she should be fine." Carisi explained.

"Alright, let's go in." Olivia commanded the two.

The three officers walked a short way down the hall to room 13 where Delaney was. Olivia wondered about the girl she was about to meet. Of course, she has meet many broken girls in her lifetime who were from abusers homes, emotionally scared. For her, it should've been something she was used to by now, but for some reason, this girl felt different. In her mind, there was more to this girl that what she was giving them.

As they made it down to her room, Carisi knocked on the big, brown door that closed them off the hospital room. "Delaney, it's me, Detective Carisi..." He paused.

"Come in!" They heard Delaney muffle through the door. Carisi turned the handle down and gentally and opened the door to the room. Carisi and Amanda walked in first to give Delaney a familiar face to look at.

As Olivia came in last, she looked at Delaney, and a sudden feeling came over her. Her heart nearly broke as she looked at the young girl in the hospital bed. Her body was covered in bruises, caused from who knows what. Her right cheek had a red mark on it from where her father's palm unfaithfully greeted it. Her wrists had been covered with the bandges, thankfully covered the awful cuts. Her big, chocolate brown eyes were calm and relaxed, unlike her picture where her eyes were sad and lifeless. She was hooked up to an IV line where nurses had been checking her vitals every so often.

"Hey Delaney," Amanda spoke kindly. "How are you feeling?"

Delaney shrugged. "I mean, considering that I almost died from blood loss, I'd say I'm doing pretty good." She rubbed a sore spot on her arm. "The blood transfusion kinda hurt, though." She had no idea that it was Carisi who donated his own blood to her.

Carisi slightly chuckled at the young girls awkwardness. He liked seeing this side of her. She wasn't tense or nervous like she had been before. She was acting... almost completly normal. "Well," Carisi gestered towards Olivia. "Delaney, this is Lieutenant Benson of the Special Victims Unit."

"Hello Delaney," Olivia greeted, smiling. "We're here to ask you a couple questions."

Delaney looked confused. "But, isn't the Special Victims Unit for people who have been raped?"

Olivia nodded. "That is mostly true, but we don't just investigate rape cases. We investigate missing people, murders, abductions, child abuse-"

Amanda interupted. "We are, however, may be possibly be investigating a rape case and a child abuse case, and that's why we need to ask you some questions."

"But, I wasn't raped, I've never been sexually assulted." Delaney explained.

"It might not have been sexually abuse, sweetheart," Carisi said. "but we have to investigate your injuries. We might have a child abuse case."

Delaney sighed. "So I guess you're going to ask about my dad?"

Olivia nodded. "Honey," she spoke ever so slowly. "how long has your dad been abusing you?"

Delaney's eyes suddenly changed from relaxed, to a sad and painful glare. She felt her throat swell slightly as she held back the tears trying to come out of her eyes. She swallowed, trying to get her throat normal so she could talk. "Um... he never really... hurts me... we just have fights... verbal fights, that's all."

Once again, she was trying to hide her pain from them. She told herself that she would finally speak up, but when the time finally came, it was like her mind disconnected from her tounge. All three knew she wasn't telling the truth, but couldn't blame her. They could tell just by looking at her she was being abused, and they knew from the pattern of these situations, she was scared to say anything.

"Delaney," Olivia said softly and took Delaney's hand into her own. "You don't have to keep this a secret anymore. We're here to help you. We can make sure that nothing like this happens again."

Delaney glanced up at the ceiling and closed her eyes, a tiny few baby-tears slowly streaming out. Carisi noticed and felt a great deal of sympothy for her. He silently prayed that his sisters never had to go through anything like this, and prayed that little Jesse had a good enough family and that she would hopefully never go through that.

Delaney's bottom lip shook as she muffled out. "I... I can't." More tears came out as she began to whimper. "He'll figure out a way."

Carisi started to get worried. "He'll figure out a way to what, Delaney?"

Delaney took in a few deep breathes. "He'll figure out a way to break me. It may be physically, it may be emotionally, I don't know. I know one thing though... he does this to every woman he meets. He did it to his mom, he did it to his sister, he did it to my mom and countless other girls, and he's going to do it to me. Woman are just objects to him."

Olivia tried to shake the thought of the similarities between Richard Rosenberry, and William Lewis. She bit her lip once again to hold back the memories of her kidnapping, that was already three years ago. 'What I did to her...' His voice rang in her ears. 'You should be so lucky someone does that to you...' It was almost the same M.O. between the two. They abused woman, but this time, the psycho might not get away with it.

"He's not going to get away with this." Amanda's voice broke Olivia's thoughts. "We will make sure that he gets locked away, and he'll never hurt another woman again."

Delaney shrugged. "I hope so." She turned and looked out the window and sighed. "I have no where to go, though. So it's almost like he's still winning."

Carisi furrowed his brows. "You don't have any family that can take care of you? Like Grandparents or Aunts and Uncles?"

Delaney shook her head. "No, none that I know of besides my dads mom and sister, but they died when I was little, a car accident and suicide. I can't stay with my mom and I'm not sure where my brother is. I haven't seen him since he left. He left on his eighteenth birthday, and I never got to tell him goodbye."

"Did he know that your dad was abusing you?" Olivia asked.

She shrugged. "I guess so. I don't know why he didn't do anything about it." Olivia questioned herself on the loyality Delaney's brother had for her.

Amanda's phone buzzed as she opened it up to look at a text message. "Lieutenant, Jamie was just realeased from the hospital. She's on her way to the precinct now to do a line-up."

Olivia nodded her head. "Okay, Rollins, you and I will go. Carisi, do you mind staying here?" She asked him.

"Of course I don't mind." He said. He pointed over towards Delaney. "Is that alright with you?"

"That's alright with me." Delaney replied. She gave a crooked smile. "I like you, Detective Carisi."

Carisi gave a smile back. "Thanks," He was starting to feel more comfortable around her. She started to feel more like a friend, rather than another victim they worked with.

Before Olivia and Amanda left, Olivia turned to Carisi. "Also," She lowered her voice so Delaney wouldn't hear. "Call child services as soon as you can. She won't be in the hospital for much longer and she needs somewhere to go."

Carisi's smile faded as he felt his heart break. This poor girl had no where to go, and was most likely going into foster-care soon. He didn't want her to have to go through that, because it's rough being stuck in the system, feeling like nobody wants you. She already felt so much pain in her life already. He just wanted to save her.

He sighed heavily. "Copy that, Lieutenant." He replied with a heavy heart. Olivia noticed his sadness and patted his shoulder before leaving the hospital room. He turned back towards Delaney, who looked as if she was deep in thought.

He raised an eyebrow. "You alright, Delaney?" He asked concerned.

Delaney looked back at him. "Oh, yeah I'm fine." She replied almost cheerfully. "I was just... thinking."

He smiled at her. "Thinking about what?" He asked being nosy.

"I was just thinking... about the person who gave me blood, and how nice they must be to give up their own blood to save mine." She said. "The nurse told me the guy heard about me, and gave his blood up immediately to help me."

Carisi let out a slight chuckle, forgetting that Delaney didn't know it was him. "Oh yeah, he's a real nice guy."

"Really, you know him?" Delaney asked optimistic. Carisi could see the joy in her eyes.

He chuckled again. "Yeah, I've known him all my life. He's tall, handsome, charming." He bragged on himself. "He loves cannolis, he's a pretty good photographer, and he used to have the most awful mustache." Delaney started laughing at his descriptive of himself. "Oh, and I almost forgot. He's a Detective for the Special Victims Unit."

Delaney's laughter died down. "Wait, are you talking about yourself?" Carisi nodded as Delaney's mouth opened wide in shock. "You... you really donated your own blood to save me?" She swung her legs off the bed and gentally got on her feet to walk towards him, bringing her IV poll along with her.

"Yes, yes I did, sweet-girl." He rolled up his sleeve to show her the bandage wrapped around his arm.

Delaney smiled as she wrapped one of her arms around him into a sentimental hug. "Thank you so much for saving me, Detective Carisi."

He one of his hands on her shoulder and rubbed the back of her head with the other. "Of course, Kiddo. Anything to help you out." He said as he choked back his own tears.

Delaney looked up at him. "Also, you have a pretty big ego, don't you?" She asked in humor as they both laughed.

* * *

Olivia and Amanda got into Olivia's car, leaving behind the squad car for Carisi when the child services got there. Amanda couldn't stop thinking about Carisi. She wasn't sure what to feel. She loved him, and it was obvious that he loved her back, but they knew it would never work out. Olivia almost lost her job after the department found out about her and Tucker, and he didn't even work in the same precinct. In their case, BOTH of their jobs would be in jeopardy! To lose their jobs was just too big of a price to pay for just a simple crush.

'A simple crush,' Amanda thought. 'That's all this is, just a simple crush." She knew that it wasn't true, but she had to keep that mindset for the sake of her and Carisi's job. 'It's just a crush... it's just a crush...' She repeated in her head.

They pulled into the precinct as Amanda repeated the words in her head. 'It's just a crush... it's just a crush...' She was so pre-occupied in her thoughts, she didn't realize that she and Olivia had made it into the building and into the elevator.

"Hey, Amanda?" Olivia finally piped up a conversation, pulling Amanda out of her endless loop of thoughts.

Amanda looked over at Olivia, almost forgetting she was with her. "Oh, yeah Liv?"

Olivia crossed her arms. "You've been pretty quite since we left the hospital. Are you okay?" She asked in her more friendly tone instead of her professional tone.

"Oh!" Amanda exclaimed. She quickly thought up something to say. "I was just... thinking about this case. I mean, Delaney was a completly different person just now. I mean earlier when we spoke, she sounded like she was scared out of her mind. Now, she's relaxed and content."

"Well that's usually how it goes for people who have been abused." Olivia informed her young Detective. "They're perfectly fine around other people, but around their abusers they become a shell of fear." The elevator door opened up to reveal the office as the two ladies stepped off.

Jamie Young stood in front of the one-way glass window where line-ups take place. A police officer stood inside, waiting for the cue to let in the suspects. The red-head kept culped her hands together and kept them close to her chest. She took deep breathes to keep herself cool. She turned to Olivia, Amanda, Fin, and Barba who were standing behind her.

"I don't understand why I have to do this." She panted. "What if he sees me and get's triggered?"

"It's just a procedure, Jamie." Olivia explained to the worriedsome woman.

"And don't worry," Fin added. "It's one-way glass, so no ones going to be able to see you."

Jamie nodded her head understanding, but her body was still tense. The officer inside opened up the door as six men walked in holding up signs with their assigned number. Richard Rosenberrry stood as number four, and other men with the same similar features stood around him. Jamie looked around at the six men, all of them had the same brown hair that was turning gray, a stubbly beard, and stood around 5'10. They were all somewhat muscular and mid-aged. He eyes suddenly focused on Richard, who looked as if he would explode with anger.

"Number four," She whispered, almost in shame. She didn't want to even think about the awful mess she could be causing herself.

Olivia knocked on the window four times as the officer inside let the men out. "You did good, Jamie." Jamie shrugged at her response as the five adults started walking away from the window.

"We can set up a date to help prep you for trial, Miss Young." Barba said to Jamie. Jamie nodded back to the response, not really knowing what to say.

"Jamie? Jamie where are you?" A loud, angry voice bellowed through the office.

Amanda noticed that Jamie's voice became even more tense at the sound of the voice, just like how Delaney's did when she heard her father's voice.

"Oh crap," Jamie said under her breath, but didn't go unnoticed by the detectives or the District Attorney. "Sam, I'm over hear."

A tall, buff man with dirty blonde hair came around the corner, looking almost equally as angry as Richard did before. Jamie bit down on her top lip, almost drawing blood.

"Jamie, what's going on? I got a call from the hospital saying you were they this morning! Did you not bother to tell me?" Samuel asked, causing Jamie to brush back some of her hair.

"Sam, I'm sorry! My mind has been racing and I didn't think to call you." Jamie panted.

"You didn't think to call me?" Samuel questioned. "You're at the freaking police station and you didn't think to call me?"

Olivia stepped in front of Jamie. "Mr. Wooden, I'd be happy to explain what's going on to you in my office-"

"No thank you, sweetcheeks." Samuel stated rudely as Olivia's eyes widened. "I want Jamie to explain to me."

Jamie swollowed the bile raising in her thoat and walked in front of Olivia. "Sam, earlier today, I... I was raped."

Samuel raised an eyebrow. "Rape?" He said, acting like he was confused. "You said you were raped? By who?"

Jamie's voice shook as she tried to explain. "I...he... I didn't..."

It was Amanda's turn to step in. "Mr. Wooden we have reason to believe that Richard Rosenberry has raped Jamie."

This time Samuel raised both his eyebrows. "My best friend Richard Rosenberry?" He balled his fists together. "You're accusing my best friend of raping you?!" He yelled at Jamie. Fin and Barba walked behind Samuel to try and carry him out.

"I'm not accusing, I'm telling the truth! You're best friend is a rapist!" Jamie yelled back at him with a sudden boost of confidence.

"Why you little TRAMP!" Samuel raised his hand above Jamie as Jamie hid her face with her hands.

"Hey woah woah!" Fin said as he grabbed Samuel's hand. Olivia came around to help Fin out with Samuel as Amanda put her hand on Jamie's back.

"I think it's time for you to leave, Mr. Wooden." Olivia said as she and Fin took him away.

"You dirty little tramp! How could you cheat on me!" Samuel yelled back to Jamie. "You cheated on me with my best friend! You little tramp!"

Fin tightened his grip on his arm. "I think that's enough, Sam!" He said as they escorted him out.

* * *

Carisi pulled in front of the precinct after spending a couple hours at the hospital with Delaney. He pulled out his phone and looked threw the silly selfies Delaney had taken on his phone. One of her throwing up a peace sign, two duck lips, two sticking her tounge out, and one with just a simple smile. She also caught a couple of pictures of Carisi himself doing random things, like scratching his face or just staring at something random. Even a video of him rambling on about a funny memory of high school, Delaney behind the phone dying of laughter.

He smiled as he closed his phone out. Usually, he would have deleted the pictures (he was used to little kids taken photo's on his phone, after all he had a bunch of little cousins) but these one's were different. He didn't have the heart to delete the photo's Delaney had taken. She looked so happy in them. He hated to have to leave her once someone from child services came. He had given Delaney his number just in case she ever needed him for anything. For some reason, he just felt so connected to her. She was almost like a baby sister to him.

He got out of the car and got on the elevator inside the building. He leaned his head back against the wall and thought backed to having to leave Delaney...

Delaney was in a fit of laughter once again as Carisi was telling her about yet another funny story of the time he dropped a whole box of homemade cannolis at a family Christmas party, and no one talked to him for almost the intire party, but every one forgave him once he ordered in another delivery box of them.

"So I guess the lesson to that story is that don't drop the cannolis at your family Christmas party!" Delaney said during her laughter.

Carisi chuckled back, enjoying seeing Delaney so happy. She was a so much different when she felt she was safe. She almost acted normal. "Why yes," He said to her. "Never drop your cannolis, or you'll have five angry italian children attack you out of nowhere."

Delaney fell back into another laughing fit before hearing a knock at the door. Thinking it was a nurse, Carisi got out of his chair and went to open it. He was suprised when he didn't find a nurse dressed in scrubs, but instead found a tall, beach-blonde woman in a business outfit, holding a clipboard.

She smiled. "You must be Detective Carisi." She held out her hand. "I'm Christy Owens; I'm with child services."

Carisi shook her hand, sadened that he had to leave soon. "Yes, I'm Detective Carisi." He opened up the door and gestered inside, clearing his throat. "Won't you come in."

She walked inside as her high heels clicked on the concrete floor. Delaney raised herself up a bit to see who it was. She raised an eyebrow confused. "Um, hello?" She said trying to be polite.

"Hi Delaney, I'm Christy Owens. I work at child services." Christy said to the young girl.

"Are you going to take me away?" Delaney asked worried. She looked over at Carisi for hope.

"Well, once you get released from the hospital, I'm going to take you to a home for girls. You're gonna stay there until we can locate some of your families members." Christy tried to put delicatly.

Delaney became sad, something Carisi hated to see. "But, what if you can't find any of my family members?"

Christy's face became long. "Well, if we can't find any family, we have to put you in a foster home."

Delaney looked like she wanted to cry, and it broke Carisi's heart. "Oh," was all she could say.

Carisi turned to Christy. "Could we have a minute?" Christy nodded as she walked out of the room. He turned back to Delaney who looked forlorn. He sighed, and sat next to her on the bed. She looked up at him as he put his hand through her hair. "Everythings going to be okay, Laney." He had nicknamed her.

"Will it really be, though?" She sounded so discouraged as she looked down.

He put his hand under her chin and lefted her head up. "Yes, it will be. I promise you that."

She played with her thumbs to keep her brain occupied from crying. "Will I get to talk to you again?"

"Of course you will!" He felt bad after saying that, because he really wasn't sure if he would or not, but he smiled when he thought of something. He grabbed a pen and a notepad that was next to her bed. He scribbled something down as he spoke. "This is my number, and if you ever need me for anything; if it's an emergency or you just need someone to talk to, you call me and I'll be right there for you."

Delaney's face brightened up as he handed her the piece of paper. "Oh, thank you so much!" she exclaimed and pulled herself into Carisi's embrace. "Thank you so much, Sonny!"

He smiled the brightest he had that whole day, for that was the first time she called his Sonny. "You're so welcome, Laney. I'll see you soon, bye sweet-girl." He said as he slowly pulled out of their hug.

"Bye Sonny," She replied back. She held the piece of paper in her hand like it was the golden ticket. Carisi walked over to the door and opened it up. He turned back and looked at Delaney who was watching him leave. He waved at her as she waved back, and slowly closed the door, already missing her.

...His memory was interupted by the sound of the elevator doors opening. He walked out and went into his office and to his desk.

Amanda looked up at him as he sat down in his chair. "Hey, how's Delaney doing?"

He smiled. "She's doing great. She's so bubbly and sweet when she's not scared out of her mind." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Amanda. "She also enjoyed taking selfies on my phone."

Amanda laughed as she scrolled through the photo's. "Oh man, she snapped you at the wrong time." Carisi rolled his eyes as she was still laughing. "You might be a good photographer, but you are NOT photo-gentic!"

"Alright I get it!" Carisi said as he took his phone back and put it back in his pocket. He switched subjects. "So how was everything here?"

"Oh just the usual." Amanda said sarcasticly. "Richard claims he didn't do anything, Buchanan agrees, we tried to get more out of him, he denies, we repeat. Jamie did a line-up and her boyfriend came in and claimed she cheated on him. That almost ended in a fight. Then the knife came back with Richard's fingerprints on it, so we atleast have him for that. You know, the normal."

Carisi nodded. "Well, sounds like you guys were busy." He said as he picked up some files on his desk and started reading through.

Amanda looked at him and smiled. She stared at all his beautiful features. His blue eyes, his jawline, his smile. The way he was so helpful and sweet made her heart melt. He looked up at her and winked, and mentally moaned. She winked back at him, and he slightly bit his lip in a sexy manor. She started feeling fuzzy inside, but the feeling quickly faded away as she remembered what she told herself earlier. 'It's just a crush!" She mentally scolded herself.

She quickly looked back at her computer, and Carisi looked back confused. He wasn't sure why she was sending him this sudden mixed signals. He thought before that she had liked him, but now he wasn't so sure. Of course he had told her he loved her earlier, and she said she loved him, but she could have just been saying that to be polite? He sighed, and looked back at his papers.

* * *

After what felt like hours of looking at files of the Rosenberry family, Olivia suddenly yawned and felt as if her whole body just drained all of her energy. With the day being so busy she was so occupied she barely even noticed she was tired. Now that everything was finally calming down, she could barely keep her eyes open.

She looked up at the clocked and saw that it was 7:43 p.m. It wasn't very late, but the day had been very busy after all. The officers from Rikers had finally come not to long ago to take Richard away until trial. She closed the folder in her hand containing and put it in one of the drawers of her desk. She stood up from her chair and grabbed her purse. Before she walked away from her desk, she looked at a picture of Noah and picked it up. She thought about little and innocent he was, and she didn't understand how a parent could ever harm their children in any way. Today's events being a great example.

She set the picture back down and walked out of her office, shutting the lights off on her way out. Her Detectives glaced up when they noticed her walking out.

"Leaving so soon, Lieutenant?" Carisi said, half-jokingly.

Olivia nodded. "Yes, and I want everyone else to leave as well."

Amanda raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure, Lieutenant?" She pointed at Carisi. "Carisi and I are still going through some files and we have quite a bit left."

"Yes I'm sure." Olivia replied. "After today's events, I want everyone to go home. Show love you your families." She looked at Amanda. "Go home and take care of that little girl." Amanda smiled at her response. Olivia looked at Carisi. "Call your sister and check up on your niece." Carisi nodded as she looked at Fin. "Go see your son, Fin. Check on your future grandchild."

"Copy that, Liv." Fin said shortly. After being friends with her for so long, he never could get used to saying 'Sergeant' or 'Lieutenant', so even now he still calls her Liv.

Olivia smiled at her Detectives. "After seeing what's been going on with the Rosenberry family for so long, it blossomed to me how important family is. So to everyone, go home, talk to your families, and get some rest. We'll start this all back up in the morning."

The Detectives nodded as Olivia started to walk towards the elevator. Carisi stood up from his chair. "Let me walk you out, Lieutenant."

"Oh no no, it's fine." Olivia protested. "You don't have to do that. Thank you anyway, though." Carisi nodded as the elevator doors closed. Olivia leaned her head back against the wall, and thought about seeing Noah and finally getting some shut eye.

* * *

"Uh huh. Okay that's really good." Carisi said to his sister over the phone. He had taken Olivia's advice and called his sister to check up on her and her baby, and he guessed his brother in law too. "Well I hope everything's going well. I'll be praying for you, Bella." He suddenly heard the sound of a crying baby in the background. "I'll let you take care of that. Bye sister." With that, he hung up the phone.

After he hung up, he sat down on Amanda's couch in the living room. Amanda had decided to invite him over to he could spend some time with Jesse, but she was getting very cranky and Amanda decided to try and put her down for bed. Carisi offered to help, but Amanda declined, telling him that trying to get Jesse to bed was a tough challange.

He suddenly heard another loud cry coming from a baby, this time obviously being Jesse. Amanda came out of the nursery, carrying a red-faced, crying eight month old Jesse in her arms. Jesse had her tiny fingers in her mouth, rubbing her gums. Amanda had the look of frustation dancing all across her face.

"Okay, I give up. Will you please help me?" Amanda begged Carisi.

Carisi stood up from the couch and walked over to Amanda and Jesse. "Okay, come here little Jesse." He said as he took Jesse into his own arms. The wailing baby continued to cry as Carisi starting to rock her. He rubbed the back of her head to try and sooth her, but she just continued to cry. "Oh, what's wrong sweetheart?" He said as he noticed something different. He took her fingers out of her mouth and looked at her gums.

"What is it?" Amanda asked looking at her gums as well.

"It looks like she's getting in another tooth." He said as he looked at the tiny bud of a tooth poking up through he gums. This was her second tooth she had gotten this month.

"I'll go get one of her teething rings." Amanda said as she went over to the freezer.

"Are you getting another tooth, Jesse?" Carisi asked in a baby-voice to try and sooth the infant.

Amanda gentally put the theething ring on Jesse's gums. She whimpered a bit at the coldness, but then stopped crying. Amanda sighed in relief, almost getting a headache at her daughters loud crying. Carisi continued to rock little Jesse until she finally drifted off into sleep with the ring still in her mouth.

"Don't worry, I'll go put her in her crib." Carisi said as he walked into Jesse's nursery. He pulled back the covers in Jesse's crib and placed her in her bed. He pulled he covers back up to her to keep her warm during her sleep. He took a moment to gaze at the little girl sleeping soundly. After everything that happened today, it was nice to finally see some innocence in someone. He leaned in and gave a tiny kiss to Jesse fuzzy blonde head. Jesse responded with a tiny smile in her sleep, and it melted Carisi's heart. "Goodnight little Jesse. I love you more than you could ever imagine."

He gentally crept out of Jesse's room and closed the door. He walked into the living room where Amanda was sitting on the couch. He sat down next to her as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks so much for helping me get her to sleep." Amanda thanked him.

"Oh, it's no problem." Carisi replied to Amanda. "You know I really love that little girl." He wrapped his arm around Amanda's shoudler and whispered in her ear. "I love both my girls a lot."

Amanda felt her heart start to beat fast. Carisi placed another kiss on top of her head as she moaned. Her body started to feel warm inside. She wanted so desperately with everything in her body to love him. 'It's just a crush.' She thought to herself once again.

She sat upright and cleared her throat. "Hey, do you want a drink?" She asked Carisi as she got up from the couch.

"Um, sure. What do you have?" Carisi asked.

Amanda walked back over to the frigde and opened it up. She looked around for a moment before she found a bottle. "I have some red wine." She replied to him.

"Hey, that sounds good." Carisi said. Amanda got out two wine glasses and poured the liquid into the two glasses. She carried them over to the couch and gave one to him.

"Here you go." She said and handed him a glass.

"Thanks," Carisi replied and took a sip.

Amanda sat back down next to him and sip her glass. They sat in silence for a while, drinking their wine. Amanda looked over and noticed that Carisi had just finished his glass.

"Here, I'll get you so more." Amanda said as she attempted to get up.

Carisi stopped her. "No thanks, I'm good."

Amanda sat back down awkwardly. 'It's just a crush.' She mentally told herself for the umptenth time.

"So," Carisi said awkwardly. "What'd you wanna talk about?" Amanda shrugged and looked down. Carisi noticed and placed a hand on her leg. "Hey, are you okay?" Amanda looked up at him and felt her heart explode. His touch made her want to go insane.

They both looked at eachother for a moment, interlocking their fingers together. They came in together closer and closer until their lips met eachother in a soft, warm kiss. 'It's not a crush.' Amanda finally thought. She was in love with him, and he was in love with her.

They both explored eachothers lips with passion and desperation. Carisi pulled Amanda closer into his presence as they fell back onto the couch, lips still locked together. Amanda put her hands on the collar of his shirt, and slowly made her way down his shirt, unbuttoning his shirt. He didn't seem to mind, as he put his hands on her back, slowly rubbing up and down, causing their make-out session to reach intense levels.

* * *

Amanda woke up the next morning in bed, a familiar warmth lying with her. Her ears picked up the sound of a heartbeat. She picked her head up off of Carisi's chest, who was still fast asleep. She smiled at his light snoring. She put her palm against his cheek and kissed him. He opened his bright, baby blue eyes to the sight of his blonde lover.

"Hello my love." He said in a romantic, yet gullible voice, causing Amanda to giggle.

"Hello yourself, my love." Amanda replied back in the same voice as Carisi. He giggled as well. They both interlocked in a kiss before Amanda rested her head back on Carisi's chest. She finally decided not to fight her love anymore. Instead, she would embrace it. She was in love with Sonny Carisi.

* * *

 **Well, that escalated quickly! Who guessed that Amanda and Sonny would make love? I DID! (obviously, I'm the author) Also, I'm sorry if the love scene was kind of rushed. I haven't written a lot of love scenes before, and I was trying to make it seem fast and intense and passionate. So I hope you all enjoyed! I'll see you guys after I get back from vacation!**

 **~PrettyFlower99**


	5. Fragile

**Hello people! I am back from vacation, and I am SO READY to get back to writing! Besides getting an AWFUL sunburn and getting sand in my bathingsuit everytime I went out to the beach, I had a fun time! (Please don't ask which beach I went to, I like to keep stuff like that private) Anyway, I'm glad to be back and start writing more about the SVU crew and Delaney Rosenberry's screwed up family. Dick Wolf owns most of what I'm writing about. Without further ado... chapter five!**

* * *

Carisi and Amanda drove up to the precinct after dropping Jesse off at daycare. Amanda was holding onto Carisi's free hand as he drove. She tried to get as much affection between each other as she could before they had to go into work. She finally felt as if her feelings had been freed last night, as they both explored each others bodies like a pair of explorers searching for lost treasure.

Carisi parked in front of SVU as Amanda sighed, and leaned her head on his shoulder. Carisi smirked and kissed the top of her head, causing Amanda to smile and blush in return. "Okay, you ready to go?" Carisi asked his love.

"Wait," Amanda said, and grabbed underneath his chin and pulled his lips to hers. After a short moment, she pulled them apart and smiled. "Now I'm ready."

She opened up the passenger door as Carisi chuckled and got out of the car himself. Neither of them had given a second thought about how there actions would effect their jobs. They had both been so caught up in the sudden relationship that was blooming; they were both blinded by love.

The moment they walked through the doors of SVU, the relationship turned from casual to professional. They had at least realized they needed to be professional from here out until they were off duty. Then, their love could blossom even more.

They both went to their desks and sat down, looking through files. Carisi's mind suddenly started to think about Delaney. He hadn't heard from her since the day before, and wondered how she was holding up. He hoped that she was okay, and that she was happy and content like she was in the hospital. Seeing her depressed and so broken made him feel so empty. All he wants to do is help her and make sure she was happy.

"Hey Rollins," Carisi said as his secret love looked up at him.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"What's the name of that girls home again? The one Delaney was sent to?" He asked in curiosity.

"Umm," Amanda looked through a couple files before finding it. "Oh, it's called the 'Save Haven Home for Girls'." She raised an eyebrows. "Why, has Delaney not tried to contact us?"

"No, but she's probably trying to take her mind off what she's been through." Carisi replied as he rubbed his face. "I'm just worried about her, that's all."

Amanda had both her eyebrows raised at this point. "Wow, I've never seen you so compassionate of a victim before!"

Carisi almost cringed at the word victim. The thought of Delaney being a victim just made his skin crawl. He shook his head. "I don't know what it is. It's just something in me that wants to protect her and keep her safe."

Amanda half smiled. "I think it's your brotherly instincts."

Carisi half-chuckled. "Yeah probably, if it were my sisters in her situations, or even..." He caught himself before saying Jesse's name. "one of my cousins or whatnot, I'd be all over the place. I'd try and make sure they were okay 24/7, protecting them from anything that could harm them." He stopped and sighed.

Amanda fully smiled. "You really do love that girl, don't you?"

Carisi nodded. "Yes, I really do. She's almost like a little sister to me."

Amanda slightly giggled before looking back down at her files. Carisi made a mental note to go and visit Delaney once he got off work. Save Haven wasn't very far from the precinct, so he could just walk over there and take a cab to get home.

Not long afterwards, Fin showed up for work in his usual 'semi causual' work attire. As he walked over to his desk, he glaced over a Carisi for a short moment, and noticed something a bit off. His hair wasn't it's usual slicked back, and he was wearing the same tie from the day before, something he almost never did.

"Yo Carisi," Fin said as Carisi looked up. Amanda turned around as well. "What's up today, man!"

Carisi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Fin?" He asked as he twirled a pen in his hand.

Fin nodded his head and pointed at Carisi. "You're hair ain't greased back, man!" Carisi rubbed his hair back as Fin continued. "and you never wear the same tie two days in a row!"

Carisi looked down at his tie that he had worn the day before. He was lucky enough to have had some clothes over at Amanda's he had left before from long nights of taking care of Jesse, but the only tie he had was the one from the day before. He looked up at Amanda who was looking down at her case file, but her eyes were as big as saucers.

"Oh, my hair?" Carisi chuckled nervously. "Oh I just ran out of stuff to fix it this morning, that's all." He lied, knowing the truth was he just didn't have a bottle with him.

"Okay, but what about your tie?" Fin asked, believing the story about the hair.

Carisi chuckled again. "What, a guy can't wear the same tie two days in a row?" He chuckled even more as Amanda face-palmed herself.

Fin eyes were big now. "Alriigghht," He drugged out. "Whatever you say." He turned and went to his desk. He knew something weird was going on with Carisi, but decided to brush it off. Fin just thought Carisi sometimes justs acts strange, that was just him!

Carisi looked over and noticed Olivia walking into the office, and she didn't look very happy. As a matter of facted, she looked extremely angry. Carisi knew at that moment that something had gone wrong.

"Is everything alright, Lieu?" Carisi asked shortening, almost to worried to ask. Amanda had also looked up once she noticed Olivia.

"Actually not," Olivia replied trying to keep her cool, a practice that took many years to learn. "I was just told that our new Sargent that was suppose to be coming in next week, decided he didn't want to join SVU, and is going to join someplace else." Both the detectives widened their eyes. "So now we're still short staffed and this Rosenberry case is driving me up the wall and it's only been going on for two days!" She exclaimed as she rubbed her temples.

Fin noticed the tension within Olivia and went up to her. "Liv, are you sure you should be here today?" He asked his long time friend.

Olivia sighed in frustration. "I'm fine, Fin," She assured as she walked to her office. "I'm just tired of the load of bull!"

Fin trailed off behind Olivia into her office, leaving the other detectives behind. He closed the door shut as Olivia sat down in her chair, propped her elbows on the desk and let her head fall into her hands.

"Liv," Fin started off gently. "Are you okay?"

Olivia sighed a little bit more compassionatly this time. "I'm not sure. I'm trying my best to wrap my mind around this whole case and be low on staff isn't helping and-"

"Woah, wait a minute." Fin inturupted. "I'm talking about personal Liv, not working Liv."

Olivia looked up at him. "Nothing's going on. I just haven't been sleeping well." Olivia stated, trying to avoid conversation.

"Because of Dodds?" Fin asked shortly.

The relization had finally hit Olivia, and all she could do was nod. "Yeah," She said as her voice slightly cracked. "That and the fact that Delaney Rosenberry has basically almost been orphaned." She had one single tear shed down her cheek. "It's kind of hard to fall asleep knowing that."

Fin sympothetically nodded, and walked closer to the Lieutenant. "I know, but at least right now she's with people who can help her." Fin hadn't even met the girl, yet he knew how troubled her life was.

Olivia sniffed, fighting back her tears. "It's just not fair that a sweet young girl like that has to go through something like this. I just don't understand why a parent would want to hurt their own children like that." These were one of those cases that effected Olivia personally. In Olivia's eyes, Delaney was like a fragile vase. If she gets pushed to far to the edge, she will eventually fall and break.

* * *

A couple hours after Olivia almost had a mental breakdown, she found herself in the office of ADA Rafael Barba. Both of them had been waiting for nearly an hour for Jamie to come and discuss more about her assult, and the possibilities of going to trial. Olivia hated that Barba wanted to speak with Delaney about testifying, but since she was the only witness to the assult, they had to try her.

Barba had started to become restless when it was nearly two hours that Jamie hadn't showed up. He slammed his papers on his desk as another call to the victim failed. Olivia sighed and hung up the phone.

"It's a little hard to help prep Miss Young for trial when she's not even here!" Barba said getting irritated.

"Calm down Barba," Olivia reassured. "Richard isn't even being arraigned until tomorrow. Don't you think we might be rushing this?"

Barba sighed. "I just want to get this done, out of the way, quick and painless." He rubbed his temples with his thumb and forefinger. "I have a gut feeling this trial is going to be a tough one. I just hope Buchanan doesn't drag Delaney through the mud."

The thought of Delaney being bagered on the stand by Buchanan made her feel sick inside. Him asking her questioned about her illnesses and digging deeper into her thoughts made her spine shiver. She had seen Buchanan bring victims to tears, and Delaney was an easy target.

Olivia felt her cell phone buzz in her pocket. She opened up the call, not even getting a chance to look at the number/caller ID.

"Benson," She said in her professional tone, not sure if it was a work call or personal call.

"Lieutenant Benson?" It was Jamie's voice. She sounded nervous and anxious.

"Jamie, where are you? We've been waiting at the DA's office for you for nearly two hours!" Olivia exclaimed. She noticed Barba become more alert of the conversation.

"I'm so sorry Lieutenant but..." Jamie paused as she breathed in heavily. "I'm not going to be able to make it."

Olivia's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" Barba came closer to Benson to try and heard some more of the conversation.

"I mean that I'm not pressing charges anymore!" She was on the verge of tears. "I decided last night that I can't face Richard on the stand."

Olivia felt something off inside her voice. "Jamie," she said calmly. "Please rethink this. We have to nail this guy and we need all the help we can get."

"I'm so sorry, Lieutenant." Jamie sniffed. "I've already made my decision." She let out a hugh breath. "I'm going back to Oregon with my parents."

Olivia's eyes widened even more. "You're leaving Manhattan?" At this moment Barba took her phone from her ear and put it on speak-phone.

"Again, I'm sorry, but my decision has been made." Jamie had suddenly sounded a bit more confident. "I'm already walking through the airport. I'm leaving Manhattan and the memories with it." She paused for a moment, most likely listening to an intercom. "I have to board my plane. Once again, I'm sorry Lieutenant." With that, Jamie Young hung up the phone.

Olivia pursed her lips together and put her phone back in her pocket. Barba went around his desk and sat down angrily.

"Well I guess we're going to have to drop the rape charges!" Barba exclaimed and discouraged.

"Now hold on Barba, we still have the child abuse case to persue." Olivia said.

Barba sighed. "Well, I guess your right." He got back up out of his chair and faced Olivia. "I'm going to have to talk with Delaney then. She's now our only victim."

Olivia really did not want to call Delaney to the stand. She silently wished there was some other way. Deep down, she knew that wasn't possible. "Okay," she nodded. "You and I will go down their with Carisi as soon as possible."

Barba raise an eyebrow. "Any reason why Carisi is coming down with us?"

Olivia shrugged. "Delaney seemed to have found a strong liking to Carisi. She's more open when he's around." She shook her head as her and Barba started walking towards the door. "I've never seen a young girl so open and comfortable around a man with such a tramatic expirence behind her." The two walked out of Barba's office together.

* * *

Olivia and Barba, plus Carisi, made their short walk over to 'The Save Haven home for girls'. Carisi was almost giddy to see Delaney again, but he knew not the get over excited since they were only seeing her on business terms. Still, he couldn't wait to see how she was coping after the eventful days of yesterday. His brotherly insticts were kicking in again.

Carisi was the first to walk up the stairs to the door, Barba and Olivia behind him. He rang the doorbell and waited for a short moment. An auburn haired woman with pale skin opened the door. She was dressed in a blue blouse with a black skirt and black work jacket.

"Hello, may I help you?" She asked quite perky.

Before Carisi could speak, Olivia stepped in front of him. "Yes, I'm Lieutenant Benson of the Special Victims Unit." She gestered towards Carisi and Barba. "This is Detective Carisi and District Attorney Rafael Barba."

"I'm Tessa Sims," Tessa stuck her hand out as Olivia shook it. "May I ask why you are here?"

"We would like to talk to one of the girls who is staying here." Carisi piped up. "Her name is Delaney Rosenberry. She came in last night. She..." He slightly softened his voice. "She has bandages around her wrists from cuts."

Tessa's face became more alert. "Oh yes, Delaney. I'll call her down." She turned her head towards a pair of stairs. "Delaney, someone's hear to see you!" She called out. She turned her head back towards the officers and laywer. "It really is sad what happened to the girl, but I should warn the men that some of these girls are really sensitive towards men. I would hope you all would understand why."

The officeres and the laywer nodded. After another short moment, they heard a couple steps coming from the stairs. Carisi poked his head inside the building. Delaney walked down the steps, her left hand holding onto the rail. She had on a pair of ripped up blue jeans, a black tanktop and a red and black flannel. Her bandages where still around her wrists. She look a bit confused until she saw Carisi at the door, and her face light up like a Christmas tree.

"Sonny!" She exclaimed as she quickly ran down the stairs.

Carisi opened his arms as the young girl fell into them. "Hey kiddo! You doing alright?"

Delaney nodded. She pulled away from Carisi and faced Olivia. "Hello Lieutenant."

Olivia smiled slightly. "It's nice to see you again, Delaney." She gestered towards Barba. "Delaney, this is Mr. Barba, the district attorney."

"Oh," Delaney said, a bit confused. "It's nice to met you, Mr. Barba." Barba nodded and slightly waved.

Tessa Sims spoke up from behind. "You all can speak with Delaney up in her room. It's more private in there."

The four walked up the steps into the hallway of rooms. They paused when Delaney opened up her door, and walked inside. It was a small but comforting room. She had a single sized bed, a desk and chair, a dresser and closet, and even a small TV attached to her wall. Delaney sat down on her bed, Carisi sitting next to her. Olivia sat down in her chair and Barba stood behind her.

"So, what are you all here for?" Delaney asked curiously.

"Well," Olivia started. "It turns out that... Jamie isn't going to press charges anymore."

Delaney raised her eyebrow. "Wait, so my dad's getting out of jail?" She asked worried. She looked over at Carisi. "Please tell me I'm not going back to him." Her eyes started to water.

"No sweetheart." Carisi said as he rubbed the back of her head. "He's staying because we have him on what he did to you." He looked at her bandaged wrists.

Delaney looked down as she blinked away her tears. "So, what does this mean for me?"

"Miss Delaney," Barba said delicatly, understanding the circumstances. "We are going to need you to testify."

Delaney's eyes widened. "Testify?" she started breathing heavy. "Against my father!"

"Woah Delaney calm down sweetie." Olivia tried to comfort the girl.

Delaney felt her hands become sweaty. "I, I can't do that. I can't face him on the stand!" Carisi wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Delaney look at me." Carisi said as Delaney looked up at him. "I'm going to be there the whole time. I won't go anywhere. You don't have to look at anyone else but me."

Delaney felt her body start to shake. "You promise?" She breathed out.

Carisi nodded. "Of course I do. I won't let anyone hurt you." Delaney laid her head on Carisi's chest.

"So, when do I need to testify?" Delaney asked, her breathed still heavy.

"We're not sure yet. Richard is being arraigned tommorrow. We might need you to be there." Barba explained to the young girl.

Delaney's breath started to go back to normal. "Okay, if I need to be there I will."

Olivia smiled lightly and patted the young girls knee. "You're very brave, Delaney." Delaney shrugged at her response as Carisi continued to rub hair.

* * *

The SVU crew sat on a bench right behind Buchanan's table. Delaney sat in the middle of Carisi and Amanda on the bench, Olivia and Fin on the other side of Carisi, nervously waiting for her father to come in to be arraigned. She was wearing a pink dress with a brown belt, something she found she didn't wear very often, along with actually curling her hair. She held onto Carisi's hand for dear life, but he didn't seem to mind much.

While both Barba and Buchanan were filing through papers, the bailiff brought in Richard. Delaney swallowed hard as she watched her father walk and stand next to his laywer. Amanda noticed how tense she was and patted her knee.

The bailiff stood Richard next to Buchanan. He looked back at Delaney and glared at her. Delaney felt her heart start to beat faster as she dug her head back into Carisi's shoulder for comfort. Richard scoffed and rolled his eyes, turning back to the judge who was beginning to sit down.

"What's the case, Mr. Brown?" The judge asked his Court Clerk.

"The people vs. Richard Rosenberry, your honor." The Clerk replied.

"How does the defendent plead?" The judge asked Buchanan.

"Not guilty!" Richard exclaimed, causing most of the SVU crew, including Delaney, to roll their eyes.

"What do you say, Mr. Barba?" The judge asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

Barba cleared his throat. "Your honor, Mr. Rosenberry is accused of abusing his fourteen year old daughter after she walked in on him sexually assaulting another woman..."

"Objection," Buchanan butted in. "Your honor, those charges were dropped after the woman left the state."

The judge nodded. "Agreed, Mr. Barba please stay on the case."

Barba internally rolled his eyes and continued to speak. "The defendant is accused of slicing the wrists of his fourteen year old daughter with a knife. He then left his daughter bleeding where she crawled into the bathroom and nearly bleed to death. She was found by Detective's Carisi and Detective Rollins where one of them carried her out and took her to the ambulance." He took a moment and flipped through some papers. "He also has a history of sexual assults against females and in one case a minor. We believe he is unfit of continuing to take care of his daughter."

The judge nodded and turned to Buchanan. "The defense."

Buchanan held his hand out. "Your honor, Delaney Rosenberry has anxiety, depression, and is borderline bipolar. Teens with these mental illness' commonly harm themselves, most usually cutting themselves. Now isn't it possible that she could have harmed herself, and her father had just gone out to get help?"

"That could have worked." Barba inturupted. "but when Mr. Rosenberry came back, he was carrying two cases of liqiour and a pack of cigarettes. That doesn't sound like he was trying to find help."

"I have to agree with Mr. Barba." The judge said in a boring tone. "Mr. Rosenberry," Richard focused his eyes on the judge. "You will be sent to Rikers on no bail pending trial. That is all." The judge stated as he banged his gavel.

Richard turned around and faced his daughter. "You little brat!" He screamed at her. "Look what you've done! You've messed up everything!" Buchanan tried to turn his client away, but he didn't comply. Amanda and Olivia tried to get Delaney away as Carisi and Fin stood up to the man.

"Hey, you don't get to talk to her anymore!" Carisi all but yelled back. He felt more powerful when he defended Delaney.

The bailiff tried to take Richard away, but Richard pulled away from his restraint. "I'm not gonna let that little teenage tramp get away with this!" He ran over to Delaney and grabbed her arm with his handcuffed hands. Delaney let out a massive shriek as he tried to pull her over the posts between them.

Carisi pushed Richard away from Delaney as more officers pulled him away. Delaney scurried away and found herself in Amanda's arms, since Carisi was busy and Amanda was someone else she was comfortable with.

Richard cursed at his daughter and grunted as the other officers, along with Olivia and Fin, dragged him away. Delaney let her tears fall unshamingly from her sudden fright. She had so suddenly gotten used to the feeling of being safe and secure, she had almost forgot how fragile she really was. Amanda held the girl in her arms, continuing to tell her that everything was going to be okay; but was it really?

Once Carisi noticed that Richard was finally gone, his first priority was to make sure Delaney was safe. He turned around and saw Amanda holding the crying girl in her arms. He walked up to her and squated down to face her.

"Sweetheart are you okay?" He asked in as soft of voice as he could.

Delaney didn't say anything. She simply transferred from Amanda's arms into Carisi's. He now held the girl into his arms, and slightly rocked her back and forth. "It's okay, it's okay, everything's alright Laney." He repeated like Amanda had done before. He looked down at the girl as his face became long. This girl was more broken than he thought.

* * *

 **Well, didn't that end well? :P Sorry this is probably going to be up late, but... yeah just sorry. Also I don't know much about court either, so yeah. On a serious note, I'm starting school again in one week, and since it's my freshman year I'm probably going to be very busy. So I've decided to make Saturday my main day for uploading chapters. Now note, this isn't always going to work out like that, I'm just saying that it will most likely end up being that way. Thank you so much for those who have kept up with this story and reviewed. See you all next time!**

 **~PrettyFlower99**


	6. Multiple Threats

**Hey followers! So I went to my first day of high school and well... it was interesting. I got lost a lot in the hallways. :( Now who's ready for some SVU fanfiction? I would also like to point out that the scene with Amanda and Carisi in chapter four is based off the love scene between Michonne and Rick from season 6 episode 10 of The Walking dead. I have no idea if any of you have seen TWD, but it's my all time favorite show (next to SVU, of course) and I love Richonne so freaking much! Side note, this chapter is going to get pretty intense so I just wanted to warn you all. Alrighty then, let's go!**

* * *

 _"Daddy, please don't hurt me! I'll be good I promise!" A six year old Delaney Rosenberry begged her much younger looking father. Tears streamed down her face as her father dragged her by the arm into his bedroom. Delaney had tried to make herself a bowl of Apple Jacks cereal, and when she went to get the milk, she dropped the heavy gallon, sending the dairy spilling all over the floor._

 _Richard plopped Delaney onto his bed. He tightly grabbed both the tiny child's hand into his left hand. He sent the backed off his right hand flying across the cheek of the child. Delaney whalled out as he sent his hand flying against her cheek again. She pulled her tiny hands out of her fathers grip and squirmed her body off the bed. She ran to the door to try and open it, but found it locked. She squealed when she felt her father's barbaric and rough hands grip around her small waist._

 _Her father flung her onto the bed, and fell on top of her. He pinned her tiny arms above her head. She tried to escape under her father, but the heavy weight on her tiny body wouldn't let her get very far. She knew exactly what her father was trying to do._

 _"Daddy, please don't do it!" The little girl cried. "It hurts so much when you do it. I promise to be good!"_

 _"It's too late for that, Delaney." The father bellowed over his daughter. "You shouldn't have tried to run away." He tilted his head and grinned menacingly. "Would you like me to call Uncle Samuel? I'll make sure he brings the camera."_

 _Little Delaney shook her head. "No, please don't call Uncle Samuel!" She knew exactly what would happen if her so-called-Uncle came, and that was an even worse pain that she didn't want to endure._

 _Richard turned his evil grinned into an angry frown. "Fine, but if you scream at all..." He whispered in his daughter's ear. "I will make sure it's the worst pain you will ever go through." He straightened his head up. "Now, let's get this over with, shall we?" He licked his lips seductively and reach his hand down towards his daughters pants._

"Miss Rosenberry?" Delaney's head sprung up when her ears recongized her last name. She was sitting on the stand in the court room she would appear in the next few days. It had been nearly three weeks since her father had been arrested. Her eyes met with Barba, who was prepping her for trial. He looked mostly concerned with a streak of compassion dancing across his face. Her eyes moved slightly over to see Carisi leaning on the table, staring back at her just like Barba was, a little bit more compassion than the Cuban man.

Delaney's face became red from embarrassment. "Um... I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" she asked.

Barba nodded. "Yes, Miss Rosenberry, how old were you when you were taken into the custody of your father?"

"I was six years old." Delaney said shortly.

"And when did the abuse start?" Barba followed up.

Delaney swallowed hard as she tried to recall her six year old hazzy memories. "I believe about a month or so into living with my father. My... memory is a bit fuzzy." She fiddled with her thumbs nervously. She pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and breathed heavily.

Barba cleared his throat and approached the stand. "Miss Rosenberry, if you are comfortable talking about it..." Delaney knew just what he was talking about. "We really need you to go ahead and tell us about your past abuse."

Delaney felt herself cringe at the thought. "Do I have too?" She asked as she glanced over towards Carisi.

Carisi came a bit closer. "Laney, I know this must be hard, but getting some of this out now, will make it somewhat easier in the actual court."

Delaney sighed and looked down, unable to look at the men in front of her. "Um, in the beginning it was mostly just verbal abuse. Calling me worthless and a waste of space was one of the most common ones. Then..." She shut her eyes to keep her tears inside. "it became physically violent." Her voice cracked a tiny bit. "He'd slap me in the face a lot and that caused a bunch of nosebleeds. He'd sometimes pick me up and throw me onto the floor when I got on his nerves for whatever reason. A couple of times before he kicked me in chest, and my ribs broke. When the doctors asked, I just told them I ran into a corner or something." She opened her eyes back up, but refrianed from looking at the men. "Bumps and bruises were just a part of my body. I can't remember the last time I didn't have a bruise on my body." Once she had finished, she looked up at the detective and lawyer.

Carisi bit down on his lip in anger as the DA swallowed hard, and uncomforably continued. "Miss Rosenberry, has your father ever used a knife on you before now?"

Delaney shook her head sideways. "No, last time was the only time he ever used a knife to me." She body shook as she remebered her horrid memory.

Barba shook his head. "Okay, I think we can be done for now. Thank you for your time, Miss Rosenberry."

Delaney stood up and walked off the stand. She stood feeling awkward after pouring her heart out about her past abuse. She felt terrified about having to go against her father. She just prayed that he wouldn't get away with it. If he didn't... she was too terrified to think about what would happen.

"Hey Laney-bug," Carisi piped up. Laney-bug had become her newest of nicknames Carisi had come up with. "You feeling okay?"

"Uh, I mean I guess so." Delaney replied uncomfortable. She looked over and noticed Barba was leaving the courtroom. "I guess I'm just nervous."

"Hey, I understand that." Carisi said and looked at the time on his phone. "Well I don't have to take you back for a little while. Do you want to go get something to eat?"

Delaney nodded. "Yes, I am starving! I feel like I could eat a whole pizza!"

Carisi smiled. "Is that your way of saying you want to go get some pizza?"

Delaney pursed her lips. "Maybe...?" she said as her eyes wondered the room, ending in a chuckle.

Carisi chuckled as well. "Okay sure, we can grab a slice or two of pizza." He wrapped his arm around Delaney's shoulder as they walked out of the courtroom.

* * *

Carisi had taken Delaney to a pizza place that wasn't far from the courthouse. He knew that the girl needed a break from all the commotion going on in her life. The poor girl went from living in an abusive home for the past eight years to living in a safe home and having to go to trial. Giving her mental illnesses with it, she could only handle so much.

As the two always did, they found themselves laughing over some silly story either about Carisi and his family or Delaney's dysfunctional school days.

"So yeah, that's pretty much the story of how I help my friends get our sixth grade English teacher fired." Delaney explained as Carisi tried not to burst out into a fit of laughter.

Carisi whipped a tear from his eye and breathed heavily. "Oh man, Delaney that's a real good story." He took a drink of his coffee and set it down and whispered. "If only I could do that with the people who work at 1PP."

Delaney laughed as she bit into a slice of her pizza. "So Sonny, do you have a girlfriend?" She asked after she swallowed her pizza.

Carisi eyes widened. Him and Amanda hadn't really made anything 'offical' yet. "No, I mean not really, I mean I have friends who are girls but-"

"Whoa Sonny!" Delaney interupted, overwhelmed by his sudden stammering. "I was just kidding around, no need to get frantic."

Carisi's face turned red from embarassment as Delaney laughed. "Oh," He replied shortly. "Well Amanda, Detective Rollins, and I are really good friends. Great friends even, but we're not 'together' I guess you would say." He really didn't know how to respond to that, and he wasn't really sure if him and Amanda were a thing yet. They didn't give it much talk, it was more action so far than it was talking.

"Oh, okay." Delaney replied perky. She played with the straw in her drink. "So what do you guys do together out of work?" She suddenly stopped playing with the straw and looked at Carisi. "I'm sorry, I'm usually not so nosy."

"Oh, it's fine, Laney-bug." Carisi replied cheerfully as Delaney took a sip of her Sprite. "Well, Amanda and I don't do a whole lot together out of work." _'Well, that I can tell you about, anyway.'_ He thought to himself. "I help her take care of her daughter a lot. I come and help her as much as I can. She's a single mom, ya know."

Delaney took her lips off the straw. "I didn't know Detective Rollins had a daughter."

Carisi shook his head. "She does," He took out his phone and swipped to a picture of her. "Her name is Jesse. She's almost nine months old. You can scroll through a couple of them if you want."

Delaney took the phone into her hands and smiled at the picture of the infant laying on her tummy. "She's adorable. She looks just like Detective Rollins." She scrolled through a couple photo's until she stopped at one. She tilted her head in confusion and turned the phone back to Carisi. "Who's that with Jesse?"

Carisi looked at the picture. "Oh, that's Noah. He's Lieutenant Benson's son. He's two now." The picture was of Noah holding Jesse at the bottom of a slide at the park.

Delaney turned the phone back to herself and stared at the photo for a moment more. "Noah must look like his dad. He doesn't really look like Lieutenant Benson."

"Well," Carisi said slowly as Delaney gave him his phone back. "Noah isn't biologically Lieutenant Benson's son. She was his foster mother and then she adopted him."

"Oh wow, that's amazing." Delaney said in awe. "What happened to his parents?"

Carisi squirmed in his set a bit. "Well, to put it mildly, his parents died."

Delaney creased her eyebrows. "How did they die?"

Carisi sighed heavily. "Maybe that's not the best story to tell now," He said as he remembered how Ellie Porter burned to death and how Johnny Drake shot up the court room. "But I will tell you one thing." He looked into Delaney's eyes as she looked back at into his. "She saved that little boy from what could have been a tragic life."

Delaney gave a crooked smile. "Kind of like how you saved me, from what could have been a tragic life."

Carisi tucked his lips under. He caressed her hand with his thumb. They both interlocked fingers as the propped their elbows on the table. "I guess you could say that." he said as he smiled bright, wetness in the corners of his bright blue eyes.

"Thank you, Sonny Carisi, for giving me a new life." Delaney said full of heart. "Thank you for making me feel safe again. Most of all, thank you for saving me from my dad."

Carisi sniffed back a tear. "You welcome, Delaney Rosenberry."

The both just smiled and looked at each other for a moment. Delaney blinked her eyes for a second, and suddenly Carisi wasn't there. In his place sat Richard, his eyes screaming with anger. He gripped his hand that was interlocked with Delaney's unitl both their hands were purple.

"You shouldn't have said that, Delaney." Richard said gritting his teeth. Delaney felt her body jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Samuel standing over her. He had a disposable camera in his other hand. He had a mischievously evil grin on his face.

Delaney turned her head back to Richard, hoping to see Sonny instead. To her bad luck, Richard was still there. Delaney tried to pull her hand away, but her father's grip was to tight. She suddenly began to panic. Her mind was telling her to run, but she couldn't move.

"Where do you think you're going?" Samuel said as he caressed her hair before slamming her face onto the table. He handing the camera to Richard as he used to free hand to pin Delaney's other arm down.

Delaney cried to herself softly as her body tensed up. "Please don't," She muffled softly. "No please don't! No, no, no, I don't want to."

"It's too late for that, Delaney." Richard mocked as he placed more pressure on her arm he was holding down. He bent over the table and got close in Delaney's face. "Now why don't you dry up them tears, and give Uncle Samuel what he wants."

Delaney began to have a panic attack. She squirmed under the heavy weight of her 'Uncle' who was about to abuse her. She propped her chin onto the table as a flash suddenly hit her eyes. Richard had already started to take pictures of her humiliation. She felt like she was six years old again, helpless and so innocent. That same innocence that was destroyed by the men in her life. They ruined her, both of them had. They were both the reason she had trouble sleeping at night. They were both the reason she was depressed and insecure. They were the reason she was in the mess she was right now. The only one who could fix it was her.

She closed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth togther. Her body tensed even more, but not with fear, with anger. She wasn't going to let them destroy her. "I said..."

Richard stopped taking pictures and looked down at his daughter. "What was that, you said?" He asked as he once again got closer to her face.

Delaney felt tears streaming down her face, but she was too heated to acknowledge them. She opened her eyes and looked into the eyes of her insane father. "I...said..."

"NO!" Delaney pushed herself into a standing position. The chair she was sitting in had fallen onto the floor. She looked behind her and noticed that Samuel wasn't there and he wasn't trying to assult her. She looked back in front of her and didn't find Richard standing there with a camera. Instead she found a startled and worriedsome Carisi, who was as well as her, standing up from his chair. His arms were out just in case she got out of control, he was able to get her and calm her down. Both of their breathes were heavy and forced from the fright.

"Delaney," Carisi said in between breathes. Everything had happened so fast he didn't have time to even think. "Honey what happened, are you okay?" He continued with caution. "You can tell me, okay. Everything's going to be just fine."

Delaney looked around and noticed that people had begun staring at her and Carisi. Some even began to lean over and whisper to other people around them. People with big eyes looking back and continuing to eat or talk to those at the same table, most likely talking about her. She looked back at Carisi, who's sad and concerned eyes made her realize what a fool she had made of herself. She had never had an outburst in public before, to her own suprise. She felt the tears well up in eyes as they quickly began pouring out. Her sudden boost of confidence seemed to have washed away. All the power she felt just a short moment ago was nothing else but humiliation.

Carisi slowly walked closer to her and continued talking. "Okay Delaney, and I think it would be best if I took you back home. Is that alright with you?"

Delaney didn't say anything in return. Instead she walked right passed Carisi and stormed out of the resturant. She was so disturbed and upset from her sudden hallucination she didn't even realize what she was doing. All she knew what to just get out of there.

"Delaney, wait!" Carisi exclaimed as he watched Delaney storm off. He quickly set a twenty dollar bill on the table and followed after her.

Delaney was walking down the sidewalk with her arms crossed and tears flowing like a river down her eyes. She had finally calmed down a bit but was still too distraught to focus on anything. Carisi however, was running like a mad-man trying to catch up with her. He wasn't sure what had gotten into her, but whatever it was wasn't a good thing.

"Delaney!" Carisi called out. Delaney whipped her head around at the sound of her name. She stopped walking so that Carisi could catched up with her. Carisi let the girl fall into his arms when he finally reached her. He rocked them back and forth to try and calm both themselves down.

"I'm sorry, Sonny." Delaney muffled. "I just didn't know what to do. That was the only way I knew how to stop it."

Carisi stopped rocking and bent down the face her. "It's okay, Laney. Everything's going to be fine." He ruffled her hair to try and comfort her. "But what did you mean by that was the only way to stop it? What happened to you, Honey?"

She took a moment to gather her thoughts before saying, "I saw him."

Carisi looked confused. "You saw who, Delaney?"

She whipped away the tears that were sticking to her cheeks. "My dad, I saw him!" She exclaimed, purposely leaving out Samuel's name. "He was right there; my dad was right in front of me. He was gonna... gonna," She suddenly stopped herself.

Carisi gentally grabbed her shoulders. "Laney, it's okay. You just had a hallucination; it happens to victims a lot." He felt bad for saying that she was victim right in front of her face, but he was just trying to make her feel better. He sighed. "Why don't I take you home, let you rest some?"

Delaney shook her head. "No please, I want to stay with you." she begged as she wrapped her arms around Carisi. "I'm too scared to be alone right now."

Carisi rubbed the back of Delaney's head. He didn't want to leave her alone either. If she had another outburst, he wanted to be there to help her out and to calm her down. He was too scared of what would happen if he wasn't there for her. "Okay Laney-bug," He said to keep her calm and make her feel safe. "Why don't you come down to the precinct with me for a while? You can relax in the break room and you can go and say hi to Lieutenant Benson and Detectives Rollins and Tutuola." He knew that his Lieutenant would not be very happy about letting her come in just to hang out, but he was just going to have to chance it this time. It was for Delaney's sake, so he prayed the Lieutenant would go easy on him.

Delaney nodded. "Okay, that sounds fine." she said and slightly smiled. Carisi smiled back at her as they walked back to the courthouse to retrieve the car.

* * *

The two step off the elevator into the 16th precinct. Delaney moved her head around, looking at the new scenery in front of her. To her own suprise, she had actually never been inside a police station before. It wasn't as busy as she thought police stations really were, but she just figured it must have been a slow day. Her eyes were suddenly fixed towards a poster. _'Congradulations, Sergeant Dodds.'_ She read in her head. _'Who's Sergeant Dodds?'_

Olivia walked out of her office and noticed Carisi and Delaney walking towards his desk. She stood for a moment, confused. Why was Delaney here? She was suppose to have already been back at her safe home. It made her feel unsure, so she met with them as soon as they reached his desk.

"Carisi," Olivia spoke. Both Carisi and Delaney looked at her. "Is there some sort of problem?"

For a moment, Carisi was confused until Olivia glanced over at Delaney, who had turn her head to look back at the poster. Carisi's eyes widened, understanding now what his Lieutenant was talking about. He started to feel nervous when Olivia had crossed her arms and raised one of her eyebrows. He swallowed and put his hand and Delaney's shoulder to get her attention. She suddenly turned her attention back to the adults.

"Hey Laney, do you mind going into the break-room for a moment?" He asked her. He pointed off towards the break-room. "It's right over there, okay?"

Delaney nodded. "Of course, I understand." She looked back at Olivia. "It's nice to see you again, Lieutenant Benson."

Olivia smiled as the girl walked past her. Her smile then turned into a frown. She looked back at Delaney until she was gone, and turned back to Carisi and began her questioning. "Would you like to explain to me why Delaney is up here?" She asked sternly.

Carisi let out a heavy breath. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant; Barba ended her prepping early. I could tell she was uneasy, so I took her to lunch with me since it was my lunch break. Everything was going fine until she had some type of hallucination and had a panic attack." He explained. "She said she saw her father."

Olivia nodded, understanding the situation a bit more. "Okay, but why didn't you take her back to her home, Carisi?"

He continued to explain. "I told her I was going to take her back home, and she freaked out even more. She said she wanted to stay with me, and I was really worried about her, so I told her she could come with me here for a while." Olivia's eyes widened at what her young detective informed her. "I called the safe home and explained that she was with me and that I'd bring her back in a couple of hours."

"That's not what I was concerned about." Olivia shook her head. "I just wish you would have informed me ahead of time." She noticed the guilt her young detective felt when he looked down at the floor. She sighed, feeling a bit guilty herself. "Okay," Carisi looked back up at her. "I don't mind this one time if she stay's for a while, but as long as she stays in the break-room. You can keep an eye on her from your desk."

Carisi nodded. "Yes ma'am." He replied and looked over towards Delaney, who was sitting at one of the tables, scribbling something down on some scratch paper. Olivia nodded back at her detective and walked off to do what she was going to do before. Carisi walked into the break-room to deliver the news to Delaney.

"Laney-bug," Carisi spoke once he opened up the door. Delaney looked up from her entertainment. "Lieutenant Benson said you could stay for a couple of hours, but she wants you to stay in here. Is that okay?"

Delaney nodded and smiled. "That's perfectly fine." She replied bubbly.

Carisi chuckled. "Alright, come and get me if you need me or if you're ready to go back home." He reached in his wallet and handed her a five dollar bill. "If you want a snack or a drink, you can get one from the vending machine."

"Thank you," Delaney replied and put the bill in her pocket. Carisi began to shut the door, but Delaney stopped him. "Wait Sonny!" Carisi opened the door back more to her the girl.

"Yeah?" He replied back.

Delaney squirmed a bit in her seat. "Who is Sergeant Dodds?"

Carisi's face became long at her question. "Oh, Sergeant Dodds." He said slowly. Delaney noticed the sadness in his body. "He was our Sergeant for a couple of months, and a fine one he was. He was very dedicated to his work."

"He must have done something good to get a congrates poster?" Delaney pondered.

"Yeah," Carisi replied shortly. "He was moving units. He was going to join the terrorism unit."

Delaney cringed. "That sounds really scary."

Carisi half-heartly chuckled. "Yeah, it does, doesn't it; but he never got to know."

"Why?" Delaney asked. "Did he end up going somewhere else?"

Carisi looked Delaney in the eye. "He was shot." Delaney's face became long as well. "On his last day at SVU. He died after he had a massive stroke." He didn't feel like giving her the details behind the tragedy.

"Oh my goodness." Delaney said shocked. "So... he's really gone? He doesn't have to suffer anymore?"

Carisi was a bit confused at first, but understood what she was trying to say. "No, he's not here anymore. But he's in a better place, now." Delaney nodded, but didn't say anything back. "Okay, well I'm getting back to some of my paperwork. If you need anything, come and get me, okay?"

Delaney nodded again as Carisi shut the glass door. She leaned back in her chair and pushed her hair back from out of her face. All she could think about was the death of Sergeant Dodds.

* * *

Carisi spent the next hour and a half checking paperwork and checking up on Delaney in the break-room, but mostly checking up on her. He really didn't want to have to take her home soon. He wished he could take her back home with him, so he would know that she was safe. He knew for obvious reasons he couldn't do that, but that still didn't hold up his thoughts.

Fin and Amanda walked off the elevator. Carisi had been so focused on Delaney he had forgotten that they weren't even there. "Hey, where have you guys been?"

"Out in the streets, asking about our Jane Doe we found in the dumpster." Amanda replied as she came behind Carisi. She looked up into the break-room and noticed Delaney in there. She had stopped her doodling on paper and was just sitting there, staring into space. "What's Delaney doing in the break-room?"

"Oh, she had a panic attack and I took her here to keep an eye on her for a while." Carisi explained to his co-worker.

"Oh, poor girl." Amanda replied. "She can't ever get a break can she?"

"It's a shame." Fin replied shortly.

Abruptly, a shriek was blurred out and entered to eardrums out of Detectives. Carisi's mind automatically sent him running into the break-room. Fin and Amanda were behind him, Olivia running out of her office to follow them.

Carisi burst open the door with all his strength. It took him half a second to find Delaney in the corner behind the vending machine, screaming her lungs out. He quickly got to her on his knees and put her in his arms. "It's okay, it's okay, calm down Laney." He says soothingly. His co-workers and boss stood just a few feet away from him at the door, watching him with the teenager.

"I saw him again. He tried to hurt me!" Delaney began to calm herself down now that Carisi was with her.

Amanda came next to Carisi and Delaney to help her as well. "Delaney, he can't hurt you anymore. He's never going to be able to hurt you again."

Delaney's screams had quickly turned into heavy, forced breathes. After a few minutes, she finally spoke. "I'm okay now. I'm okay, I was just really scared. I am so sorry."

"Delaney, that is a completely normal." Olivia explained. "You don't have to apologize for anything." she cleared her throat before she continued. "But I do think it would be best to take you back to your home."

"Okay, I'll take her back." Carisi piped up as he got off his knees.

"Actually I want Amanda to take her back home." Olivia stated sternly.

Carisi and Amanda looked at each other, almost shocked at Olivia's sudden orders. Delaney was a bit confused, and a bit saddened at the Lieutenant's orders. She would have preferred Carisi to take her back home, but was still very comfortable with Amanda taking her home.

"Okay," Amanda said a bit uneasy. "Let's go, Laney." She put her hand gentally on the back of Delaney to walk her out of the break-room.

Delaney looked up at Carisi. "Bye Sonny." She said as she gave him one last hug.

Carisi sighed. "Bye Delaney." He replied back.

Delaney let go as Amanda walked her out of the break-room and to the elevator. Olivia watched them get on the elevator. Once the doors closed, she turned back to Carisi.

"My office, now!" She said sternly towards Carisi as she turned her back and walked into her office. Carisi bit his lip in guilt as he slowly followed behind. Fin patted the man on his shoulder, giving him some support before he faced his superior officer.

Olivia walked behind her desk as Carisi closed the office door. Carisi felt anxious to hear what his boss was going to say. Olivia placed her hands on her desk and looked up at her detective.

Carisi started talking first. "Look Lieutenant, I'm sorry for what happened with Delaney. I should have took her home and..."

Olivia raised her hand and stopped him. "Carisi that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." Carisi looked back at her confused. "I wanted to talk about your relationship with Delaney."

Carisi was still confused. "What do you mean?" He asked concerned.

"I mean that you and Delaney have been getting close." Olivia stated.

Carisi raised his eyebrows. "I care for her. I make sure she's okay and that I'm there for her if she needs me."

Olivia tilted her head and sighed. "Carisi, I know that you care for her, but you don't have to be responsible for her."

"I don't consider myself to be responsible for her. I just want to be there for her." Carisi disagreed respectively.

Olivia sighed again in frustration. "Carisi, I don't want you to get attached to her. If they find any of her family members she'll go to them. If not, she'll go into foster care. I hate to say this to you but once this case is closed you might never see her again."

Carisi felt miserable at the thought of never seeing Delaney again. It made his stomach feel sick and his body go weak. He felt tiny beads of sweat on the back of his neck. If anything were to happen to Delaney and he wasn't able to reach her or save her... he couldn't live with himself.

Olivia noticed the sudden change in Carisi's body, and felt sympathy for him. She walked out from behind her desk and put a hand on her younger detective's shoulder. "Carisi, this doesn't mean you can't care for her. I just don't want you to get too attached to her. Because when you get too attached, and then suddenly they're taken away from you, it can hurt. I don't want that to happen to you."

Carisi nodded at his Lieutenant. "Yes ma'am," He said shortly.

Olivia nodded back to him. "You're dismissed."

Carisi turned his back and walked out of the office. He went over to his desk and sat down. He looked through the clear glass door of the break-room where Delaney had her panic attack only a few long moments ago. He thought back to when Delaney was in the hospital after her wrists were slit, and how happy and bubbly she was when she felt safe. He had never seen a child so thrilled before, and that happened because he saved her. He saved her from her father who made her feel scared and insecure. He could save her once, but could he save her again?

* * *

Amanda pulled in next to 'Safe Haven' and put the car in park. She turned her head towards Delaney, who hadn't said a word the whole ride. She stared out the window with her knees to her chest the whole time. Amanda reached her hand out and put it on the young girls shoulder. Delaney tensed slightly at the sudden touch, but relaxed when she saw Amanda's face.

Amanda smiled at her. "Do you want me to take you up to your room?" She asked, almost slipping into her 'mom voice'.

"Um sure, that'll be fine." Delaney replied back, unbuckling her seatbelt.

Amanda unbuckled her seatbelt as well and opened the door. She and Delaney walked up the steps to the door. Delaney knocked and a few moments later Tessa Sims opened up the door.

"Hi Miss Tessa," Delaney said. "Can I bring Detective Rollins into my room for a couple minutes?"

"I don't see why not." Tessa replied. She looked at Amanda. "I guess I haven't met you." She stuck her hand out. "I'm Tessa Sims."

Amanda shook her hand. "Detective Amanda Rollins, nice to met you." She followed Delaney up the stairs after meeting with Tessa. They walked down a hallway and stopped when Delaney found her room. She opened the door and walked over to her bed and sat down. Amanda stood next to her desk.

"I hope you get some rest. I know what a long day you've had." Amanda said, not really knowing what else to say to her. Delaney shrugged in response. Amanda could tell something was wrong with the girl. She bent down to face her. "Do you need to talk about something? Cause if you do you know I'll stay and listen."

Delaney looked down for a moment. "I'm just tired. I'm tired of living with these bad memories." She looked back up at Amanda. "Everytime I close my eyes to sleep I see him trying to abuse me. I can't even get through one good night of sleep." She closed her eyes and sighed. "They haven't found anyone else in my family yet; not even my brother." She paused for a moment. "I just don't want to be alone anymore."

Amanda rubbed the back of the girls head and pulled her into her arms. "I'm sorry you feel this way. If you ever need a girl to talk to, you can talk to me, okay?"

Delaney nodded. "Thanks Amanda." She quickly pulled away awkwardly. Amanda felt it was strange, but didn't give it much thought. "I'm gonna get some rest now."

"Okay," Amanda said and got onto her feet. "I'll see you later, Delaney."

"Bye Amanda." Delaney said emotionless and looked back to the other wall.

Amanda was suprised at her sudden change in mood, but realized that her sudden mood change was apart of her being bipolar. Amanda bit the inside of her cheek to find the right thing to say. When she couldn't think of anything, she walked over to the door and put her hand on the doorknob. "Bye Laney," She said and closed the door, and made her way back to her car.

* * *

Richard looked at the clock that was hanging up in the meeting room of Rikers. It was nearly 5:30 p.m., and his visitor was almost running late. That aggravated him to the core. One of his exes used to be late to everything. After roughing her up a bit, she was never late again.

He heard the jail doors opened up, and Samuel walk into the meeting room. He smirked at his long term friend in orange. "Well look who we have here. Richard Rosenberry in orange; this is a sight I thought I'd never see."

"Can it, Sam!" Richard exclaimed back. He rubbed his face. "If it weren't for my screaming daughter I wouldn't be in this mess." He shook his head.

Samuel took a seat in front of Richard. "I heard they haven't found of family to take in Delaney yet."

Richard scoffed. "And they aren't. Vicki didn't have anyone and neither do, and Stevie? God know's where he is. Haven't seen him in two years."

Samuel got closer to Richard's face and whispered. "What are we going to do with her if they can't find anyone."

Richard shrugged. "I guess we'll figure that out when we get there."

Samuel pulled his cheeks up into a sinister grin. "Are you ready for the fun to start?"

Richard pulled the same smile in response. "You know I'm always ready. Have you pick anyone out yet?"

Samuel chuckled. "Oh man, I picked out some great one's." He leaned in closer and whispered something into Richard's ear.

Richard moaned at his response. "Oh Sam! That's great, that's so great!"

"Isn't it great?" Samuel gloated with pride.

"But how are we going to pull it off?" Richard whispered.

"Oh, I have a great plan!" Samuel gloated again. He got even closer to Richard and began to explain the plan to him.

* * *

Carisi had been sitting at his desk, trying hard to finish up some paperwork. All he could think about for the past two hours was Delaney. He desperately wanted to call her and make sure she was okay. After a while he finally gave into his thought, and called her from his cell phone.

After a couple rings, Delaney finally answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Delaney, it's Sonny. Are you okay?" He asked her impatiently.

"I'm fine." Delaney replied emotionless.

Carisi thought the tone in her voice was strange. "Are you sure? Is anything bothering you that you want to talk about?"

"No, I'm fine." Delaney replied in the same dull tone.

Carisi nodded, figuring that she was just tired from a long day. "Alright, I was just checking in on you. Are you absolutely sure you are okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine!" Delaney replied, and Carisi could tell she was getting annoyed.

"Okay, I'll let you get some rest. Goodnight Laney-bug." Carisi said in a brotherly tone.

"Goodbye Dominick." Delaney said, now having some sadness behind her voice, and hung up the phone.

Carisi raised his eyebrows Delaney has never called him by his first name before. He set his phone down on his desk, and thought about his reccent conversation.

* * *

It had been a long while since Amanda took Delaney home. Olivia looked at her clocked and noticed it was almost nine. She decided to pack up and head home for the night. Once she got her laptop shut down, she grabbed her purse and headed out the door. When she opened the door, she heard her phone go off. She grabbed it out of her purse and look at the number. It looked like a number from the hospital.

"Benson," She answered skeptical. As she listened, her eyes widened. "When?" She answered frantically. She kept listening for a moment. "Okay, I'll be on my way!" She quickly ended the call and shoved her phone back in her purse, storming out of her office.

Amanda and Carisi, who were working on some paperwork, both were startled when they heard their boss frantically storming out of her office. Carisi quickly stood up. "Lieutenant, is everything alright?" He asked worried.

"No, I need you and Amanda to come with me." She said rapidly. "Delaney just tried to kill herself."

* * *

 **I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRRRRYYYYY!**


	7. Breaking Point

**So if you haven't already noticed, I have changed the title of the story from 'The Night that Everything Changed' to 'Saving the Lost Ones'. I feel like this title is more meaningful and interesting and related better to the story. I just felt like the old one was kind of cheesy in my own opinion. I just feel like this one is more professional. I hope you all think so as well. I am TRULY going to start treating this story properly, checking for errors and everything! I'm also very sorry for the lack of updates. School plus the extra curricular activities I do like dance and cheer and such haven't left me a lot of time to upload stories. I'll be updated on the weekends when I can! Now, onto the story!**

* * *

Sonny Carisi Jr. had only felt true fear twice in his life. The first time he ever had a gun pulled on him in the line of duty, and when Amanda was having labor complications with Jesse. Now, he was having that feeling for the third time, and that was with not knowing if Delaney was dead or not.

It made him fell sick to his stomach. He was feeling so confused. He didn't understand why she did it, yet he knew exactly why she did. He told himself that he would protect her, and he failed not only himself, but Delaney as well.

Carisi sat in the passenger seat of one of the squad cars. His elbows were propped up on his knees; his hands clasped together as he silently prayed that Delaney would be just fine. Olivia drove as fast as she could to the hospital. She had turned on the sirens and the lights to get them their quicker. Amanda sat in the backseat, just trying to comprehend what happened.

"I just... I can't believe I let this happen." Carisi said as he rubbed his face.

"Sonny, you had no idea this was going to happen." Amanda said from the back seat.

"I should have figured it out. She was acting so stranged after lunch." Carisi shook his head. "This is all my fault."

"Carisi no one could have predicted this would have happened. Don't blame youself for this." Olivia said to the nervous man.

Carisi sat back in his seat, and kept his mine on Delaney. _"Dear Lord, please let this little girl be okay."_ He prayed to himself. _"She still has so much to live for. Please don't take her away from us. Don't take her away from me!"_

* * *

A little less than thirty minutes later (due to late night Manhattan traffic), Olivia pulled into the parkinglot of the hospital. She had barely park the car when Carisi jolted opened the passenger door, got out, and slammed the door shut. He raced to the automatic sliding doors that entered into the emergency room part of the hospital.

The receptionist behind the counter stood up when she noticed the shaking Carisi enter the building. "Sir, can I help you?"

"Laney... where is she? Please tell me she's okay... please!" Carisi panted.

The receptionist looked at him confused. "I'm sorry sir. Who are you talking about?" She asked carefully.

Amanda and Olivia came into the building not a moment later. Amanda took Carisi over to the side to calm him down. Olivia turned to the receptionist and flashed her badge.

"Lieutenant Olivia Benson from the Special Victims Unit." She pointed behind herself. "This are my Detectives, Rollins and Carisi. We got a call saying that Delaney Rosenberry tried to commit suicide. Is she okay?"

The receptionist face became long. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Olivia stared back at the woman; all the blood draining from her face.

Carisi overheard the receptionist and felt his heart sink. "Oh no, please don't tell me she's gone." Amanda placed her arm around her secret lovers shoulder.

"We aren't really sure how she's doing. When she was brought in her pulse was very weak. She was completely pale and her heart rate was low." The receptionist explained. "We believe she swallowed multiple painkillers that were not prescribed to her." She sighed heavily. "We're flushing the drugs out of her system, but we're not sure if she's going to make it."

Carisi felt like he was hit with a ton of bricks. He felt as if his entire body went numb, but he was still able to stand. He turned away from his colleagues and faced towards the long hallway that entered into main part of the ER; the sugery rooms, patient rooms, and the waiting area. Delaney was back there dying and he couldn't do anything to help her. He felt Amanda's arm wrapped around his torso.

Olivia cleared her throat before speaking again. "Can we see her?" Her voice cracking a bit towards the end.

"I would recommend waiting until we've gotten all the drugs out of her system, or if she..." The receptionist paused as she glaced over at Carisi, carefully choosing her words. "The waiting room in right through those doors." She pointed towards the big double doors towards the left. "The social worker that takes care of her home should be in the waiting room."

"Thank you," Olivia nodded as the receptionist sat back in her seat. Olivia turned towards her two Detectives. She put her hand on Carisi's shoulder. "Let's go sit in the waiting room." Carisi nodded in response, and he gathered himself together as he walked into through the doors with the two women.

Tessa Sims was in the waiting room, pacing back and forth; her high heels clicking against the concrete floor. She was on the phone with someone, most likely one of the older girls from the home. She had a folded up paper in her other hand. She looked at the officers once they entered the room. "I'll call you back, Lindsey." She said into the phone and hung up. "Oh thank goodness you're here Detectives! These past few hours have been so overwhelming!"

Carisi put his hand out. "How did this happen? How was she able to do this?" He questioned.

Tessa let out a ragid breath. "When Delaney came home, she stayed in her room the whole time, which is kind of unusual for her. She likes to stay in the living room area and talk to the other girls." She paused to catch her breath. "She didn't even come down for dinner. When she finally came down, she said she was just getting a water out of the fridge. It turns out she stole some painkillers out of the medicine cabinet."

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows. "Painkillers?" She questioned. Medicine cabinet's should have been locked away so the girls couldn't get to them. _"We see how well that worked out."_ Olivia thought to herself.

"They belonged to Kayla Turner; she was taken by a family a couple months ago. She had a broken arm from an attack and the doctor prescribe them to her when she was in pain." Tessa explained. "When she left she didn't take them, so I guess Delaney picked her poison." Her cell phone buzzed in her hand. She slightly scoffed and answered the phone. "Yes?" She paused a moment to hear the other person on the line. "Okay Lindsey, can't you take care of that youself..." She paused another moment as she was interrupted, and rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'll figure it out." She stated and hung up her phone.

Amanda raised her eyebrow. "Is something wrong, Tessa?"

Tessa sighed. "The police are there to question. Some of the younger girls are having a meltdown. I could hear them crying in the background." She rubbed her temples. "The older girls are trying to get them to sleep and the police need to talk to me." She put her hands on her hips. "I have no idea what to do."

Olivia faced her palm out. "Okay, why don't you go back to the home and try to calm the girls down. My detectives and I will stay here with Delaney for you."

Tessa's face brightened up a bit. "Really?" She asked as she grabbed her car keys from behind a car. "Thank you so much Lieutenant Benson."

Olivia shook her head. "It's no problem, Miss Sims."

Tessa walked over and faced in front of Olivia. She lowered her voice in courtesy towards Carisi, whom Amanda was standing next to. "If Delaney doesn't make it while I'm gone..."

Olivia nodded. "I'll give you a call if I get any updates."

Tessa sighed in relief. "Thank you again, Lietenant Benson." She said. She walked over towards the door and pushed it open, but she didn't leave. She looked over towards Carisi, who was leaning up against the wall, and closed the door shut. She walked over to him and asked. "You're detective Carisi, right?" Carisi nodded in response, not able to say any words. Tessa cleared her throat and continued. "Delaney wrote this letter to you right before she swallowed the pills. I didn't read it but I brought it just in case."

Carisi took the letter from Tessa's hands and looked at the address. "To Sonny, From Delaney." He whispered to himself.

Tessa gave him a half smile. "Delaney really loves you, detective." She said and walked out the door.

Amanda was the first one to speak after Tessa left. "Are you okay?" She asked Carisi.

Carisi's face had gone completely pale. His whole body was numbed with the shock, and if it weren't for the wall he was propped up against, he'd feel like he'd fall to the ground. Having the letter in his hand didn't make him feel any better. Delaney could have written to anyone she had ever come into contacted with, and out of all those people, she choose Carisi. It made his stomach churn to think that Delaney's last thoughts... no, possible last thoughts were of him. His hand that was holding the letter starting to shake.

He finally answered back to Amanda saying. "I'm not really sure how I feel right now."

Olivia noticed her young detectives hand starting to shake. "Carisi, maybe you should take a seat."

Carisi nodded, and slowly guided himself to one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs. Amanda followed and sat next to him, wrapping her arm around him once again. He held the letter in his hand; just staring at the address part. "I'm too scared to open it." His voice shook.

Olivia stood in front of her Italian detective. "It's okay Carisi; you don't have to open it now. Open it when you are ready to see it."

Carisi nodded, and placed his elbows on his knees and his face in his palms. Amanda's hand slowly went down to the middle of his back. Olivia noticed the strange affection between her two detectives, but decided that Amanda was just trying to be caring towards Carisi. After all, the girl who was practically a little sister to him just tried to end her own life.

Olivia stared for a moment before speaking. "I'm going to go get a cup of coffee. Do you guys need anything?"

Carisi looked up at his Lieutenant. "No thank you, Lieu." He said and placed his head back down.

Amanda shook her head. "No thank you, Liv." Olivia nodded her head in response and went to go look for a cafeteria of some sort.

Carisi let out a frusterated breath as he picked his head up and slumped back into his seat. A part of him desperately wanted to open the letter to maybe try and get some answers on why Delaney would try to kill herself. Another part of him wanted to keep the seal closed and keep Delaney's last possible words in peace. Either way, he was conflicted with feelings.

"I wish I could have saved her." Carisi said sorrowly.

Amanda looked into her lover's baby blue eyes. "Sonny, she's going to be alright. She's gonna pull through." She encouraged him.

Carisi let out a heavy breath. "But what if she's not?" He noticed Amanda's face become long and expressionless. "She had her whole life ahead of her. She never had a chance in this world for fourteen years. Now she was finally given a small chance, and she kills herself."

"Sonny," Amanda said and put her hand around the back of Carisi's neck. "Delaney is going to be okay! Thinking like that's only going to make things worse on you and especially her. I know you love her and you want what's best for her, but the only thing we can do right know is pray and have faith."

Carisi's heavy heart slowly started to feel lighter. He gave Amanda a crooked smile before their lips were tied together. For a short moment, he felt a bit of relief and compassion. After their short and sweet kiss, Carisi gently tore his lips from hers, and gave her a small smile. It wasn't much, but it was there.

Carisi looked down at the letter and suddenly felt different. Something changed and he wanted to open the letter. No doubts or fears or anything. He wanted to open it, but he had to do it a certain way.

He stood up from his chair and started walked down towards the hallway. Amanda gazed at him confused. "Where are you going?" She asked, a bit concerned.

Carisi turned back to look at her. "I'm going to read this; I want to see what she said to me."

Amanda furrowed her brow. "Why can't you read it here?"

Carisi gave a long, sad pause. "I can't read it here. I need to be alone."

Amanda stood up from her chair as well and walked up to him. "You don't have to do this, you know that right?"

Carisi nodded. "I know, but it's better this way."

Amanda gave back a tiny smile and gave Carisi another small kiss on the cheek. He let Amanda fall into his arms as he rocked themselves from side to side for a short moment. He gave her a kiss on the head as he let go of their embrace, and walked down the hall to find somewhere to be in peace. Amanda watched as he left, and felt her love for him grow even more.

* * *

Carisi slowly paced himself down the hallways of the hospital. He felt his skin shiver as he walked passed the blood donation section, remembering both times he gave blood to save someones life. One was dead, and the other one was nearly there.

He walked a couple more steps before he found another small waiting room behind a giant glass window. It had about a dozen chairs and a receptionists desk, so it was most likely a waiting area for people about to get an X-ray or something along those lines. Nobody was inside and the door wasn't locked, so Carisi let himself in. He flipped on the light switch as he walk in; the crystal colored lights turned from dim to bright in a matter of seconds.

Carisi sat down in the first chair right next to the door. He took in a nervous breath as he looked at the address once more. "To Sonny, From Delaney." He read to himself like he had before. His fingers shook as he unraveled the folded paper and straightened it out. He took notice of the words being written in a black ink pen; just like the one she used to doodle with on the scratch paper in the office. He closed his eyes to prepare his emotions to read Delaney's word. After a short moment, he gentally lifted his lids back up and followed the words written on the paper.

 _"Dear Sonny,_

 _I know that once you read this you're going to be very disappointed in me. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't stay strong. I REALLY tried, but I couldn't live like this anymore. Always in constant fear, flinching when someone comes up behind me, having weird hallucinations and embarrassing myself in public; I couldn't live the rest of my life like that. I apprecitate that you and everyone at SVU tried to save me, but I was already long gone. It's not anybody's fault but mine. Please tell Amanda, Lieutentant Benson, Fin, and even Mr. Barba I'm sorry and that I love them. Also, give a kiss for Jesse and Noah for me, too. Even though I never got to met them, I loved them anyway. And Sonny, I love you most of all. I've only known you for about four weeks, but you've been a better father to me than my own dad has been for the past fourteen years. I hope I'll always be in your heart._

 _Love Always,_

 _Your Laney-bug."_

Carisi wasn't sure when the tears started to rain down his cheeks, but he noticed they had when he finished the letter. He folded the letter back up neatly and put it back in its envelope. He put it on the chair beside him and rubbed his face, trying so desperately not to just scream in anger. He couldn't even imagine what was going through Delaney's head as she was writing! All he wanted to do was to run to her, hug her, and make sure she was safe. What scared him most is that he might not ever get to do that again.

* * *

It had been almost three hours since they had gotten to the hospital. Fin had eventually came to be there for Delaney and his co-workers. He didn't know Delaney very well, but figured that she needed as much support as she could get. After all, she didn't really have anybody to care for her. It was the least he could do.

"So she just picked out some pills from the medicine cabinet and swallowed a bunch of them?" Fin asked, summarizing the recent events.

"To put it mildly, yes." Amanda replied to Fin.

Fin raised an eyebrow, still confused. "Aren't they supposed to have some sort of lock on all of that stuff so situations like this don't happen?"

Olivia shrugged. "They are _suppose_ to, but somehow that locked came off."

"Or if there even was a lock on the cabinet." Carisi added in. He had lost count of how many times he had prayed in the last few hours. He was nearly killing him inside that there still hadn't been any updates on Delaney. It only worried him more.

A nurse in blue scrubs and and clipboard came into the waiting room. "Is somebody here for Delaney Rosenberry?"

Carisi was the first to stand up. "We're all here for her." He took a breath to prepare his mind. "Is she okay?"

The nurse nodded. "Delaney is perfectly fine."

The women, plus Carisi, sighed in relief as Fin nodded in respect. Carisi felt a huge weight come off of his shoulders. The moment he felt as if his prayers hadn't worked, God shows him everything was alright. He took a mental note to remeber to visit his church this Sunday.

"Can we go back and see her?" Olivia asked.

"Only one person is allowed back at a time right now. Delaney is still asleep and we don't want her overwhelmed with a bunch of people in her room, especially cops." The nurse said, pointing out the exposed badge clipped to Amanda's pants. The nurse turned around and walked back down the hallway.

Fin came behind Carisi and slapped his back lightly. "You should go back, man. You're the one who's been stressing out about this the most."

Carisi sighed. "I want to Fin, but I don't know if I can face her."

"Sonny," Amanda said as she followed up next to the men. She stood in front of Carisi as they looked into each other's eyes. "You need to do this for Delaney. When she wakes up she's going to be scared and confused and probably embarrassed, and she's going to need someone who loves her to be there for her." She paused as she placed her hand on Carisi's shoulder. "Just do this for her. Do this because you love her."

Olivia was impressed, and strangly suprised at her detective's words. "She's right, Carisi. Delaney needs you more than ever."

Carisi looked from Amanda's eyes to down the hallway. Delaney's room was so close, yet so far from him. He wanted to see her more than anything, yet he was terrified to see her. The last time he talked to her, she was so depressed and lost at will. What will she be like after this? He'd never know if he didn't see her.

"Okay," Carisi said as he nodded his head. "Alright, I'll go and see her." He pulled himself away from his friends and made his way down the hallway.

It didn't take long for Carisi to find Delaney's room. He took in a ragid breath before putting his hand on the knob and slowly turned it. As he gentally pushed in the door, he felt his heart sink. His eyes were automatically fixed onto Delaney. She was laying completely still in the bed. A nasal cannula was put inside her nostrils to help her breathe better. She was hooked up to multiple machines that looked generally uncomfortable. Her skin was pale and the area around her eyes were purple. If the machine checking her vitals wasn't steadily beeping, Carisi would have thought she was dead.

Carisi bit his lip to hold back the tears trying to force themselves out. The day before, Delaney was so happy and bubbly. Sure, she wasn't perfectly fine, but she was still so lively and thriving. Until she had that moment in the pizzaria and the office, and then she changed. Just like that... she was nearly gone.

"Hey... Laney-Bug." Carisi stuttered. "It's me, Sonny." He walked away from the door and stood next to the bed Delaney was in. He placed his hand on Delaney's cheek. "I love you, sweetheart. I'm sorry I couldn't help you." He leaned down and placed a small kiss on Delaney's forehead.

Carisi felt a twitch under his hand. He looked down at his hand as Delaney's face became more alert. Delaney's eyes slowly fluttered until they were fully open. Her eyes were filled with fear and confusion, almost like Amanda said she would feel. "Sonny?" She asked in confusion.

"Yes, yes Laney it's me, it's Sonny." Carisi almost panted. He kept his hand on her cheek and he grabbed her hand with his free one. "You're okay, you're going to be okay, Delaney."

Delaney blinked her eyes a couple times before a tear fell from her eye. "Sonny, I'm sorry."

Carisi shook his head. "Delaney, you have no reason to be sorry. You were under a lot of stress and you lost sight of getting justice for yourself." He paused for a moment to gaze upon Delaney, who had multiple tears falling down her face. He wipped a couple of them away from her cheeks.

"Please don't be angry at me, Sonny." Delaney cried out.

Carisi shushed her to try and calm her down. "Calm down, Laney. I'm not angry with you at all." He let Delaney calm down a bit before continuing. "I just want to know, honey, what made you want to die? What put that thought into your head?"

Delaney slowed her breath down before speaking. "After I had that moment at the pizza place, I was so embarrassed, I thought about running away that night. Then, you told me about what happened to Sergeant Dodds, and I thought that death sounded better than running away. If I died, at least I wouldn't have to go through a life where I was constantly in fear."

Carisi brushed back a piece of Delaney's hair that had fallen in front of her face, regretting telling her about Dodds' death, and sighed. "Was there a lock on the cabinet where the medicine was stored?"

Delaney nodded her head. "Yeah, I picked it with a bobbypin. Nobody saw me." She choked on a couple more tears. "Oh Sonny, I'm so sorry!" she cried out as she placed her hand over her eyes. "You probably hate me!"

"Hey," Carisi said and removed Delaney's hand from her eyes. Her eyes were becoming red and glossy. "I could never hate you, okay. You're my Laney-bug. You're like my little sister, and I love you."

Delaney sniffed back more tears that were threatening to come forward. "I love you too, Sonny." she pulled herself up and wrapped her arms around Carisi.

Carisi gentally put his arms around Delaney's torso, careful not to pull or hit anything attached to her. He let the young girl cry into his shoulder as he rubbed the back of her head. He was greatful that he was able to have that affection with Delaney again. All of his worries about losing her were gone, but newer worries were surfacing. How would this suicide attempt effect the trial that was coming up soon? How was Barba going to explain what happened to her? Could Buchanan take advantage of this situation to better Richard's chances of getting out?

As Delaney pulled back from their embrace, Carisi decided that none of those things mattered right now. What mattered right now was Delaney and her well-being. She almost died and only the Lord knows what was going on inside her head. Delaney needed Carisi more than ever.

Delaney kept her arms wrapped around Carisi's neck. She pulled herself onto her knees so she would be face to face with him. "Did you read my letter?" She asked innocently.

Carisi nodded. "I did," He said shortly.

Delaney pointed her head down. "I just wanted you to know that all of it's still true. Every single word."

Carisi gave her a light smile. "I know, kid." He picked her head up by placing his hand under her chin. "I know you meant everything."

"I especially meant the part about you being a better father to me than my own father has." Delaney replied with. "My father hasn't given me even one ounce of love in fourteen years compared to what you alone has given me in four weeks." She looked back down for a moment. "That was the last thought I had before I blacked out."

"Hey," Carisi said as Delaney picked her eyes back up. "Everything's going to be okay now. You know why? Because we're gonna get through this together. The both of us; me and you. We're partners in crime, now. You got that?" He chuckled at his last comment.

Delaney chuckled with him. "Alright partner," She said and gave him a wink and a smile. That smile warmed Sonny's heart, given him some sort of since that there is hope.

As Delaney kept her smile, her eyes were suddenly fixed onto a figure in the corner of her hospital room. Her smile faded away as she realized it was her father, standing there with a smude look on his face. He had another camera in his hand. Delaney felt small, like she was six years old again.

"Smile for the camera, my little Laney-bug." Richard mocked his daughter as he flashed a bright light in her eyes from the camera. Delaney felt herself go blind momentarily as she heard her father laughing menacingly.

Delaney was suddenly snapped back to reality when Carisi started to talk to her. "Okay, let's take your mind off of all this for a while." Carisi said and turned his attention towards the TV hanging up. "You wanna see if a late night movie is on?"

Delaney gave a skeptical look. "Um sure, but Sonny?"

Carisi turned back towards Delaney. "Yeah Laney?" He asked.

Delaney squirmed uncomfortably and tucked in her bottle lip. Carisi started to feel worried again. "I don't feel I've been completely honest with you and your squad... and even Mr. Barba."

Carisi came closer to Delaney. His eyes were nearly out of their sockets and his heart was pounding like a drum. "What is it, Delaney? What's wrong?"

Delaney sighed. "Well," she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "When I was talking about how my dad used to abuse me... I left something, and someone, out of it."

Carisi's heart felt like it was going to burst out as his knees went weak. He sat in the chair that was next to Delaney's bed and grabbed her hand. "Delaney," He said slowly. "What all did you not tell us?"

Delaney swallowed hard. "When I was really young, about six or so, my father used to do something to me if he felt I deserved a 'punishment'." She cleared her throat to occupy her mind from crying. "He would call Samuel over, and he would bring a disposible camera with him. My dad would lay me on his bed... and he'd... slide my pants off..." Her tears wouldn't hold back anymore as they flowed freely from her eyes.

Carisi was on the edge of his seat, his hand grasping Delaney's till both their hands turned red. He himself started to breath heavily, still unsure if it was from the shock or from the anger. He took in a breath before asking, "What did he do to you?"

Delaney bit her lip as she continued. "He took my pants and my panties off, and he'd touch me while Samuel took pictures." She let her cries come out as she felt free from her secret. She had kept it inside of her for so long she didn't know how to feel afterwards, so she just let her cries be free. "Sonny, my dad even raped me!" At this point she was hysterically crying. "Samuel took pictures while my dad molested me! Sam said if I ever told he would put them on the internet to show how much of a dirty little girl I was." She pulled her hand away from Carisi to hide her face.

Carisi felt his whole body shaking with anger. His teeth gritted together like he was biting on a brick. He stood up from his chair and clutched his hands together in a fist. To say he was angry would have been an understatement, and to say he was furious would be putting it mildly. He wanted to rip off Richard and Samuel's heads. They both caused Delaney so much pain. Here she was in a hospital bed, sobbing her eyes out after trying to kill herself, all because of those two sadistic pedofiles who ruined her life.

In the mist of his fit out rage, Carisi stormed out of the hospital room. "Sonny, where are you..." was the last thing he heard from Delaney before he slammed the door shut. He dashed himself down the hospital hallways, still in a mood of fury. He was biting down on his bottle lip so tense he started tasting blood. He nearly ran into the corner as he turned to go into the waiting area where is Lieutenant and fellow detectives were placed.

They all looked up at him, waiting for some sort of news from Delaney. Their looks of questions turned into looks of concern when they realized that Carisi was angry. Amanda was the first one to stand from her seat.

"Carisi, what's wrong?" She asked with seriousness and a hint of fear behind her voice.

"I'm gonna kill them." Carisi's voice was a low growl.

Olivia and Fin stood up next. "Who are you going to kill? What happened, detective?" Olivia asked in her professional voice.

"Richard Rosenberry and Samuel Wooden. Richard molested Delaney when she was little while Sam sat back and took pictures." Carisi explained, still infuriated.

"What?" Fin asked, almost getting as infuriated as Carisi was.

"She was molested?" Amanda questioned.

Olivia put her hands out. "Woah woah, hold on." She walked towards Carisi. "Delaney is saying her father molested her?"

Carisi nodded. "Richard raped her when she was six." His voice sounded hoarse. "Delaney said Samuel took pictures while he raped her. I want them dead!" His body was shaking from the tension.

Amanda covered her mouth with her hands. Fin had his eyebrow raised as Olivia's eyes widened. "Wow, okay," Olivia said in suprise, not really knowing what to do next. "Alright, first off, we need get a search warrant for Samuel's place and see if we can find any pictures." She pointed towards Fin. "Fin, go call Barba and see if he can get anything this late." Fin nodded as Olivia pointed her attention to Amanda. "Rollins, go with him."

The two detectives went off to go call Barba. Olivia directed her attention to Carisi, who was breathing heavily from the anger. She walk in front of her detective and put her hands on his forearms. "Carisi," she said slowly. "You have to calm down. This isn't good for you and it's certainly not good for Delaney."

Carisi started to slow down his breath, but his body was still shaking. Olivia grabbed a styrofoam cup filled with water and gave it to him. "Here, drink this." She said as Carisi took the cup from her hand. He put the cup in between his teeth and gulp most of the water down in a few seconds, leaving a bite mark rim on the side of the cup. He bent over and put his hands on his knees as he tried to regulate his breath again.

Olivia bent down to face him. "How was she able to tell you?" She whispered to him.

Carisi sighed. "I don't know. One minute she was okay; the next, she's sitting there crying telling me how he dad used to touch her as a kid." He blew out a harsh breath. "It just makes my blood boil."

After a couple short moments, Fin and Amanda arrived back into the waiting room. "It was a rough chance, but Barba's getting the warrant for Samuel's apartment." Fin explained.

"And afterwards if we need to search Richard's apartment again, we have that permission." Amanda added in.

"Great," Olivia replied shortly. "Rollins, I want you to stay here with Delaney while Carisi, Fin, and I search the apartment."

"Lieutenant, I can stay here instead." Carisi tried to argue, respectively.

"That's not up for debate, detective." Olivia replied sharply, to prove her point.

Carisi nodded his head forlorn, and pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on. "Yes ma'am." He spoke barely above a whisper.

* * *

The SVU detectives and Lieutenant, with a small handful of other fellow officers, made it to the apartment of Samuel Wooden. Carisi felt his adrenaline rushing through his body as they made it up the stairs to the second floor. They stopped in front of apartment 902; Samuel's apartment.

Carisi was the first to bang on the door. "Samuel Wooden, we have a warrant to search your house!" He yelled through the door. When there wasn't a reply, Carisi banged his shoulder into the door and broke the hinges, sending the door wide open.

The police officers flooding into the apartment. "This is the NYPD, come out with your hands up." Olivia yelled out with her gun in hand.

"This room is clear." One of the fellow officers said, looking into one of the rooms.

"So's this one." Fin said from the other side of the apartment.

Olivia nodded her head. "Okay, first we search for the pictures, then we search for him."

Carisi made his way into Samuel's bedroom. He pulled off the sheets on his bed and flipped over the mattress, trying his best to find those pictures. He pulled out the clothes in the drawers and even checked under the drawers for anything. He was still coming up short, and was getting frusterated that he wasn't getting anywhere.

"Hey Carisi," Carisi turned his head around to see Fin standing at the door. "You might want to come and check this out."

Carisi obeyed those orders and followed Fin back into the living room area. A white and beat up box was sitting on top of the pine wood coffee table. The dents and dirtiness of the box indicated that it was a definite old box. Black sharpie writing was sribbled on top of the lid. _DQR:NOV 23, 2007-MAY 18, 2009_ was witten sloppy and unaligned in big letters. Grey Duct tape was wrapped around the lid and the box itself to secure it.

Fin pointed to the words as he spoke. "Delaney Q. Rosenberry, November 23rd, 2007 through May 18th, 2009. I'm scared to know what that means." He said bluntly.

Olivia took out a knife and started cutting the duct tape off. "I'm guessing Q stands for her middle name."

Carisi nodded. "It does: her middle name is Quinn."

Olivia looked back up at him and gave a straight smile. She looked back down at the box and continued her cutting. Once she finished, she slowly took of the lid and revealed the sickness. Hundreds of thousands of polaroid pictures of a half/almost completely naked six year old Delaney, crying while her father molested her.

Carisi felt his stomach turn as Fin took a patch of the pictures and turned to read the writing on the backs. "Delaney Quinn, January 13th, 08; Delaney Quinn, March 9th, 08; Delaney Quinn, December 24th, 07." Fin got so angry that he slammed the pictures back into the box. "What type of sicko does this?"

Carisi bit the inside of his cheek as he pulled out a handful of homemade DVD's. "Delaney's 6th birthday surprise, November 23rd. Delaney's Christmas present, Christmas of 07." As Carisi's face started to turn red, Olivia took the DVD's out of his hand.

"We're sending out a warrant for Samuel's arrest." Olivia stated as she put the DVD's back inside the box and reached for a couple somewhat decent photo's. "I want you to meet Rollins at Rikers and ask Richard why in God's name he did this and if he knows where Samuel is." Carisi raised his eyebrow, and Olivia automatically figured what it was about. "A social worker is going to the hospital to stay with Delaney for a while."

Carisi nodded as he was handed an evidence bag. Olivia slid the pictures into the bag as Carisi put them in his coat pocket. "I'll do more than just ask him why he did it." He said in a irritated mood and walked out to call Amanda.

* * *

"Oh you've GOT to be FREAKING kidding me!" Richard Rosenberry exclaimed as he was drug out of his cell by two CO's. "Who could possibly want to interigate me at 10:00 at night?"

"Just shut up." The female CO told him.

After a short walk to the meeting room, Richard was stopped at the door as one of the CO's unlocked the cell door and let him in. Richard's eyes were fixed onto Amanda and Carisi, who were already in the room. He scoffed, and gave a smuge smile. "I should have known..." He paced around the room. "The 'Special Victims' unit who took away my daughter."

Carisi stood up from his seat. "Like you even cared about her." he almost hissed.

Amanda stood up next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Sonny, sit down." She said calmly. Carisi bit his lip and sat back down, Amanda following him.

"Yeah Sonny," Richard mocked as he sat in front of the detectives. "Sit down." He began to chuckle as he saw Carisi's face become red from anger. "Okay, I see now. You came her to entertain me."

"Alright, I'm gonna have to ask you to shut up and listen!" Amanda exclaimed, her southern accent slipping through her tounge.

"Oh, a fiesty one." Richard chuckled even more. "I bet that's ten times better under the sheets..."

Carisi slammed his hands down on the metal table and grabbed Richard's shirt collar. "Hey!" He yelled in his face. "Don't EVER... talk to her like that again..." He tilted his head. "Do I make myself clear?"

Richard gave an annoyed glance, but nodded anyway. "So why did you two decide to come down this late? Figured that torturing me during the day wasn't enough, so you thought you'd come at night?"

"Right, that's exactly why we came by." Carisi said under his breath.

Richard rolled his eyes and pointed towards Carisi. "Does he have to be here? I'm pretty sure he has some type of vendetta against me."

"Yeah, and why do you think that is, Richard?" Amanda asked loudly. "You abused your daughter and nearly killed her! You raped and molested her when she was six! She is destroyed because of you!"

Carisi glanced over towards Amanda. He never realized how much Amanda loved Delaney, just like he did. Amanda was like a big sister to her; like how he was a big brother to her. It didn't occur to him until now, but they were almost like a little family.

Richard sat dumbfounded, his mouth wide open and his eyes popping out. "Are you kidding me?" He scoffed in the middle of his sentence. "I never touched my daughter!" He defended himself. "If she said anything about my raping or touching her, she's lying!"

"Oh, she's the one that's lying!" Carisi exclaimed as he reach inside his coat pocket. He took out the photo's out and slammed them onto the table. "So I guess this photo's are lying as well?"

Richard looked at the bag and brought it closer to himself. He moved the pictures around in the bag, looking at the past photo's of himself and his daughter. He remembered those moments like it was yesterday. He scrunched his face together. "Those are taken out of context."

"Context?" Carisi stood up from his seat once again and got close in Richard's face. "I don't think of photo of you raping your naked six year old daughter was taken out of context." He took in an angry breath. "You know you are going to be charged with even more counts now. Statutory rape, insest, child sexual abuse... the list goes on. You are gonna be put on the sex offenders registry for life and die in prison!"

"And your buddy Samuel? Yeah, he's going to jail for child pornography." Amanda added in. "If your lucky you might get to be cellmates."

Richard sat with his arms crossed, a look of both anger and defeat danced across his face. "So what did you come down here for, huh?" He wondered out loud. "To throw in my face I'm gonna be in prison the rest of my life? I didn't even do anything wrong in the first place!"

It took every fiber in Carisi's body from not snapping the man in front of him's next and stomping on his organs. Was he seriously so blind he didn't realize what he did was wrong? Or did he have to much pride to admit he was a pedofile and a rapist?

"No, we came here to ask you why you did this." Amanda replied to his false accusation.

Richard's face perked up. "Why, so I can get more time on petty crimes like this one?" He said and held up the photo's.

"Alright, that's enough!" Carisi finally snapped. "You and your buddy Sam raped Laney and abused her all her life and destroyed her! You've caused so much pain to your own daughter and you don't even care!" He raised his finger. "I don't care why you think what you did was okay, but I can guarantee for a fact that you and Samuel are NOT gonna get away with destorying Laney's life."

Richard sighed, and looked over towards Amanda. "See, I told you. He has some type of vendetta against me."

Amanda gritted her teeth and took the photo's out of Richard's hands. "You know what; I think we're done here." Once she said that, she looked at the time on her cell phone that was lying on the table. Richard glanced at it, and noticed the background picture was of a baby.

"Is that your baby girl?" He asked Amanda. He could obviously tell it was a girl from the pink bow in her hair.

"Hey," Carisi said. "That's none of your business."

Richard ignored Carisi's command and continued to speak. "I bet she's wonderful. Babies have to softest skin to cuddle up to." Carisi felt Richard's mood shift from ingorant to morbid. "She looks just like her beautiful mother." He licked his lips. "I bet if I touched you both at the same time, you're little girl would scream even louder-"

"HEY!" Carisi screamed and pushed Richard out of his seat. "Don't you EVER make a threat like that again! Alright I will MAKE SURE it's the end of your life if you do." Carisi felt his veins pumping blood so hard they pulsed out of his skin.

Richard layed on the floor, trying to catch his breath from the sudden fright. He sat up trying to reach more air. "What a... jerk you are,... huh?" He panted.

Carisi pursed his lips. "Yeah, I'm the jerk." He said and put his arm around the shaking Amanda. "Come on, lets get outta here." The two detectives walked out of the waiting room together, leaving Richard still gasping for more air on the floor.

* * *

Olivia and Fin had spent nearly an hour tracking down places where Samuel Wooden could be. The convenient store he worked at, the bars around town; He seemed to be no where. It was like he just got up and vanished into thin air.

As Olivia and Fin got off the elevator into their precinct, they noticed someone standing next to Dodds' good luck sign. Olivia made her way closer to the person standing next to the sign to discover it was Chief Dodds.

"Oh, Chief Dodds. What brings you here?" Olivia asked, a bit suprised to see the Chief at the precinct so late at night.

"I came to talk about the young girl who tried to kill herself." Chief Dodds explained. He put his hand on the side of the sign.

"Word travels around fast, doesn't it?" Olivia asked half-jokingly.

Chief Dodds didn't seem to amused. "I heard that she was 'inspired' by my sons death." He put quotations with his fingers around the word inspired.

Olivia nodded her head. "We are believed that is why she tried to kill herself." She said in a professional tone.

Chief nodded his head as well. "Well, is she doing okay?"

"Physically she's doing a lot better; mentally, she's not doing so good." Olivia replied, sadened. "Detective Carisi is staying the night at the hospital tonight to be with her."

Chief Dodds looked skyptical. "Don't you think a female detective, like Rollins or even yourself, should be there instead of a male? After all this girl was raped by her own father?"

Olivia's eyes nearly popped out. Word really DID travel around fast. "Delaney Rosenberry trusts Detective Carisi more than anyone else in the precinct. He was the first one to go back and see her in the hospital and she was completely fine." Chief Dodds still didn't look completely satisfied with Olivia's answer. "A female social worker is staying at the hospital as well in case anything happens."

"I would have prefered a female detective to stay with her tonight." Chief Dodds said, a bit icy. Olivia bit her lip, unknowing of how to respond. Chief Dodds turned his attention back his late son's good luck sign. "I think it would be best if we took this sign down."

Olivia raised her eyebrow confused. "I'm sorry Chief; I don't understand."

"I don't want my son's death to cause anymore harm than it already has." Chief Dodds said, keeping his eyes on the sign the whole time. Olivia could hear the anger in his voice. Still, she couldn't help but feel compassionate for the graying man.

"Sir," Olivia said slowly. "I understand where you are coming from on this... but I don't thinking taking the sign down will-"

"I said take the sign down!" Chief Dodds snapped back. Wetness balanced itself in the corners of his eyes. "Mike wouldn't want this; he wouldn't want any of it!"

Olivia's eyes were still very wide, and a bit shocked. "Yes sir, I'll take the sign down." She didn't really know what else to say. What could she say, after all?

Chief Dodds stared back at Olivia for a short moment before making his way to the elevator. Olivia watched him leave, mixed feelings contained inside her body. She was frusterated that he was making her take the sign down, but yet she knew why he wanted it down, and felt somewhat compassionate for him. Against her own will, she took the sign of her late Sergeant off of its stand and moved it into her own office. What she was going to do with it, she had no idea. All she knew it that it was, hopefully, for the best.

* * *

"Thank you so much for letting your babysitter take care of Noah tonight." Olivia thanked Amanda as they walked inside Amanda's apartment. Lucy had been out of town that night for family matters, and Amanda's babysitter for Jesse had been so kind enough to watch over Noah as well.

"Oh it's no problem at all." Amanda said locked her door back. "Taylor loves taking care of little kids."

When Amanda turned on the lightswitch, it revealed a massacre. In Amanda's living room, her furniture was flipped over, dishes were smashed and broken, dropplings of blood led into the hallway. The two mothers felt a huge adrenaline rushed filled with fear.

"Oh my God." Olivia said as she walked into the living room.

"Jesse!" Amanda screamed out. She started running into Jesse's nursery, but stopped when the lights in her apartment turned off. She heard both Jesse and Noah crying and still tried to run into the nursery, but what stopped once again. This time, it was obvious it was a person. She felt herself fall onto the floor, as well as the weight of the unkown person infront of her. "Olivia!" She screamed out.

"Amanda!" Olivia screamed back, trying to make her way through the dark apartment. Olivia herself was stopped when she felt something cold touch the back of her neck. She had felt that feeling only a handful of times in her life. The muzzle of a gun was digging into the back of her neck.

"Goodnight, Lieutenant Benson." The voice said to Olivia.

Olivia focused on the crying of the children in the other room. Her son was in there, and right now she couldn't do anything about it. She was completely helpless, a feeling she rarely ever felt. "NOAH!" She cried out before she felt the gun hit the back of her head. Olivia fell onto the floor as the cries of the children seemed to get more distant, before she couldn't hear anything else.

* * *

 **Oops... I spilt out another cliffhanger. Who do you guys think the unknown people are in Amanda's apartment? Once again, I'm sorry I haven't been around to upload much. My schoolwork has to come first before this does, (every student knows the struggle) and schoolwork in highschool sucks so I haven't had much time to do anything but breath basically. Again I'm sorry, and I'll post asap the next chapter. See you all then!**

 **~PrettyFlower99**


	8. Missing

**First of all, I would like to give a sincere apology for not updated in nearly three months. Tons of stuff has happened to me since the week of Homecoming, and I've been trying to adjust to the changes in my life recently. Sadly, with all of that, this story was practically abandoned, and again I am so sorry that I left you all on a cliffhanger for two months. I'm going to try and be better about uploaded chapters and whatnot. I'll see you all at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

Olivia felt as if a knife was driving into the back of her head, attacking at her skull. Her eyelids slowly opened up as her vision realved blurriness. She put her hand in front of her eyes, but couldn't make out the form of it. It just looked like a blob to her. As she laid on her side, she moved her hand around to feel her surroundings. Her fingers slipped through something cold and hard. Where in the world was she?

The sound of a door opening up filled her ears, and the sound of it slamming shut made her headache worsen. She could hear the sound of footsteps that were at first soft, but became louder as they came closer to her.

"Oh look," The voice spoke, sounding like an echo in Olivia's ears. "The Lieutenants awake."

Olivia became even more concerned. Whoever was standing over her obviously knew who she was. This wasn't some random person who decided that she was his next target; this was planned out. This person had something against Olivia, and was taking control of her. Olivia opened her mouth to speak, but was met with total silence.

"I feel like I'm gonna have the most fun with you." The voice said. "That blonde one over there looks a little unexperienced to me." He gave a slight chuckle towards the end.

Olivia could tell her vision was beginning to resume to its natural sight. Instead of seeing just a blob of a person standing in front of her, she could make out some sort of figure. Still, she couldn't see his face, and it was driving her mad not knowing who was holding her hostage.

"Oh man." The voice spoke enthusiastically. "When Sam said he picked out two good ones, I didn't expect them to be _this_ good." He clapped his hands together. "Man, we're gonna have some fun times together."

Sam? As is Sam Wooden? Is that who he was talking about? Olivia blinked hard a couple times to try and get her vision back. As her vision finally came back to normal, Olivia gazed upon the man who was standing over her. She gasp and held her breath as she looked back into the face of Richard Rosenberry. Olivia looked around at her surroundings and found herself inside of some sort of cage. She started to breath heavily.

"Hey," Richard said and got her attention. "Don't be scared. It's just so we know you won't run off." He laughed and hit the top of the cage, causing Olivia to flinch. "Once we know you two won't run away, we _might,_ key word _might_ , let you out of the cage."

Olivia's entire body was shaking as Richard squatted down to face her. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at him. She wrapped her hand around her neck and winced when she found it tender. She knew for sure a bruise was forming from where she was pistol-whipped.

"Oh, don't worry 'bout that, sweetheart." Olivia felt sick as Richard spoke to her. "That little 'ole bruise will go away in no time."

Olivia opened her eyes back up and let out an angry breath. "Go to hell." She gritted through her teeth before spitting in Richard's direction.

Richard smirked back at her. "Oh just you wait." He said and stood up on his feet. "I'm not gonna forget that when I'm goin' at it!"

Olivia just stared back at him, biting her lip so viciously she nearly drew blood. Fiery angry filled her body until she remembered what she was doing to get in the situation. Her eyes widened as the anger turned into fear. "My son," Her voice spoke raspy. "My son, where is he?"

Richard bit his lower lip, placing his finger on his chin. "Hmm, where did I put him?" He asked himself sarcastically. He paced around the floor in a circle before looking back at Olivia. "I wouldn't worry to much about him." He gave a menacing cackle in Olivia's direction.

Olivia's face became stiff. Her eyes widened as she covered up her gapping mouth. She closed her eyes to hold back the tears threatening to show. She began to manualize her breathing so she wouldn't hyperventilate. She gave out a loud cry that muffled in her hand. "You... you killed my son?" She questioned as she took her hand off of her mouth, rage dripping from her words.

"Hey," Richard said as he walked over to the door, leading to only God knows where. "I said not to worry about it." He opened up the large, steel door and exited the small, dark, morbid room.

As Olivia listened to Richard's footsteps going up a flight of stairs, she fell back onto the bottom of the cage. Her son could quite possibly be dead. Her little boy that she loved more than anything else in the world, could have been brutally murdered. That sweet little innocent child that did nothing but bring joy to the world, could be dead and dumped off somewhere like a piece of garbage. The thought made her absolutly sick. Her stomach churned at the thought of not knowing where her son was.

Olivia just layed at the bottom of the cage, nearly in tears, with one questioned on her mind she wasn't sure yet if she wanted it answered: How did Richard escape Rikers?

* * *

 _"Daddy, can I open my eyes now?"_ A young Delaney Rosenberry asked her father on the video tape Fin and Barba were observing. She sat on her father's bed with her eyes tightly shut. She held out her petite, baby sized hands in front of her. She wore a bright pink shirt with the number 6 on it; her hair braided into pig-tails. Underneath her arm she held close a plus toy of the mermaid Disney Princess Ariel.

 _"Just a second, Delaney."_ Richard Rosenberry told his daughter as he began to unbutton his blue jeans. Fin crossed his arms in disgust once Richard finished, and pulled his stiff self out. He placed himself in Delaney's tiny hands. Delaney felt around the object in her hands, a confused look on her face. Samuel, who was obviously filming the pornography, chuckled behind the camera. Barba felt himself cringe as the video continued. _"Okay now, open your eyes."_

Delaney opened up her eyes and observed her father in her hands. She looked up at her father, confusion dancing all across her face. _"Daddy?"_ She questioned him. _"What are you doing?"_

Richard didn't respond. He slowly pushed Delaney onto her back. He gentally unbuttoned and pulled Delaney's blue jeans with the butterfly design down around her ankles, exposing her flower-printed panties. _"Daddy!"_ Delaney spoke more assertive. _"Daddy why are we changing? I don't want to change. I like these pants!"_ She spoke with such innocence that in moments would be destroyed.

Richard continued on and pulled Delaney's panties off of her legs, exposing herself to her father and 'uncle'. _"Daddy,"_ Delaney squirmed. _"Daddy stop it!"_ She begged her father, who still wouldn't respond back to her. Richard pulled down his own pants and balanced himself on top of Delaney, himself exposed as well. Delaney was still clutching the plush doll close to her, nearing tears.

 _"Happy Birthday, Delaney."_ Richard bellowed before he ripped her legs apart and entered inside of his daughter. Within the first thrust Delaney began screaming, her face turning red as large tears escaped her eyes. _"Daddy stop! It hurts daddy! It huurrrttss! STOOOP!"_ Delaney sobbed as her father's thrusting became harder.

Barba pursed his lips. "Stop the video." He commanded Fin in his usual monotone. Fin went up the the large monitor in Barba's office and pressed the off button, and Delaney's screaming voice was muted. Barba had his fist clenched together till they turned white. "I want these guys heads on a platter."

"Hey, so do I man." Fin replied.

"And you guys haven't been able to find Samuel Wooden yet?" Barba questioned.

"We just found out about this last night. When we got to the apartment all we could find were the tapes and photo's. We've got the warrent out for Samuel arrest." Fin explained.

"You couldn't find him?" Barba questioned.

"We tried looking for him last night at a couple bars his ex-girlfriend told us he used to go." Fin explained to the obviously frusterated lawyer. "We couldn't find him anywhere. It's just kinda like he just disapeared."

"Have you tried calling Lieutenant Benson this morning?" Barba wondered.

"I tried calling her before I got here to review over these tapes, but she never answered. I texted her a couple times and she hasn't said anything back either." Fin responded.

Barba pursed his lips. "That's a bit unusual for her, isn't it?" He asked concerned.

Fin shrugged. "It is, but I just assumed that she got home late last night and was trying to take care of Noah this morning."

Barba still seemed to be a bit skeptical."Try calling her again; see if she answers this time."

Fin nodded and pulled out his phone. Swipping it over, he went into contacts and clicked Olivia's contact. Once he pressed the phone icon, he put the phone up to his ear. Without even a single ring, the phone went automatically to voicemail. Fin gave puzzled look and took the phone off of his ear. He pressed the end button and the automated voice recording ended.

Barba had a similar puzzled look on his face. "What is it?" He wondered.

"The thing went straight to voicemail." Fin stated perplexed and amused. "Liv's phone never goes straight to voicemail! She always picks it up!"

Barba raised an eyebrow. "Have you tried contacting Rollins or Carisi?"

"I texted Amanda this morning and she never responded. Carisi is at the hospital with Delaney right now." Fin said. "I was actually going to go to the hospital later today to check up on how things were going." He looked back down at his phone. "And go check on Liv and Amanda."

Barba sighed. "I guess there isn't much more for you here. I'll look over a couple more of these photo's with child services until Liv can get here. You go on ahead to the hospital."

With Barba's un-needed permission, Fin exited the lawyers office to travel down to the hospital to check up on the situation.

* * *

"So, what exactly is going on right now?" Carisi asked Delaney, confused by the television show they were viewing.

"Okay, so the dude right there, that's Rick Grimes. Him and a couple of his group members are trying to get Maggie, that's the girl with the short brown hair and the really pale skin, to the doctor at the Hilltop. She's pregnant and she's having complications. Oh, and BTW, The Hilltop is another group like Rick's, a group of people just trying to survive." Delaney explained back to Carisi.

"Oh," Carisi spoke, understanding the plot more. "Is Maggie Rick's wife?"

Delaney shook her head. "No, Rick's wife died a couple seasons ago. Maggie's husband is Glenn. Rick is dating Michonne now."

Carisi looked confused again. "Well, where's Glenn?"

"Glenn, plus Daryl, Michonne, and Rosita, were kidnapped by the Saviors when they were out on a run. The Saviors are a group of people that invade other groups and steal their stuff." Delaney replied.

Carisi gritted his teeth. "Kinda selfish, don't you think?"

Delaney shrugged. "I mean, I guess so. That's not even the worst part yet."

Carisi raised his eyebrows. "What's the worst part, then?"

"Since Rick and his group killed a bunch of the Saviors, the leader of the Saviors, he's name is Negan, is going to choose one of Rick's people and beat them over the head with a barbed wire baseball bat he named Lucille." Delaney said.

Carisi winced. "That sounds pretty brutal." He said.

Delaney nodded. "Yeah, it's really messed up."

Carisi cleared his throat. "Well at least now I know waht to do if there ever is a zombie apoc..."

"Hey!" Delaney interrupted. "They are professionally called 'walkers'." She joked.

Carisi playfully scoffed. "Well, pardon me!" He joked and he and Delaney chuckled.

Delaney's attention was drawn back onto the screen, continuing to watch the morbid television show. Carisi fixed his eyes onto the screen, but he couldn't pay attention. For nearly the last hour, he has been trying to get in contact with Amanda, and each attempt has been a complete fail. He had already sent about five texts and Lord knows how many phone calls. It was very unlike her to not answer back her phone like that. They both really needed to get to work on finding Samuel, plus, he wanted to make sure she was doing okay. He never really got a chance to kiss her goodnight from all the commotion going on. He knew deep down that Amanda could handle herself, but that still didn't stop him from worrying about his love.

There was a sudden knock at the door, and Carisi and Delaney both turned their heads over as a nurse with teal scrubs came into the door. "Hello," She spoke politely with a big grin. "How is everything going this morning?"

"Everything's going fine so far." Delaney spoke with a smile. Carisi could tell she was doing a lot better from the night before.

"Alright that's good." the nurse replied. "Now Miss Rosenberry, I need to ask you a couple of questions about your physical and mental health."

"Okay," Delaney replied shortly.

"Now I want to warn you since a male is in the room that I will be asking questions about your reproductive system and menstrual cycle." The nurse warned ahead.

Delaney's face turned bright red as she tucked in her lips. She rubbed the back of her head and flexed her shoulders back. "Um, uh." She mumbled uncomfortably.

Carisi had already taken the hint and stood up out of his chair. "Hey," He spoke as Delaney and the nurse looked at him. "I think it's best I step out into the hallway for a couple moments." He could see Delaney's face give off a bit of relief, but still maintained the embarrassment. "I'll be right outside if you need me, Laney."

Delaney nodded awkwardly, indicating she was clear with Carisi's instructions. Carisi gathered hisself outside the hospital room. He leaned up against the wall next to the door and pulled out his phone. He pulled up the messages between him and Amanda, and sighed when discovering she still hadn't replied nor seen any of the messages. He thought about trying to send another one, but figured that it probably won't do much good either.

"Hey Carisi," Carisi looked over and found Fin walking up towards him from down the hallway.

"Fin," Carisi replied, pushing himself off the wall. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to check on everything going on here." Fin explained. "How's Delaney doing?"

Carisi shrugged. "For now, she's doing okay. Right now the nurse is asking her about her health issues and whatnot. I figured I'd step out for a moment."

Fin nodded, understanding what Carisi had meant. The sound of text message went off, and Carisi automatically reached for his phone. Expecting it to be Amanda, Carisi was met with instead a reminder text message about going over data limits. Carisi rolled his eyes and shoved his phone back into his pocket.

Fin noticed Carisi's tension and raised an eyebrow. "Everything alright there, man?"

Carisi sighed and propped his hand up against. "Yeah, I guess so. It's just that I've been trying to get in touch with Amanda for pretty much the past hour and she hasn't answered me back yet."

"Really?" Fin asked, generally suprised. "I've been trying to do the same with Liv since I woke up this morning!"

"And she hasn't answered you back, either?" Carisi asked.

Fin shook his head. "Not a single word spoken."

Carisi put his thumb and fore-finger over his temples and shook his head. "Something obviously not right than. It's be different if it was just one of them, but for it to be both of them?"

"Hey," Fin lightly tapped Carisi's shoulder. "I think we need to go to their apartments and check on them. See what's going on."

Carisi nodded with the plan. "I agree. Let's check Amanda's first. I gotta key just in case we need to get in."

Fin gave a half smirk. "You gotta key to her apartment?"

Carisi blinked a couple times before replying, "Yeah, you know, for just in case." He hadn't even realized exactly what he was saying before it was too late.

The nurse subtly stepped out of Delaney's room. "Detective, I'm finished asking Delaney her questions so you can come back in the room if you would like."

"Actually me and my co-worker were about to go out and find our Lieutenant and other detective, but I'll make sure and tell Delaney I'll be back soon." Carisi explained.

The nurse nodded and went off to help other patients. Carisi gentally opened up Delaney's door. Delaney sat with her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. The TV had been turned off as Delaney sat in silence. Whatever the nurse had to ask her obviously was making her uncomfortable.

"Laney-bug?" Carisi asked carefully and he entered into the room.

"Yeah Sonny?" Delaney asked, breaking the position she was sitting in and crossing her legs together.

"Detective Tutuola and I have to go out for a while to find Lieutenant Benson and Detecitve Rollins." Carisi explained subltly as he could.

Delaney arched her eyebrows. "What do you mean go out and find them?"

"It's nothing to be worried about, Delaney." Carisi reassured her. "We're just going to go and make sure they are okay. They haven't been answering our text or phone calls so we have to go and get them. Everything's going to be fine."

Delaney swallowed. "Why aren't they answering their calls?" she asked, and Carisi could tell she was about to get frantic.

"Hey," Carisi came closer to Delaney and rubbed the back of her head. "I'm sure that it's nothing, Laney. We're just going to go check on them, that's all, okay?"

Delaney nodded her head and looked down. "Okay," she spoke, but didn't sound very convinced.

Carisi lifted her head back up. "I'm only going to be gone for about two hours, and that's only at the most. I promise everything's gonna be okay."

Delaney bit her lip and wrapped her arms around Carisi's torso. "Okay, I trust you."

Carisi gave her a small hug back before having to let Delaney go. "I'll be back soon, alright?"

"I love you, Sonny." Delaney said back to him as he put his hand on the door.

Carisi gave a small smile. "I love you too, kid." He said and he opened up the door and left behind it.

* * *

The two Detectives made their way up to Amanda's apartment. Her door was, unsuprisingly, locked. She and almost everyone in New York had their doors locked as well.

Fin was the first to knock. "Hey Amanda!" He shouted through the door. "It's Fin and Carisi." A response was never given back.

Carisi observed the door. Right next to the door handle, was a cluster of red dots. "Fin," Carisi nudged him and pointed at the dot. "Please tell me that ain't blood."

Fin glared at the red dot himself. "I wish I could tell you it wasn't. Put the key in, man!"

Carisi pulled out his keys and turned to Amanda's. Sliding it into the doorknob, he turned it and opened up the door. What Amanda's apartment reavealed was a nightmare. Glass was shattered on the floor, drops of blood surrounding the shards. Her furniture was flipped over and the auroma of blood filled the apartment. Carisi noticed a foot sticking out from behind the flipped over couch. His heart raced as he reached over to the body.

He felt an ounce of relief when discovering it wasn't Amanda, but was even more sickened to find the body. A young teenage girl, no more than seventeen or eighteen, throat had been completely slit open. The glass that was used was still inside her neck. The girls wide, blue eyes were still opened, meaning she witnessed the whole crime. Her black hair and clothing were soaked in blood. Carisi didn't know her name, but knew that it was the babysitter. He drew a cross over his body in dedication for the deceased girl.

"Oh my God!" Fin exclaimed upon seeing the dead girls body. "Who is that?"

"I... I don't know her... name." Carisi stuttered. "But she's Amanda's babysitter."

A cry was suddenly abrupted from inside the apartment. It sounded like it was coming from a baby. "Jesse!" Carisi called out as he made a bee-line to the nursery. He opened up the door to Jesse's room and his heart nearly sunk. Little Jesse was sitting up-right in her crib, crying her tiny lungs out. Noah was standing up to next to the crib, sticking his hands in between the bars of the baby bed.

"Don't cry, Jesse." Little Noah spoke, tears falling down his little cheeks as well. Both little kids were terrified. Who knows how long they'd been in there? Noah looked up when he noticed the door was opened. "Mr. Sonny!" He called out. 'Mr. Sonny' was what he had be dubbed by via Noah.

Carisi got down on his knees as the little boy dove into his arms. Carisi got off of his knees and put Noah on his side. He went over beside the crib and with one free hand, picked Jesse up and layed her on his chest. Holding both the frightened children, Carisi managed to keep himself calm. He was probably just about as scared as the kids were. Who knows what they witnessed last night. Jesse was lucky enough to probably not be able to remember it when she got older, but Noah? He might not have been so lucky.

Fin came in not a moment later, shaking his head in shame. "Oh man," he mumbled under his breath.

"At least we have them now. We know the kids are safe." Carisi spoke over the squaling Jesse. Noah had managed to calm down a bit, but Jesse was still screaming her head off.

Fin came closer and took Noah out of Carisi's hands. "Hey, I've got him." Noah rested his head on Fin's shoulder, but Fin didn't seem to mind. "I've called Crime scene investigation and Internal Affairs. They'll be coming over here shortly and will be over at Liv's apartment too."

Carisi nodded as he adjusted Jesse's position. "Fin," He spoke just above a whisper. "What happened here last night?"

"That's what we're gonna find out." Fin replied. "I'm gonna get Noah outta here."

"Don't let him see what happened." Carisi said. "I'll bring Jesse outside when I get her calm."

Fin nodded and looked at the toddler he was holding on his side. "Hey little man. I need you to do something for Uncle Fin, please?" Noah nodded in response. "Okay dude, I need to you close your eyes hard and tight while we're in the living room, alright?"

"Why?" Noah questioned innocently.

"Well," Fin thought for a moment. "It's just a part of a game we're gonna play, okay bud?"

"Okay," Noah replied and closed his eyes.

Fin turned back to Carisi. "I'll meet you outside." He said as he guided Noah outside of the nursery.

Carisi turned his head to the red-faced Jesse. "Hey, it's okay Jesse." He moved her from his side and placed her on his chest. "Sshh, sshhh. It's gonna be okay, sweetheart. We're gonna find your Momma."

"Momma!" Jesse cried and leaned her head on Carisi's chest. Carisi looked back into the corner and sat in the rocking chair Amanda used quite often to get Jesse to sleep.

"I know Jesse, I know." He soothed the infant, rocking the chair with his feet back and forth. "Me and Fin and everybody else is gonna find your Momma, okay? Everything's gonna be okay."

"Dada!" Jesse cried and looked up at Carisi, pointing her tiny baby fingers up at him.

Carisi stopped moving his feet, and the chair stopped rocking. His eyes grew massive as he poined his head down at the child. He placed his hand behind Jesse's head and gentally leaned her back, just like how he used to do when she was a newborn. Carisi felt his heart sinking as he looked into Jesse's face. She was starting to calm down a bit after being rocked a few times, but her face still streamed tears. It took him a moment to process what Jesse had just called him. Looking into the eyes of the infant, he could tell how comforting it was to Jesse that he was holding her. He never even realized it, but he had seen those eyes every time he held her. It would make sense in Jesse's little mind that this man who has held her and took care of her since almost day one of her birth, would automatically be her father. Carisi _was_ truly her father, even it not biologically.

As Jesse's meltdown was coming to a close, her tiny fingers wrapped around Carisi's index finger. She giggled softly as she moved his finger up to her face, and Carisi stroked her smooth cheek. He moved his finger up to her head and stroked the tiny locks of dark-auburn hair. Jesse gave him back a smile as he played with her hair. He wanted to smile back at her, but couldn't bring himself to it. There was too much pain to smile.

"That's right, Jesse." He spoke softly as he pulled Jesse back up to his chest. Jesse layed her head down on his shoulder as Carisi petted her back. "Daddy's here."

* * *

Getting back to the hospital was almost a complete nightmare for Carisi. He was getting non-stop calls from police departments that were searching for Olivia and Amanda, getting questions that he simply couldn't answer due to being at the hospital all night with Delaney. In the midst of those calls, Jesse wailing her little heart out. Continuously following Noah having a meltdown as well. He tried calming the kids as best he could, but found it difficult to simmer them down while on the phone with NYPD police officers searching the apartments of his Lieutenant and his loved one. However, due to countless prayers, they made it to the hospital in less than twenty minutes, and within ten minutes both children had been checked in and were being examined for internal and external injuries.

Carisi stood himself outside the exam room where Noah and Jesse were being examined. He had texted Lucy and told her the situation, and replied that she was on her way and that she'd been there as soon as she could. Now, he found himself on the phone with another NYPD police officer, giving him as much information as he could.

"The last time I saw Detective Rollins was about ten o'clock last night. We were interrogating a man at Rikers last night; Richard Rosenberry. After we left we went back to the hospital, and she left with Lieutenant Benson to find our new suspect. That was the last time I saw either of them." Carisi explained to the NYPD Missing Person's Unit. "This morning Detective Tutuola and myself went into Dectective Rollins' apartment and found it mangled. They were both missing, but we found Detective Rollins' daughter and Lieutenant Benson's son inside. They..." His voice cracked a bit. "They had been locked inside for hours." Carisi nodded as he listened to the other person speaking. "You're welcome. And thanks for the help." He ended as he hung up his phone.

"Detective Carisi?" A voice called out from down the hallway.

Carisi poked his head down towards the end of the hallway. A tall, darked-skinned man in a police uniform was making his way toward Carisi.

"That's me." Carisi said as he met the man half way.

"I'm a C.O. from Rikers, Charlie Reid." Carisi and Charlie quickly shook hands as Charlie continued. "You and Detective Rollins were interrogating Richard Rosenberry last night, right?"

Carisi nodded. "Yes, we were. We had just been given information on his past sexual abuses against his daughter."

Charlie shook his head. "Speaking of his daughter." He looked over his shoulder and lowered his voice. "She's in this hospital, isn't she?"

Carisi raised his eyebrow, but nodded. "Yeeaahh." He drugged out. "What does that have anything to do with it?"

Charlie sighed. "We believe that Richard Rosenberry has escaped prison."

Carisi's eyes widened as his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "What!" He exclaimed.

Fin came from inside the exam room out into the hallway. "What's going on, man?"

Charlie put out his hands. "Richard Rosenberry has escaped from prison."

Fin gave a look of disgust. "How'd you people manage to do that?"

Charlie sighed once again. "When we were conducting headcount this morning, we noticed that Richard wasn't present. We searched his room and found one of our newest C.O.'s beaten, bloody, unconscious and dressed in Richard's prison wear. The man broke his ribs, his nose, and God knows what else he did."

Carisi pointed his finger out. "So you mean to tell me... that somehow, the man who raped and abused his daughter, slipped through the cracks of Rikers and escaped?" Carisi's face was turning a bright red color.

Charlie let out a deep breath. "We sincerly appologize for the actions that have occured. We're making it our first effort to find him and any others that may have helped him escape." Charlie looked down at his wrist watch. "Speaking of, we have to start our search for Richard Rosenberry soon." He looked up at the two male detectives. "We will update you on anything we can find. Good day, detectives."

As Charlie walked passed the two, Fin turned his head and hollored, "Yeah, you better be!"

Carisi leaned himself up against the wall, shaking his head. "Fin, this ain't good. It's not good at all."

"I know, man." Fin replied, repeating Carisi's actions of shaking his head.

"Richard escapes prison the same time Amanda and Liv go missing." Carisi straightened his back up. "I hope to God this doesn't have some sort of connection. If he ever did anything to them I..."

"Hey man," Fin innterupted. "Don't think like that."

"It's hard not to, Fin." Carisi admitted as he pushed himself off the wall. "After seeing what he did to Delaney and what he put her through when she was just six years old, and him breaking out of prison around the same time Liv and Amanda go missing?" He rubbed him temples. "I just can't imagine that what he did to her, he's gonna do to them."

Fin sighed at Carisi's words. "They're still dusting for prints at Amanda's apartment. Don't get to caught ahead of yourself, Carisi." He spoke, though he didn't doubt that Carisi may be right. It was too oddly timed to be just a coincidence. "Maybe the best thing to do right now would let Delaney know what's going on."

Carisi shook his head. "Oh geez." He spoke. "When she finds out what happened, she'll have a complete mental breakdown."

"She has the right to know." Fin stated.

"I know!" Carisi exclaimed. "I know, I just..." He paused and looked inside the examination room. Jesse was sitting up-straight on the bed, crumbling up the paper she was sitting on. The nurse had a stethoscope over her tiny chest, listening to her heartbeat. Jesse laughed as the nurse made silly faces to her. On the other side, Noah sat in a waiting chair, playing with a toy truck he found in the kids waiting room. Carisi looked back at Fin. "She needs some time before I tell her."

* * *

Delaney and Carisi walked together down the hallways of the hospital. Delaney had finally become well enough to walk around, but she was still connected to her I.V. poll. Greatfully, she had been allowed to change into shorts and a comfy shirt.

"So, what exactly are we doing again?" Delaney asked, lugging the poll behind her.

"You'll see," Carisi smirked and gave her a nudge.

Delaney rolled her eyes and chuckled. "You are so weird!" She joked. Then she pursed her lips. "Sonny?"

"Yeah?" Carisi answered back, slowing down their pace.

Delaney stopped walking completely. Her hand gripped on the I.V. poll she was forced to carry with her. She looked down at her feet. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for all the trouble I've been causing." She picked her head up. "I'm also sorry for lying, saying that I've never being molested." She shook her head. "It's... it's just so hard to talk about."

Carisi scrunched his lips and placed them in the corner of his face and placed his hand on Delaney's shoulder. "Hey kid," He said as Delaney looked up at him. "You don't have to appologize. None of this is your fault, Delaney. I understand that it's hard to speak up about things like that, especially to a man. But you wanna know something?" Delaney nodded in response. "I'm proud of you, Laney. I'm proud that you were able to speak up about what happened to you."

"Really?" Delaney asked, almost excitedly and gave a bright smile.

"Of course." Carisi smiled himself, but only because Delaney was smiling. "Now come on, kid. I wanna show you something." He and Delaney started again walking down the hallway. It was killing him inside that he would soon have to tell her that her rapist father had escaped prison. She was in such a great and happy mood for it to soon be destroyed by fear. He hated that he was practically trying to make her feel good to try and keep her from having a mental breakdown. He wanted to rip off the band-aid, but knew all to well what it could lead to for her.

They quickly got to the examination floor, and Carisi stopped at the door where the kids were. He turned back to Delaney. "So, I have a suprise for you in this room; but, you have to close your eyes first."

Delaney playfully scoffed, but smiled and closed her eyes tightly. "No peaking." Carisi joked as he opened up the door.

"I'm not gonna peak!" Delaney exclaimed.

Carisi took Delaney's free hand and guided her into the exam room. She took a few steps in and stopped when Carisi let go of her hand. She felt Carisi turn her body to face a certain direction, but she couldn't tell which way. "Okay," Carisi said as he took a step back. "You can open your eyes now."

Delaney quickly opened her eyelids, and her eyes were immediately fixed onto the baby that was sitting on the exam bed. Her face gave back a giant smile. She turned her head to the chair in the corner. Fin was holding Noah, who had fallen asleep.

"Delaney," Carisi said as he walked over and picked up Jesse. "Meet little Jesse."

Delaney let out a small laugh. "Hey, little Jesse." she went up the the infant and grabbed onto her hand. Jesse wrapped her baby fingers around Delaney's index finger. "She's so precious." She started to tickle Jesse, causing a burst of laughter to come from the baby.

"Do you wanna hold her?" Carisi asked.

"Can I?" Delaney asked with excitment.

"Of course." Carisi replied, and gentally transferred Jesse into Delaney's free arm.

Delaney adjusted Jesse on her side, keeping her arm around the infant. "Hey there, sweet girl." Delaney said as Jesse began to coo. Delaney kissed the baby on the cheek. "Where's Amanda at?"

Carisi tucked his lips under and looked over at Fin. Fin was nodding as he adjusted the sleeping Noah in his lap. Carisi knew that it was coming up quick, but he desperatly didn't want to tell her. He thought about not telling her, but couldn't just straight up lie to her. This was a man who raped her and destroyed her childhood. He abused her and almost killed herself because of it. Even if it would hurt her, she needed to know what was going on.

Delaney could see the tension behind Carisi's eyes, and her smile turned into a frown. "What is it, Sonny?"

Carisi sighed. "Delaney, you might wanna sit down."

Delaney swallowed, and handed Jesse back to Carisi. Once she was settled on the bed, Carisi handed Jesse back to her. "Did something happen to Amanda?" Delaney worried.

Carisi hesitated. He was scared of how she would react, and hoped that she would remain calm while she was holding Jesse. The whole reason he did this was so she could stay calm. "Delaney," He started off. "Do you love Jesse?"

Delaney looked at Jesse, and nodded. "Yeah, of course I do. What does that have to do with anything?"

Carisi continued with his questions. "You want Jesse to be happy, don't you?"

Delaney nodded. "Yeah, of course."

Carisi bit his lip before speaking. "Delaney, what I'm about to tell you, you have to stay calm when I tell you. If you have a panic attack, it'll scare Jesse and upset her. You don't want that, right?"

"Sonny," Delaney spoke. "I'll be okay. I can handle it." She reasurred him.

Carisi let out a sigh. "Delaney... you're dad escaped prison last night, and we think he has Amanda and Lieutenant Benson."

Delaney eyes widened as her body began shaking. Carisi obviously could tell something was up and took Jesse from her arms. Delaney pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped one arm around them. She started breathing heavily until Carisi realized she was hyperventilating.

"Woah, Delaney." Carisi said and put his hand on her shoulder. Delaney looked up at him. "Slow down your breathing, you'll pass out."

"I... can't... stop." She breathed in between words. At this point Fin had stood up and set Noah back down in the chair.

"Yes you can, Delaney. Just do it slowly. Breath in..." Delaney followed his commands and Carisi did them with her. "And breath out." Delaney let out her ragid breath. Delaney repeated the process a few more times until she was finally calm. "Are you okay?" Carisi asked her.

"I'm okay." Delaney said, still trying to get her breathing back together. "I just got really scared. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, kid." Fin spoke to Delaney.

"How did it happen?" Delaney asked. "How did he escape?"

"We're not sure yet." Carisi replied sorrowly. "We've got police investigating where we think your dad is. We're not gonna let him get away with this."

Delaney nodded, and looked down at her feet. "Can I hold Jesse again?"

Carisi was a bit skeptical, but figured since she was calm, she'd be okay holding her. Delaney crossed her legs together as Carisi placed Jesse in her lap. Delaney put her hands on Jesse's back. Jesse looked up at the saddened Delaney and smiled, causing Delaney to chuckle slightly. Carisi felt much better about how Delaney was handling herself, considering what she had been through in the last 14 hours.

"You sure you're doing okay?" Carisi asked Delaney, who had begun being entertained by Jesse.

"I'm a little better, now." Delaney replied, but Carisi could still here the sadness behind her voice. She looked over at Carisi as she pulled Jesse closer to herself. "I'm just scared of what he'll to the them." She looked back at Jesse. "And if I'm next."

* * *

Richard was seated on a barstool, enjoying his first meal in six weeks that wasn't prison food; a fresh ham, cheese, and mayonnaise sandwich with potato chips, a pickle, and a beer. He had been proud that Samuel had found an old house that wasn't completely falling apart. Sure, it didn't have any air conditioner and the place was kind of filthy, but it was abandoned and had a basement... and that's all they needed.

It took a little longer to break out as he thought he would. Posing as a police officer getting off duty was harder to do than he thought. Plus the added stress of not trying to get caught, it somehow turned out to work! His favorite part having to be when he knocked out the C.O.

 _Richard had just gotten back from his late night interrigation with Detectives Rollins and Carisi, and knew that he was behind on time. Jake Winston, one of the C.O.'s on Richard's block, was getting off duty in about twenty minutes. It was either now, or never._

 _Richard started violently coughing, holding onto his chest to add to the effect. He put in a couple of gasps in the middle to make it more realistic. In no less than thirty seconds, the young, blonde, C.O. started running to his cell. Upon realizing that Richard was 'choking', he quickly opened up the cell and ran inside. Jake got behind Richard, preparing to start the heimlich maneuver, before his face was met with Richard's elbow._

 _Jake fell to the ground, in somewhat of a shock from the sudden impact. He gasped, and was ready to get back up and call for backup before being kicked in the ribs. When he screamed out from the pain, he felt a foot plunge into his throat. Richard had never felt so alive before. He took one last kick into the C.O.'s head, and completely knocked him out. Richard pulled the corners of his mouth up, forming a devilish smile that showed off his yellowish teeth._

 _He turned Jake over and started to undress him, stripping him of everything he wore expect his underwear. Richard began to take off his own orange jumpsuit, transferring his clothing onto Jake's body. He then proceeded to put on Jake's C.O. uniform. It was a little tight on Richard, given he had a little more muscle than Jake did, but it wasn't enough for anybody to really tell. He put on Richard's cap, covering up any of his brown hair he had. Once he had finished getting dressed, he dragged Richard into bottom bunk of the bed and covering him him with the blanket._

 _Richard casually walked out of the cell, making sure to keep his head down. He was lucky enough that a fight had broken out, so many of the C.O.'s had gone to break it up. It only took him about five minutes to checking in/ out. The only person around was a warden behind a desk staring deep in her computer, not even paying any attention to what was going on. Richard quickly picked out Jake Winston's card, put in the the time slot, and casually walked out of the prison. He quickly found Samuel's car and hoped in his car, riding off like there was no tomorrow; just like that, he was a free man again. The only thing on his mind... revenge._

"So Dick," Samuel said to Richard from inside the living room area of the old house. "How's it like being a free man again?"

"I gotta say, man; I don't feel much different. The only difference is that I'm not confined to one tiny room with bars on the windows." Richard replied as he took a huge bite of his sandwich. "The food is better though."

The last line caused Sam to give a chuckle. "Yeah man, I bet." He said as he came into the kitchen area.

"You know, none of this woulda happened if Delaney would have just kept her mouth shut!" Richard exclaimed as he chomped on his pickle. "You know they found the pictures, man."

Samuel scoffed. "I know, that's why I haven't been back to my apartment. I ain't trying to get killed." Samuel shook his head. "but you know, I loved those pictures." He gave another small laugh as he clamped his hands together and put his elbows on the counter. "Sometimes when I couldn't sleep at night, I'd take out those pictures; relive those moments when she was just a kid. How little and sweet she was. Then I'd watch the video's and... I'd just go at it for hours. I would just... do it to myself until I was finished. Then, I would sleep like a baby."

"I know that." Richard said as he took a swige at his beer. "That's why I let you have the pictures and videos. I knew you always had a thing for children, man."

"But you never let me have sex with Delaney?" Samuel questioned. "Why was that?"

Richard pointed his finger at him. "Because she was mine. The moment Vicki lost custody of her and Stevie I claimed her. Just be greatful I let you take and keep the pictures!"

Samuel rolled his eyes. "Right... Richard Rosenberry everyone. Doesn't care if you're six years old or sixty-six years old... if you're a female you're his type." He spoke sarcastically.

Richard almost choked on his beer. He coughed, laughing as he said. "Yeah man, that pretty much sums it all up."

"Speaking of female's you're type." Samuel said. He pointed his direction towards an old, wooden door leading to the basement. "When are we gonna start on them?"

Richard shook his head. "Man, we can't start now! We haven't even finished the plan, yet."

Samuel groaned. "Come on, Dick! All this talk about sex and dominance got me all worked up." He practically begged. "We can get one down for now and then do the other one later."

Richard still didn't seem so convinced. "I don't want to do one of them and then wait to do the other one. That doesn't make it as fun."

Samuel rolled his eyes once again. "Come on, Richie!" He said annoyed. "We aren't even going to finish until late tonight. Don't you wanna get a head start?"

Richard huffed, and took another sip of his beer. He thought for a moment before replying. "Okay, fine!" He exclaimed as Samuel silently celebrated. "But... I get to pick who I want to."

"That's fine with me." Samuel replied, almost giddy like.

Richard took one last bite at his sandwich and got off of the barstool. Him and Samuel headed over to the door. He was actually getting a bit excited himself. It had been a while since he could let out his frustrations, and he was more than ready to let it all out of him.

* * *

 _She had never felt more alive in her life. His touch was gentle and caring. His skin was soft and smooth. His lips sweet with passion, and as their lips touched together, it was like sparks were flying between them. She felt safe wrapped up in his arms, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time._

 _Amanda gasped in between their kisses, her hands wrapping around the back of his neck. Carisi cupped one hand over her cheek, the other one exploring her body. Amanda pulled herself closer to Carisi as they gave into each other more. Their lips pressed against each other's they held onto each other. After another long, passionate kiss, Amanda pulled away a took a deep breath in._

 _"You okay?" Carisi checked on her, catching his own breath as well._

 _"Yeah," Amanda panted. "I'm perfectly fine." She pulled away from Carisi's embrace and slumped back onto her bed. "That... was... beautiful."_

 _Carisi smiled at Amanda, and layed down and curled up next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as Amanda snuggled her head on Carisi's chest. They layed there for serveral moments, enjoying each other's warmth and touch. It was the first time Amanda had ever felt such tender and pure love like that. She had found her true love._

 _"I love you so much, Amanda." Carisi whispered in her head before placing a kiss on top of her head._

 _"I love you too, Sonny." And Amanda meant it; she really did love him._

Something felt off to Amanda as she was coming back to her senses. She wasn't wrapped up in Carisi's arms, underneath the warm and soft covers of her bed; rather, she felt cold and alone. Underneath her wasn't a soft matress, but a hard floor. She thought maybe she fell off the bed, but she had carpet, and this was definitely _not_ carpet flooring. She gentally opened her eyes, finding that she was in some sort of cage. She moaned, feeling the splitting headache reach the back of her head.

"Amanda?" She heard someone say, but it was obviously not Carisi. It was for sure a womans voice.

"Liv?" Amanda guessed. "Liv is that you?"

"Yeah," Olivia replied shortly.

"What... what happened?" Amanda stuttered as she put her hands around the bars of the cage. "Where... are we?"

"I don't know where we are." Olivia explained. "But it's Richard Rosenberry. He escaped Rikers. He and I think Samuel Wooden were the one's in the apartment last night."

Amanda's eyes widened. "The kids?" She asked. "Where are they? Where's Jesse?"

Olivia shook her head. "He won't tell me. All he tells me is to 'not worry about them'."

Amanda covered her mouth as she gasped. "Oh my God." She said, nearing tears.

A short moment later, the two captive women heard two sets of off-beat footsteps. They looked at each other, both knowing who was coming down the stairs. When the footsteps stopped, the large metal door swung opened, and Richard and Samuel both stepped in.

"Now lookie there." Richard pointed over towards Amanda. "The little blonde one's awake."

Amanda looked back at him with a disgusted look. "Don't call me that!" She practically hissed back.

Richard marched himself to Amanda's cage and banged the top of the cage loudly. Amanda jolted, covering her head with her hands and backed away into the corner of the cage. Richard balled his fist together. "Here's the deal, little missy. You don't try that mess again, and I'll be a little generous to you, you got that?"

Amanda nodded. "What did you to with my daughter?"

Richard sucked his teeth together. "You're daughter? Hmm?" He turned around to Samuel. "Sam, what did we do with that little girl... Jesse I think was her name?"

"Yeeeahh," Samuel drugged out. "Little Jesse..." He turned around and faced Olivia. "and Noah was your's I bet?"

"You two don't have to do this." Olivia stated, avoiding Samuel's question about Noah.

Richard started to chuckle, walking away from Amanda's cage and stopped in the middle of the room. "You're right about that; we don't have to do this. Here's the thing, though..." He walked over to Olivia's cage and squatted down to face her. "We want to do this." He started laughing again as he stood back up.

"Richard listen to me!" Olivia exclaimed. "You don't realize how much worse you're making it on yourself."

"Oh just shut up, 'Miss Lieutenant'!" Samuel commanded.

Olivia ignored Samuel's advice. "Richard, you and Sam are holding two female NYPD officers hostage..."

"Don't you think I know that?" Richard asked sarcastically and rolled his eyes. "You think I'm so stupid perv, don't you?"

Olivia shook her head. "I never said that, Richard."

"Then what are you trying to say?" Richard yelled more than asked.

"Liv," Amanda's voice was warning from across the room.

Olivia ignored Amanda's warning and put up her hands, choosing her words as carefully as possible. "I'm saying... that there are going to be many NYPD officers searching for us from many different units. If they find us, you and Samuel are going to have many additional charges added to your sentences..."

"STOP TALKING!" Richard screamed, turning his body around to face Amanda's cage instead.

"Kidnapping, unlawful inprisonment, escaping from prison, aiding in a prison break." Olivia listed with a bold voice. "You and Samuel could be locked away for life!"

"You know what?" Richard stated as he turned around and looked at Olivia. He pointed at Samuel. "Sam, get her out of the cage!"

Samuel nodded at his commands. He bent down and pulled out a set of keys. He flipped them over until he found the right one, and inserted it into the padlock around the door. He turned the key until he heard the click noise, and took the padlock off and opened the cage door. Samuel reached inside and grabbed onto Olivia's arm. She fought against him until he slapped her across the face, and easily pulled her out of the cage.

He threw Olivia onto the ground, laying her down on her back. Samuel grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head. She squirmed around until Richard sat down on her body, nearly crushing her underneath. She tried catching her breath from the sudden loss of air.

"Man! Already outta breath and I haven't even started, yet!" Richard exclaimed as he started unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants.

Olivia's emotions were suddenly panicking. She had been in situations like this before, but never had it gone this far. With William Lewis, it was just him. She easily fought him off, but now there were two of them; one was pinning her down as the other was about to manipulate her. The only back-up she had was locked in a cage ten feet away from her.

"Well," Olivia looked down at Richard. She was caught up in her thoughts she didn't even realize that her pants and undergarments had been torn off from her body. Richard's pants and underwear were discarded as well. "Let's get this train going!"

Olivia felt her legs being spread apart against her will. "Richard!" She panted. Was this really going to go down like this? "You don't have to do this, okay? It doesn't have to go down like this! We can work something out!"

Richard shook his head, kissing his teeth. "See, that's the thing, Olivia. It _could_ have gone differently. I mean, I was gonna pick blondie over there instead." He pointed over towards the disturbed detective. He directed his attention back to Olivia. "but..." he pointed at Olivia. "You wanted to talk trash. You kept going on and on and... BAM! Just like that! I picked you instead!" He laughed a bit. "You're just like Delaney; just don't know when to shut your mouth!"

Olivia squirmed underneath her restraints, only making Samuel's grip tighter. "Richard," she said slowly. "If you do this... the whole NYPD department will want your head on a platter." She tilted her head. "Is this really worth losing everything over?"

"Oh honey," Richard spoke as he moved himself closer to Olivia's body. "I've never lost anything, yet; and I plan on keeping it that way."

Olivia's body tensed up as Richard put himself inside of her. She bit down on her lip as the burning, stinging, uncomfortable penetration completely took over her body. She was frozen as her body processed what was happening to her.

"You like that?" Richard asked her as he pushed himself harder in Olivia's body.

Olivia moaned at the pain she was feeling. She didn't even noticed when tears started streaming down her face. It was the most gruesome pain she had ever felt in her life. The pain wasn't even the worst part; it was the thought of being violated. She felt so dirty it made her want to scream. Even when she knew that none of it was her fault, she still wanted to blame herself for it. It hurt so much that she just wanted to die!

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Richard asked as Olivia looked up at him. "Is it to much for you to handle?" He laughed back at her menacingly as he pushed himself inside her violently.

Olivia screamed as he forced himself harder inside of her. Richard's laugh burned inside of her brain, taunting her. She bent her head back, trying to keep her tears inside. She didn't want him to see that he was causing her real pain.

"Cry all you want, sweetheart!" Richard stated. Olivia cringed at the nickname 'sweetheart', knowing that's what Carisi sometimes calls Delaney. "I don't mind it at all!"

"You're... gonna go... to hell!" Olivia fought back at him, taking in heavy breaths in between to try and balance out the pain.

Amanda watched as her Lieutenant was brutally manipulated, trying to hold back her own tears. She and Olivia had worked for nearly five years with victims of sexual assult. Now, she watched as her longtime friend was becoming one of those victims.

She couldn't control her emotions anymore. Amanda turned away and let her sobs go, feeling completely helpless and foolish. Her she was; a Dectective for the NYPD Special Victims Unit, locked inside of a cage while two sick and evil men raped her Lieutenant in front of her. She felt weak, a feeling she had barely ever felt before, but hated it when it came around.

Samuel noticed that Amanda was turned away, and huffed out an angry breath. "Hey!" He hollored at her. When Amanda didn't turn around, He transferred both of Olivia's wrist into one hand and reached inside of his pants. He pulled out Amanda's pistol that he stole from her last night, and pointed it in her direction. "Hey blondie! Turn you're head around!"

Amanda reluctantly turned around, and her eyes widened as she found Samuel pointing her gun at her. She fell from her knees as her whole body began to shake.

"Turn around again, and I'll put a bullet in you're chest!" Samuel yelled at Amanda.

"Don't hurt her, please!" Olivia begged while still being assulted.

Richard's palm flew across Olivia's face, sending her head facing Amanda. "Shut up and let me finish!"

Olivia kept her focus on Amanda for the rest of the assult. Amanda mouthed words to her like _"I'm sorry,"_ or _"It's not your fault,"_ , but wasn't too conviced that it wasn't her fault.

It took about twenty minutes for Richard to finish up. He gasped for air as he pushed in one final time, and collapsed on top of Olivia. "Oh man, that was good!" He took a couple breaths in before he pushed himself back up. "Was that good for you?"

Olivia didn't say anything back. She just layed there, watching Richard as he pulled his pants back up.

Richard gritted his teeth. "I said..." He got back down closer to Olivia and grabbed her face. "Was it good for you?"

Olivia closed her eyes, and nodded as more tears involuntarily fell from her eyes. She had never felt more disgusted in her life.

Richard smiled at her. "That's a good girl." He stood up and adjusted his pants and belt. "Sam, put her back in her cage."

Sam followed his commands and put Olivia back in her cage. She didn't put up much of a fight as Samuel dragged her into her cage and locked it back. She pushed herself into the corner of the cage and wrapped her arms around her knees, pulling them into her chest. She had seen Delaney do that position so many times that it kind of imprinted on her.

Once Richard was finished adjusting himself, he turned his attention to Amanda. "Don't think you're in the clear just yet. We'll get to you later tonight." He turned back to Samuel and patted him on the back. "Let's head back up stairs, man." The two sick men went to the door and went up the stairs, Samuel following Richard.

Amanda didn't even response to what he told her. She was to angry at him for what he did to Olivia. She really wished he had picked her instead, so Olivia didn't have to go through what Amanda had gone through herself.

"Olivia?" Amanda spoke up once she thought they were gone. "Liv, are you okay?"

Olivia sat quietly, staring down at her feet. She had been raped. The moments replied in her head like a video tape. Everything was still so clear to her. The pain, the feelings, emotions; it was all there! She could hear Amanda calling out her name but couldn't respond to her. She couldn't bring herself to speak after what happened to her. The very thing that she had helped other victims with and tried to prevent so many times, had just happened to her. She was a victim of rape. Olivia Benson had been raped.

* * *

 **Sorry again for the long wait. I intended for this chapter to be longer, but I figured right there would be a good stopping point. I'll try and keep a good pace of updating from now on. Love you all!**

 **~PrettyFlower99**


	9. Switching over to Wattpad

Dear Followers,

Thank you all for your wonderful comments and reviews. Unfortunately, I am not enjoying continuing this story on . I have lost the passion for this story and the way it was going. BUT I am not completely abandoning it. I am re-starting this story on Wattpad. It is still going to be called _"Saving the Lost Ones",_ so it will be easy to find. My new account is called Jules_loves_svu (a longtime nickname). The story will have the same storyline, but will not be 100% similar.

Again, thank you for the time I've spent here on . I will be leaving my account open for reviews and to follow stories, but none of my own will be uploaded here. Again, thank you very much!

It's been a great run!

~PrettyFlower99


End file.
